Lust and Desire
by DesiredforHim
Summary: Elena Gilbert is working the late shift and the latest store when a Tall, Handsome man walks in within closing time asking if he can return a piece of clothing. Elena becomes curious and struck by wonder when he does. The two have a conversation that leaves Elena heated, lusting and desired for him.
1. Chapter 1

I'm working the usual late night shift at Idle, re folding and hanging up the cotton and denim clothes that people have carelessly knocked over, took a peep over their shoulder, shrugged and didn't give a care in the world to pick back up. But I guess I should be thanking them because otherwise I wouldn't have a job and the latest clothes rack and shop that only has employees come up to you, if you look young and beautiful enough to ask for you to work. However in my case I only got the job through Bonnie, being my best friend since we were still learning how to toddle across that cream and soft carpeted floor that leaves a good feeling between the gaps in your toes. Bonnie's mom is good friends with the manager who runs the Idle in Mystic Falls and I needed something to do then mourn over what happened earlier spring at the bridge.

I had picked up the last piece of clothing on the damn floor when I heard the store door open "We're closing in five minutes" I say not bothering to look over to see who the late night shopper was. "Apologies I just wanted to know if I could return this quickly" the voice replied. The voice sounded consuming but heavy no matter. It was a male who spoke. "It's fine I can come back tomorrow" He spoke again and as he did so I turned around and curiosity hit me. He stood there tall, messy brownish and blonde hair sat on top of his head with a square jaw line, above his narrow chin were lips a natural pink but the perfect stretch, His nose ran smoothly and perfectly showing he has not been in a punch up, but his eyes under the furrow of his brows were a shade of forest dark green, a shade I had not until now met. He wore a black leather jacket with a white v neck tee underneath that was tucked in to his faded blue jeans held up by a black belt with a silver buckle. The ankles of his jeans were sluggishly tucked in to his coffee coloured timberland boots that looked almost new. He looked about the age of most of th other guys in my year, around 16 or 17 but that I do not know. "Hello?" he spoke as if he realised this feeling that consumed me on the inside. I snapped out of my questionable daze and gave a surprised answer even I wasn't expecting "Can you come closer?"

He stood for a while before he answered my unexpected question "Uh...yeh" he said confused but obedient. He walked from the doorway towards me and stopped about a metre away from my feet. I could see clearly now, he was of so much question to me but I only just met him a minute ago. "apologies for any inconvenience" he spoke with an inside voice. I then realised why he was here and snapped out of my moment "I am, really sorry that i just asked you that, i didn't know why i did, anyway, would you like me to return that for you?" I said with a little giggle as i walk towards the tills. "It's fine I've had my moments as well" he chuckles following me with his clothing in a bag that looks like it's from a different era. As I look down at the till and press return product I can feel him burning holes in the top of my head as he stares at me. I look up as I'm about to ask if had a reciept and our eyes lock, we are closer the just a metre. His eyes are intoxicating me and just as i fee I'm about to tumble backwards he asks "What is your name?" with a deep meaningful and charming voice. It takes me a while to reply when i do "Elena Gilbert" I say in a seducing tone but without regret. "Miss. Gilbert..may I say that your eyes look deep with question" He says almost sweeping me completely "You may Mr.." I question for him to fill in the gap "Stefan Salvatore, who wishes greatly to be of your help if you're a sophomore at Mystic Falls high school" he speaks with a lingering question that wakes me up effective immediately seeing as I do go to that school and I am a sophomore "I am and you may be of my help tomorrow I believe?" I answer and ask folding up the denim jeans he has returned and giving him his money as close the till. "Brilliant, I'll see you around Miss. Gilbert" he says as he winks at me, turns around a walks out slowly of the shop. I fall to my knees trying to piece together what I had just been a part of.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U, hey guys thank you lots for you reviews, really **** it's a bit long but still here's my update, yours truly. P**

I'm panicking and screaming. Trying to scream but no noise will rise from my throat, just air bubbles, floating in a rush upwards. Towards the roof of the car. My vision is blurring and blurring fast and I sit trapped, my seatbelt refusing to release its hold. Everywhere I look is a clear dark blue, I try to eye for an escape but fail to find one. My dad rotates to the right and faces me; he shakes his head at me from left to right at least that's what I can make out, soon after I nod in understanding. He answered the question inside my head as if he knew what I was wandering, the question I once never thought I'd ask "are we going to survive?" My dad makes more movement towards the left of him, towards the window. I see a dark figure but it must be just something caught up in the frantic of the blue river. Knowing that there was no way out of where we are. My dad points at me and looks back to his left. I don't understand what he's doing but I decide to let go of the remains of my oxygen, freeing the last bubble left in the deep bottom of my lungs. I see that dark figure out of the corner of my eye but decide to close my eyes.

I rise forward screaming and then pipe down. What felt so real to me, what I felt was happening for a second time to haunt me was my nightmare. A nightmare that will latch to me forever. I can feel beads of sweat sprinting down the sides of forehead. I stare to my right trying to make out the time that was beaming red from the screen of my digital clock. It was four in the morning. Just as I fall backwards and finish my panting fit the door of my room slowly opens with three light taps. The tapping came from my younger brother Jeremy. Jeremy slowly walked in and paused at my bed side, he hung over me whispering a question "are you ok?" I nodded but this time with tears streaming down my face. He climbed in next to me and put his arms around my waist. His mouse brown hair brushing against my bare shoulders where my vest straps didn't cover. I whimpered like a 5 year old girl would if she just fell off her bike with the training wheels on. "It's ok Elena, it happens" Jeremy soothed. "No it's not ok because our parents, the only two who loved us more than anything in the world are gone, because of my stupid actions, ditching family night to go to a reckless party with my boyfriend who I broke up with because he loved another girl more and wouldn't stop talking about college, marriage, starting a family and growing old together. Jeremy, I went to party recklessly and ended up calling mom and dad to pick me up" I went on but continued whilst my darling brother took full attention, hanging on to every word "Dad turned around that night, to face me and the last words fully spoken were 'we love you, no matter what you decide' and mom turned around as well smiling at me with such happiness" I started to really cry at this point, I felt wrecked. Jeremy freed me and got up he went towards the canvas that sat neatly hung up on my cream colored wall, he slid his fingers down the side from top to bottom until they came to a halt, he then pulled out a light green book out and walked towards me with it. "Write it down, it will help, Elena" Jeremy was right I relieved the book off him and turned my bedside lamp on and with that Jeremy gave me a weak smile and left the room. I snatched the biro from my draw and began writing.

_2012 Tuesday 23__rd__ June_

_I dreamt my nightmare again. I feel lost, empty. I'm in pain of loss, why did it have to happen? Why didn't I just stay in for family night, why did I storm out and go to party and break Matt's heart? I was recklessly thinking so I keep saying. But that's not enough, I have a guilty conscience. I am full of questions and just want to be relieved of them; I'd more than appreciate that without a doubt. I just want to be set free of everything; I want something brand new and shiny in my life. To distract me perhaps, to make it all better, to mend me. To fill up the gaps. Maybe I'll go to cheer practice again, maybe that will distract me. I have this image in my head of a silver car running off the bridge in skew and gravity dragging it down refusing to release its hold, and then me standing at the bridge, gawping at the drowning car unable to help. It's as if I'm watching my parents die…because I certainly didn't, otherwise I wouldn't be here today, excusing my sorry self from drama. I'll walk into school today with a smile stronger then weak to show people 'yes I'm fine, I'll be ok' because even though it's not true I need to get over this __bump in my tracks, I need to move a little, I need to relieve myself of mourning. So come at me world._

I get into Bonnie's car and close the door on my right and look to my best friend and think I'm lucky to have this girl in my life, I'm so thankful. "You ready?" she asks "bring it on" I return with. Bonnie moves the gear stick into reverse and does so with her new shining blue car that her dad had given her for her birthday just a few weeks back. I don't put my seatbelt on out of superstition and past experience. I loathe the feeling of being held down. "So I went to my grams yesterday and she told me we have a line of witches in our family" I hear Bonnie say but I don't react for her to carry on with the subject so I can think to myself "which is completely a load of bull, however I am finding the I'm physic from concluding a guess and it lands on y side which I find creepy but funny at the same time if you know what I mean" I let Bonnie carry on so that I can reach for the phone that just buzzed in the front pocket of my two strap rucksack. I look at who sent the message to my phone to make it buzz. It was my Aunt 'try to cope today, lyl x' My Aunt so caring right now because she lost a sister and a brother-in-law to water. She was shocked to find that her sister and her husband had left the troubled children in her custody. My Aunt is young, too young and struggling. But I do help and try to make it easy on her, for all of our benefit. "ELENA!" I turn to face her, the friend I've known forever with beautiful amber eyes, so wide and filled with care, love and joy. Her hair shoulder length with big waves in them, her pearly white teeth smiling at me. And the loving tone she uses with me "Honey, I'm trying to understand for you, but as your friend I'm asking you to stop thinking of the past and look to the future and I promise you it's bright" she was making a guess which will probably be right "Is that your physic ab..AHHH!" Just at the moment as I tried to finish my sentence a small medium sized thing flew right in front of the car, bashing its way in to the screen and then flying off in the same direction. I had screamed as Bonnie swerves to the right at full speed almost turning the car on its side. I bashed my head on the glove compartment and Bonnie's flying towards the steering wheel. "I swear that came out of nowhere it must have been a bird or twig or something Elena!" I sat there, my right hand on the glove compartment and left on my head where it had been battered, panting I swallowed, nodding at the same time. Scared as anything Bonnie reversed and carried on towards school.

Bonnie walks with me to my locker, I can see that as I walk a silence passes and stares are exchanged like a triangle, at me then the companion next to the stare and back at me. I carry on walking gulping with confidence. I unlock the metal door and face Bonnie "Smile" she says as I take out my history book and close the flimsy door again. Bonnie walks with me as the bell rings, we walk past the boys toilets that reek of smoke and I drop my books when loss of concentration evolves "Ugh Elena, listen I would help but Caroline calls!" Bonnie giggles as she strides off to our Beautiful, popular blonde friend with the most adoring blue eyes and acute sense of care. As I pick my books up still looking down, I take a step forward, trip and stagger into the arms of someone. I stay there for 3 seconds and slowly look up. I take a gasp and my palms start to moisten "Are you alright Miss. Elena?" he says, my left hand touching his chest UN noticeably, I can feel the sculpted pecks and lock into dark forest green eyes. The same ones I had met last night in Idle. The square jaw line with lips at a perfect stretch this time showing completely straight teeth and a perfect nose that runs smoothly smack bang in the middle, his eyebrows thick but lifted and his hair a blonde and brown mess. "Miss. Elena?" Stefan repeated. "Uh yes I'm…f-fine" I splurged out, I now sounded like a giant idiot however consumed with desire. "I wondering when I might bump into you again" He said smiling and showing a complete full neat set of teeth with canines sharper then the pencils in my case. "Literally?" I joked, he laughed and it was a meaningful laugh, I felt proud for making him laugh. "So can you help me Miss. Gilbert?" he asked with a chuckle. "Yes I can Mr. Salvatore; can you show me your timetable?" I asked with a proud smile. Stefan went straight to his two strap rucksack and unzipped it; he threw his hand in feeling for a piece of paper. He pulled a piece paper out which felt newly printed with warmth and folded neatly. I unfolded it and turned it the right way up so that I could read it. I took a few glances and did a double take. Unbelievable, no way could this be happening. History, English Language, Math, Info Tech and Systematic. Was this really happening? Stefan is in all of the same classes as me?! Continuous throughout both weeks. Stefan must have seen the shock on my face when he asked "Is there something wrong" I looked up and he looked a little concerned. "No no no not at all, just uh, you're in my classes, all of them…" I replied "is that a bad thing?" he smiled showing only a glimpse of the pearls that existed in his mouth. "No just...never mind, walk this way Mr. Salvatore" I handed back his paper and he zipped up his bag following e like a lost puppy as I strode towards H2 class. We entered and I apologized to our cover for being late, he excused us and I glanced over at Bonnie as she pointed towards the hot new student following me mouthing 'who is that hottie?' raising her eyebrows I returned a wink and waved my hand as if to indicate I'll confess later seeing as she'll want to know all the details. I brushed past Caroline and tapped her on the shoulder as if to say hi, and I took a seat behind her. However I did not realize how ironic that there was an empty seat to my right which I knew would be sat in within 3...2...1... He sat down unloading his bag and settling in. "Right now that our late comers have arrived we will start off this term with the Civil War in 1864, please open your text books to page 196 to 197" I dazed off concentrating in the lesson thinking nothing of my two best friends nor Mr. Salvatore sat to my right in silence but spoke when least expected "Actually there were survivors" his comment seemed to have taken our teacher by shock who turned around and debated with Stefan. This debate went on for 15 minutes and stopped when the teacher had realized it was completely off topic and it was heading nowhere. Stefan went back to silence. I had dazed off again until a piece of paper was slipped into the opening of my rucksack. The piece of paper belonged to…guess who…Stefan. After taking a look to my right the bell rang and Stefan had packed up and ascended from his seat. Moving towards the door and exited, along with the rest of the outgoing people for break. I picked out the piece of paper and opened the fold. It was note saying 'It would be nice to chat sometime and not keep bumping in ;)' below the finely written words was an eleven digit number which I assumed belonged to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U again thank you, for the feedback**

**Hoping this one is better for you all**

**There are P.O.V changes.**

**P x**

I got through the day. I gave my little more than weak smile. Bu I became drowned in a tsunami of questions 'Are you ok Elena?', 'Sorry for your loss Elena', 'We're here for you' and 'If you need anything just ask'. I know that they are all lying because in the end of the day I'm just a troubled teen that they just spoke 'supporting' words to so that they can get weight off their chest.

_2012 Tuesday 23__rd__ June_

_Him. He has a consuming feeling that follows him like a shadow. I could tell he was staring out me throughout the day. His dark forest green eyes constantly in my direction, as if he was studying me. As if he was observing me. He did not speak. The only thing I know about him is his mobile number, a name, age and what school he goes to. That's it. I'm debating with myself if I should text him. I go against it. I saw him sit at a bench staring into nothing. Just sitting. He's a mystery to me._

Bonnie was driving me home. After telling Bonnie about Stefan today she squealed. She was happy for me and that's what I needed. She had noticed the smile disappear from my face when I glanced down to my phone. My wallpaper was my family, when there were four of us. It's when we were on holiday on an island in Greece. It was called Lefkada. We went for two weeks and we had walked into a heat wave of 45 degree weather. I had met a Greek boy about my age. My mom saw us exchanging smiles and nudged me, I giggled. We were on the beach and she asked the boy to take a picture of us. That was a good day.

The car stopped at a red light.

"Pass me your phone" Bonnie told me. Looking at me with a doubtful face and her hand outstretched towards my phone.

"Why?" I questioned backing my phone making it out of reach from my best friend's hand.

"Just hand it, I'll give it back I promise" Pleading as she was I handed it over, curious as to what she would do.

Bonnie took the other hand of her steering wheel and focused on to my phone. After a second she turned the phone around and held it up to the rear view mirror which indicated she wanted a picture. So I moved my head to the left and we made sure our heads were touching at a slight skew towards each other. I smiled at the back of my black phone and waited until after the flash to release my lips and cheek bones. Bonnie took down the phone and peered over to look at it. Bonnie passed the phone back to me and took a glance at the wallpaper. It was Bonnie and I both looking so happy and fresh even after a full day at school.

I turned my head to the left and giggled at my friend as she returned a golden smile.

As Bonnie turned into my drive I stopped smiling and my mouth dropped. My bottom jaw felt like a ton of bricks.

"Shit!" I say.

At my door. Standing with hands in by his sides and then quickly moving them to his leather jacket pockets was Stefan. He stood there talking to my Aunt who was at the door with her arms folded chatting and grinning at him.

"Um Elena? Is that…" I cut Bonnie mid way through her sentence and nodded viciously daring not to take my eyes off him.

"What is he doing here? Does he stalk me? How does he know my address, where I live? Why is he talking to my Aunt? Do they know each other?" The whole bunch of letters flew out my mouth like a fast jet on a mission. I'm at my highest curiosity but my palms are sweating now. I'm nervous to get out the car. We sat for a few minutes in silence.

"Well, he does have a cute bum…I'd say a 10!" Bonnie laughs but just as she said that I could see Stefan's head turn to his left as if he heard what we said, which he couldn't have because of the distance and the car.

I laugh with my friend and agree.

"Yeah he does" Nodding but with y head to the side as I look at the fine sculpting lower than the lower of his back. The light blue jeans with fading at the back and a beige and light brown belt holding them up around his waist.

"I'll see you tonight ok?" I say attempting to open the door but my hand slips off the metal handle due to the excessive sweating right now, I try again and I'm in luck it gently clicks open.

"Yeah ok. Bye" said Bonnie in return; turning her engine back on and reversing once I've shut the door behind me.

I sort my bags out and slowly pad towards the porch, past my black SUV which I refuse to drive until I'm confident enough.

"Hey Honey" says my beautiful Aunt in her dress with blue birds on and a pale blue cardigan to match. The sun is scorching on my back in my white dress with lace on the ends and my white cardigan to cover my shoulders, to refuse to let anyone see my bruises on my right shoulder from what happened under Wickery Bridge.

Stefan turns around to face me.

He's got black aviator sunglasses on. He's wearing a big grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?!" Without thinking I said that. That came out of my mouth. But his grin didn't disappear; it just turned into a wide smile.

"Elena?! Rude much! You must excuse her sometimes she has her moments" she jests towards Stefan

"Oh I know we've met" He replies.

"Oh how?" My Aunt questions.

"I'm a late night shopper let's say and we're in the same classes…all of them" Stefan says just having to add that last bit 'all of them' I mimic in my head.

"Well then you must know Elena well?" She asks.

"We had only bumped into each other late night Sunday when Elena was closing up Idle, So only met Miss. Gilbert four month…a week…I mean a week ago" Stefan stuttered out. Grinning again as if he was happy to see me.

"Anyway I need to get going my Uncle will wonder where I am" he took a step back, I had already walked into the door at this point just unloading myself and then standing next to my Auntie.

"Are you going tonight?" the words came out of my mouth so fast I'm pretty sure they made one word but Stefan answered quicker than a cat's reflexes, as if he knew I was going to ask him.

"Well only if you are Miss. Gilbert?" I shook my head my from left to right as if to say 'don't call me that in front of my Aunt' but it was too late my Aunt just had to comment.

"What a gentleman Elena, but who said you were going anywhere tonight? What's happening?" My Aunt questioned.

"There is a party tonight on the Lockwood property" Stefan answered as if he and my Aunt were close.

"Will you be going Stefan?" I felt invisible to this conversation these two people were having.

"Well yes but will Elena be there to accompany me? I'll drive" Stefan replied bringing me back into the conversation as he had his serious face on and his right leg on the porch step outside the front door.

"Well I guess she could go then, but as long as you don't drink seeing as you'll be driving" My Aunt instructed.

"It's a promise. I'll pick you up at eight?" I motioned to me with his hands inside his leather jacket pockets.

They both stood there chatting and I dazed off everything going silent in my head as I stared at Stefan's hands inside his pockets, I wonder if they a big or small? Soft or Moist? After a few seconds my name was being called.

"Elena?" Both my Aunt and Stefan said.

I stepped forward from fright and my feet twisted causing me to fall forwards over the front door ridge. Not managing to land with success and ending up in his arms. Again. I could feel my cheeks go bright red as I look up and lock eyes with him. Again. It's truly shocking how this keeps happening. How my heart skips two more beats then the usual. I get a tingling feeling down my arms to my hands. How my hands moisten when I'm holding his fore arms from recovery.

We are in this position for a minute. Studying each other's faces. Reading each other. The way our eyes move frigidly from section to section of our faces. Taking in every little detail. Until he spoke.

"I thought we agreed not to keep bumping into each other" I watched his lips as he said his sentence in a deep seducing voice. I feel like falling to my knees as they shake like an earthquake won't pass. The tone of his voice was handsome and I think it was safe to say he was really, really good looking.

I gave a giggle. It felt foreign to my throat as I did. Like I've never felt happiness before. It felt strange. It left a gaping smile on my face.

I let go of his arms as he did so with my upper waist. And he took 2 steps back and said waved good bye to me. He turned 90 degrees and jogged to the neat hedges.

"Eight!" he yelled and I laughed.

"Eight!" I yelled back in improvement.

I turned around and walked back in the door. It seemed that my Aunt had walked off giving us the moment that we did.

As I shut the door behind me I turned my back to it and leaned. Slowly sliding down to the floor and putting my hands on my forehead trying to overcome the lusting I have for Stefan. It can't be, can it?

I heard steps. Getting closer and closer until I saw a glimpse of ginger auburn hair and then my Aunts big brown eyes, almost like a puppy.

"Stefan eh?" She looked at me with excitement.

I got up and got a pillow off the couch and began to hit her with it, we both laughed as she went on.

"You want to kiiiiissss him, you want him to hug youuuu, you want to be hiiiiis" she joked.

We heard the front door open and Jeremy walked in past the living room and straight to the kitchen not even giving a glance.

"Girls are so strange" we heard him mutter. Just after we burst with laughter.

It was gaining on 7:45 pm and I soon knew that I'd have to get in the car with the guy that I desire and want. I had just finished getting ready and put my white leather coat on because it made my ripped jeans that tightly fixated and made my hips and curves seducing along with a half top to look cute. It was gaining on summer so I risked showing my stomach with the dark purple nearly black half top that rested above my belly button. It had small groups of silver titanium colored studs jotted everywhere, designed rips were based on the top of my chest. I wore a white crop top over my bra so that the skin of my breasts weren't shown. I grabbed the nude lipstick and slowly spread the oily mixture over the slight pink of my lips.

The door rattled. I ran over to my window to see an old red racing car parked outside. Is Stefan bathing in money? I ran back over to my mirror prepping myself and then grabbing my keys and phone and sliding them into my pockets. I sprinted down the stairs and then again looking in the mirror on top of the drawers by the door to look acceptable. I turned the lock and slowly opened the door.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

The door could not open more slowly. My hands began to get moist so I took them from my sides and into my coat pockets. This never happens, why do I feel so nervous around her? She makes me happy, with her big brown eyes that could win any boy over. Her nose smooth and fragile but her lips…plump and perfect. I look down to the bottom of the door way and see white dance shoes, the type cheerleaders have, but they are splattered with UV paint.

I know that it's Elena opening the door as she slowly peeping her head around.

"That took forever Miss. Gilbert" I say, wanting her to talk, to hear her sweet raspy voice.

"Well you're…" She looked at her watch and looked back up at me. "You're just on time..."

"That's how I am, I precise man" My smooth line going in for the shot.

"Haha well Mr. Salvatore, impressive…" Score! But she becomes interrupted as I grin.

"Who's at the door Elena?" Beamed a voice, a male's that seemed to be coming from the front room. I can a video console being played. Elena must have a brother.

"Would you care to see the last of my family?" She said sarcastically. The last huh well I guess that's one way of putting it in a positive way.

"Actually yes why not" I replied.

Elena takes two steps towards her front room. I'm still stood at the front door looking at the edges of the frame and then back at her. I hadn't seen her clothes until now because she was hiding behind the dark red colored with the number 14 smack bang in the top middle. She's stood there peering into the front room. She has a cut top on with rips, I can see her stomach. The smooth olive colored skin almost sending me to the ground. On my knees begging her to stop enticing m. But I like it; she's beautiful with the wavy brown hair on either side of her shoulders stopping mid way at her breasts, which are covered underneath the rips as to not show off her cleavage.

"You can come in Stefan you don't have to stand out there all night" She sounded concerned.

"I was enjoying the warm winds Miss. Gilbert" I say as I cautiously take one step with my right foot into the house and look back up at the door frame. The invisible wall that felt like it was there wasn't any more. I walked in slowly but closing the door gently behind me. I turn back around and pad towards Elena who is staring at me intently and then pointing towards a figure who is sitting on a couch, his legs outstretched in front of him. The male on the couch looked about 15-16 years of age but he's tall and staring at the T.V with a controller in his hand playing a game. The noise stops, he's paused the game and looks over at Elena and then me and then looking back to Elena with question and curiosity in his face.

"This is Stefan. Stefan meets Jeremy, Jeremy meets Stefan. Jeremy is my younger brother he's 15 and is a junior" Elena introduces and explains, her raspy voice intoxicating me, but I need to listen to her and pay attention on not just her but her friends and family.

"Hi, are you coming tonight Jeremy?" I ask friendly.

"Yeh but I'll get my own way there, if you're asking me to hitch a ride with you guys" He says a little harsh but understandable.

"Ok no worries. Should we go?" I insist to Elena wanting to take my hand out my pocket to point behind me but I go against it just in case the stunning woman in front of me sees my wet palms.

"Yep sure" she agrees as she walks towards the door.

"Nice meeting you Stefan" Jeremy calls out just after I start following the amazing figure in front me.

"You too Jeremy" I beam, following Elena.

She opens the door and I follow her out. I close the door behind me yet again looking up at the door frame and jogging towards Elena to open the car door for her. Instinct. She gives me a smile.

"Thank you" she says.

I nod in return and then making sure that hands and feet are inside before I close the door for her. Too many past experience when shutting a door on ladies fingers…ha…ouch. I jog round the back to get into the left of the car. I hop in sliding the key in the ignition at the same time. The engine is on and I show off a little by revving it a few times. She giggles. Score again.

The first 5 minutes of the drive are complete silence until we get to a bridge and she breaks the painful silence.

"Can you slow down here please" She comments almost in panic. I obey here command and slow down for her.

"Are you ok?" I ask, knowing that she's not but continue to ask anyway.

"Yeh, this bridge just makes me nervous" she says quirkily.

"May I ask why?" I know the answer but she doesn't know I know.

"No reason I just don't like it" She's lying but that's ok, she's not going to tell me just yet.

"We're nearly ther…" I get cut off.

"I know" she says quickly.

"Good" I chuckle.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I couldn't tell him. I just didn't want to ruin what we had with a sappy story about my parents dying because we drove off Wickery Bridge and that's why I'm nervous crossing it. I want to know him first before we do the share and care deal. Earlier he said he lives with his Uncle. I wonder why he didn't mention having any parents. I have to ask.

"So who do you live with?" I break the tension.

"Uh…my Uncle" I caught him off guard.

"No mom or dad?" I stupidly carried on.

"No they died when I was…sevente…uh eleven in a fire" He explains he stutters it though, gulping as if he were nearly caught, by what I don't know.

"I'm sorry for asking. Do you have any siblings?" Why do I keep questioning this kind man?

"Not that I keep any contact with" I didn't know what that was supposed to mean but I let it go.

We arrive at the Lockewood house, parking in the drive way amongst the millions of other cars that are here for the party. Tyler Lockewood is the son of the mayor who lives at this house with his mom. He's a sophomore as well but trouble. I don't particularly like him but I go to his 'social gatherings' anyway.

Whilst staring at the mansion I had not noticed the Stefan had got out the car I looked to my right and then heard the left side click. Stefan had got out and was opening the door for me. Such a gentleman. I get out as he still holds the door.

"Thank yo…." I stop noticing how fiery his eyes were, a grin on his face. We are close then just a few centimeters away.

His breathing deep, intense but slow. He had closed the door at this point and was leaning on the car facing me; I had turned towards him in the process. It's a Friday night and I'm on hyper drive, excited. The moment is heated and suddenly I feel a large thump on my back I stagger forward putting one hand on his chest and the other on his right shoulder. My face is forced too far and our lips connect. I feel my heart and his heart beat faster. His arms just above my bum, softly holding me but with little force. I felt the hairs on my arms and back of my neck stand up. The electricity sweeping through me. His lips are soft and he's kissing me back. I felt safe and my face was burning up.

We stopped and he slid his head down to my collar bone brushing his perfect lips against my skin. My eyes closed. He brushed a little further up and left a light kiss that sent a crazy sensation through my body. He looked back up at me, we locked again.

"I keep saying it over and over but I thought we were to stop meeting each other like this Miss. Gilbert"

A light hearted giggle came from my mouth.

"I know but I'm not sorry for the football and what just happened Salvatore" I said seducing him.

"Neither am I, shall we proceed?" he returned.

I nodded and we walked across the field towards the forest connected to the massive garden. We can start to hear music blaring from the forest as we walk closer. I can hear my favorite song come on by Calvin Harris and I immediately want to dance to it, however Stefan has other plans.

"Come on Stefan you know you want to" I plead.

"I'm pretty sure I don't. Listen you go dance with Bonnie and Caroline and I'll get you a drink ok?" He was trying to persuade me but I was persuaded.

"Ok but you can't drink remember, you're driving" I corrected him. He pulled the puppy dog eyes that immediately win me over.

"Pretty, please. Surely a beautiful you lady like yourself would let her driver relax with one beer for driving her all this way as a thank you." I thought, make the most of it, maybe once he's got some alcohol in his system he'll dance.

"Fine but that can be the first part of your thank you" I said ringing his ears.

"Wait...so what would be the second part" He questioned raising the furrow of his eyebrows with a grin.

"You'll have to wait and find out Salvatore" I said as I giggled gave him a wink and turned around and strutted making sure my hips swinging naturally to drag him in after me.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

She was seducing me and I was falling for it even worse then I expected. She'd winked at me with a flattering giggle and walked off. I wanted to go get a beer to take ease off my shoulders but my brain and legs were a one army as my eyes latched on to her curves and her bum. Wow. The rips in her jeans stop just under the fold of her ass. I needed to walk away but I couldn't. I was love struck and she was one appearance. I unbuttoned one more on my baggy shirt so that the top of my chest was being showed a little more. My sleeves had been messily rolled up and my shirt wasn't tucked in to the black baggy jeans I was wearing. My Nike trainers step forward in the direction of Elena, and then some more until my legs are making me jog towards her dancing actively with her friends. Bonnie, a Bennett witch but that she doesn't know about or yet believe. And Caroline, head cheerleader, popular, young and pretty. She's dancing viciously and laughing. She's happy and for the first time she's back to happy.

I kept myself to the side. The song was over now and I had finished gawping and loving the way she moved. I could tell they were talking about me.

"So what's his deal?" Caroline asked.

"Care, he came into my life and I'm scared" Elena and replied. I wonder what she was so scared about.

"Scared of what Elena, there is nothing to be scared about, he's very, very good looking, got charm and he's a gentleman" Exasperation on the 'And'

"No I'm scared because…well I think I might be in love with him" Elena explained. Did she just say that? Please tell me I heard right.

By this point I'd gone and got Elena a drink. I returned to where she was last but couldn't see her around so I walked over to where I think she might be. I took the red cup filled with bubbling alcohol with me for her.

I found her, on the bridge where I thought she would be. She sitting on the edge and looking down at the water. She's taken her shoes off so that her feet can go into the water.

"Hello Miss. Gilbert" I politely say.

"You don't have to keep calling me that Salvatore, I'd just be fine with Elena" She asks, I'm obedient not wanting to disappoint her.

"Elena" I said with a smile. She looked up at me and we stared and swam deep into each other's eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes look deep with sadness and concern but her thin eyebrows change it all. They make her look safe and loved and I've never seen that before.

**Elena's P.O.V**

The way he said my name it was beautiful almost. He said it with that deep husky tone, making it believable. Do you think he loves me? I'm scared to ask. I'm scared to be falling in love with him, in case he might let me down and it will be a big thump that I land with.

"You asked me earlier. About my parents. Can I ask you?" He asked my soft spot. My out of comfort zone. Should I tell him? I feel so safe and I trust him so I think I should.

"You can, but let me tell you something first" I said indicating to him it might take a lot to explain.

He nodded and sat down next to me his legs crossed. He turned his face to me in concern and handed me the alcohol in the red plastic cup. I downed it needing it.

"I had ditched family night. I went to a party recklessly thinking and I broke up with my boyfriend because he was all heavy on me. There were talks about college, moving in together, marriage, starting a family. It was all too heavy for me plus I had seen him making out with Amelia White that night. I called home needing a lift because I had drunk too much. So my parents picked me up and they were comforting me saying 'We will always love you no matter what. You are everything to us and we'll support you and comfort you' My dad had turned around to smile at me but when he looked back there was a black crow in the road"

Stefan turned his head downwards after my last word. He's really trying. I can tell.

"My dad swerved off to the left over Wickery Bridge but it was too late to swerve back as we crashed through the barriers and ended up diving into the river. They drowned and I don't understand how I'm still alive" I finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that Elena" He said.

"It's fine I just keep a journal to tag my feelings down. It's kept behind my canvas on the lower right corner"

"I keep a journal too it's like the only thing that will understand me" He's perfect. He's amazing I've fallen some more. I stare up at him and we lock. He leans his face towards me and go to too. There is a pang of excitement running through me. I finish his lean but connecting our lips together. We open our mouths and then our tongues battle for each other. It was beautiful but violent when he pulls away I speak.

"That was the second half of my kiss" I giggle and he chuckles back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U okay introducing more, keep up ;)**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**It's quite lengthy so apologies.**

**There will be more points of view.**

**Thank you for feedback, I take it into consideration and will put it in my chapters.**

**Also if you guys want an input just PM me and I'll definitely think about it.**

**Will try to update as soon as possible.**

**P x**

Amelia White stumbles through the forest as it gets dark. Her breathing heavy and quick. The beat of her heart racing. As Amelia tries to walk quicker and quicker to get back to house returning from her boyfriend's house, Matt Donavan.

Amelia said she will be fine to walk home seeing as Matt cannot drive with his football injury, a broken left shin. He was in pain and Amelia decided to pay a visit to her love. He was broken both physically and mentally. His mother gone, off with her fiancé somewhere in the world, she hardly returns back to Virginia. His younger sister dead. He lived alone and could do with company.

By the time Amelia reached a halfway point passing the ruins of an old building that looked like it had been burnt to the ground, decades ago, it was virtually pitch black. The only source of light was coming from the half moon which looks broken up and distorted through all the branches. Amelia became anxious as to whether there would be anyone stalking her, so she twisted her neck to place her eyes in sight of the path she had walked every now and then.

A jet black crow landed quietly on a branch way above in mid air. As Amelia cautiously walked faster and underneath the crow, it made a horrifying noise that caused her to stumble backwards only to be caught. She stayed in the stranger's hands behind her as she tried to reorganize herself and prepare herself to face the stranger who had caught her.

Amelia turned around as she rose from the ground and did not sense the stranger. No one was behind Amelia, like the stranger who caught her disappeared.

"Where did they go?" she muttered.

"I'm here" returned a male sounding voice. The voice came from behind her. She rotated to find no one. She stood there listening, wary of what might take place next.

She felt a hand on both of her shoulders. Then her hair was swept to the left, slowly. Who is this and what were they doing?

"Don't move" The voice said with a deep, dark voice that sounded almost frightening. Amelia shuddered at the thought of what this man could do.

She felt heavy breathing on her neck and then immediately pain, a stinging, excruciating pain has two sharp razor edged points were sunk into the right of her neck.

A screeching, shrieking scream was heard at 1:08 am.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I just lie there. Thinking of what a great night it was last night. I smile to myself, remembering the soft touch that Elena had left on my left shoulder where my tattoo sat. Printed on my skin forever. That was also a good night I had with Lexi.

Ha Lexi my amazing best friend who has such thick long blonde hair and she can manage to do anything with it. I personally like it down to the left side of her where it halts just below her ribcage. The concerning and yet judgmental eyebrows that she held at me. The way she can hold a doubtful smile and how her hazel colored eyes that tell so much. Alexia Branson, who couldn't love her. She was kind, thoughtful and caring but always strong and held her ground.

I miss her. She saved me from being the other. A ripper. Lexi is my closest friend and I couldn't live without her.

I had turned onto my left side, twirling the corner of the pillow underneath my head, heavy with thoughts. Thoughts I cannot ignore so I quickly jump out of bed throwing the covers back and sped towards my desk that sat in the middle of my large room. I opened my bottom drawer and pulled out my journal and a pen engraved with my family crest on. As I slowly shut the drawer two candles sat in the left hand corner stirred. Clichéd with one large candle and one small candle, sitting next to each other with the curvy edges near the wick and wax drips running down the sides and into a puddle where they sat but in a freeze until the next time they are lit.

_2012 Saturday 27__th__ June_

_I have fallen for her. Not because she looks like exactly like Katherine but because she is the complete opposite of Katherine. Katherine deceived, compelled and lied to me and I know that she didn't truly love me. How could she? After all that Katherine has done I hope that I will never see her again. She ruined me and the friendship of how close that my brother and Damon I were, but now… I've become what my father loathed with of so much passion and for saving what he hated he shot us for it. After failing to save her._

_We tried saving her. I was saving her for my brother. For Damon. I looked up to Damon and I idolized him but after making him complete the transition he promised me a lifetime of misery. I hated that he hated me but then again when he made me drink the sweet taste that of a human, I became what I feared the most._

_I kissed her. It was last night at Tyler Lockwood's party on his property but for the first time in a long time I'm fumed with happiness. Something I cannot escape from once induced. But then again so is she. Still trying to recover from what happened on the 23__rd__ May 2011. I'm enthused with excitement thinking about her. She finally trusts me and knowing that if she told me last night what had happened at the bridge from her point of view then I know that she fully and completely has faith in me. It's only been a week since we met for the second time. I'm going to see her today, I hope to tell her what I want to write but should say into her big condescending brown eyes._

I hear Zach walk up the staircase in rush. I can hear him panting from the many steps he's on taking.

He knocks on my door desperately.

"Come in" I yell from the other side of my room where I sat at, I had put on a white vest in the time it took my paternal half-nephew to open y door and take 3 steps into my room.

"Uncle Stefan, can I ask you a question?" He favours me and this I can tell because he still calls me his Uncle and is polite however when outside of The Boarding House I have to call him Uncle as not to blow my secret.

"Yeh sure go ahead" I reply.

"Are you still on you animal blood diet?" He asks. Why would he be asking this, Zach knows for a fact that I wouldn't hurt any innocent people.

"Of course I am, why? What's wrong?" I question, hesitating at every moment I wait for him to return a reply.

"You will want to come and see this" Zach replies after seconds that felt like ages of waiting. I follow him to his room where a 42" LG plasma screen T.V is peering off the wall opposite his king sized bed in the corner. He turns to The MFV news channel where I watch patiently, shocked about what I'm hearing.

"_This morning at 6:05am a body was found laying in the forest of Mystic Falls, Virginia. The body looks to have been attacked by an unknown animal that seems to have left a mess in the victims neck. The body belongs to 17 year old Amelia White who was on her way home from her boyfriend's house. She walks through the woods as a short cut to her house but on the way became attacked and drained of blood. Amelia was found by Caroline Forbes who was out for a run, daughter of Sheriff Forbes and Founding Council Member" _The woman reporting the shocking news on to T.V carried on with the the useless information not needed in her plain tone.

"So you're thinking that it wasn't an animal attack it's another one like me in town" I explain in a questionable tone.

"Yes, there is no way that any animal in Mystic Falls can drain that much blood out of a 17 year old girl, Uncle Stefan"

"But if there is another in town then why would they leave the body? And why did they leave her alive? We need to visit the forest" This is beginning to irritate me a little, we need to go on search of who did this and shake them down.

"Blood only runs so deep when you're related to them" Zach says obviously indicating that he's known people like me for a long time, however he is clueless as to who this would be.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I'm just putting my journal back behind my blank canvas when someone knocks on my door and walks in.

"Hey Honey" It's my Aunt Jenna.

"Hey what's up?" I walk towards her still in my pyjamas with my arms folded across my chest.

"Well I'm just gonna tell you that I'm going for a job interview today and I won't be back till 10 tonight" Where is she going that will take so long?

"Wow ok, where are you going?" I walk towards her some more. Jenna's decided to wear a grey pencil skirt with a white blouse and a grey fitted blazer. Her red auburn hair is clipped up into a French twist and she has silver studs in with sapphires dotted just in the centre.

"Just outside Mystic Falls. Don't ask me why it's so far but it's a job and I need it to raise you teenagers by myself.

Jenna had a point, she couldn't do it by herself so earning some extra cash should do her some good. She's been doing so well in the past 4 months that I feel like treating her. However I don't even earn my own money and then I raised and idea down at the centre of my brain.

"That sounds like a good idea" I agreed as I thought of keeping my plan a secret until it works.

"Ok bye honey I'll see you later, oh and you know how to cook if you guys get peckish" No not really, I can't cook but hey that's what take aways are for. She took two tall steps in her simple black heels and kissed me on the cheek gently rubbing her hands on either shoulder.

I open the door in my room and take two steps to the other side into the bathroom that I share with Jeremy. I slowly rotate the handle in the shower to turn it on to hot. I both doors leading to the bathroom, one from my room and one from Jeremy's room. I turn on the radio so as to listen to the present music that had a feel good vibe to it.

I lifted my purple vest top with thin straps off and lowered my short pyjama shorts. I then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the top of my chest and tucked in the end so as to hold the towel together. I grab the makeup remover and grab some cotton wool and start taking my makeup off…something I should've done last night but had too much fun and got tired so I went straight to bed.

When I'd finished I unwrapped the towel and stepped slowly into the shower not wanting to burn myself incase I'd turned the handle too far. I start to feel the strong droplets one after another at lightning speed patter down my back making it feel like a light massage. Whilst standing in the controlled like rain I start to think about Stefan.

Last night was amazing, he was amazing and such a gentleman. You don't find guys like these everyday and he has completely understand him. I constantly feel like I've seen him from somewhere before but I doubt it. I'd know if I had.

Stefan has come into my life when I need someone to love me fully. Love me. I've plummeted for him and I've never felt this way before I think that he is astounding and startlingly gorgeous.

We kissed twice last night and both were incredible. I wanted to stay there forever in his arms by his red Porsche. Just stand there and brace into each other's eyes. And lock to just be there with him, talking. It's like I'm injected with venom and become paralyzed with him, making me feel weak at the knees. His intense face makes me feel so fragile and faint.

I'm out of the shower continuously thinking about his eyes. The only eyes that I can remember. Staring at me with such intensity. I dry myself down and wrap the towel back around my chest and lead my fingers up to where he kissed me in the curve of my neck. I lean with both my hands against the sink. Looking into the mirror and seeing a broken doll with patches slowly being sewn back on.

"Elena" Jeremy's calling out to me. I unlock his door to the bathroom and see him standing right in front of me with my phone in his hands, I squeal not expecting him to be so close. He took a step back.

"It's some guy called Stefan" I gasp loudly making him think he did something wrong.

"I'm really sorry I answered it, I didn't mean to it's just it kept ringing and it was irritating me" He explained in a worried and rushed tone.

"No no Jer it's fine no worries "I lift my hand up to specify for him to kindly hand over my phone. He handed it and I mouthed Thank you in silence as I closed the bathroom door again.

"Hello?" I know who it is but I had to say that to sound in doubt.

"Hello Elena, I was wondering did you want to come to The Boarding House today." He enquired. The Boarding House? Is that like a posh name for a big house?

"Uh yeah sure why not, where is it?" I want to see his face again so desperately and I'm also curious to see where he lives seeing as he know where I live.

"I'll text you with the address, oh and it's hot today so wear something cool, we're going to be outside" Outside? Why would we be outside?

"Ok cool I'll see you soon Mr. Salvatore" I said enticingly. It worked.

"Indeed you will, beautiful mistress" I felt flustered.

I hang up and run to my door to my bedroom pulling the door handle and then running head first into the door and falling backwards because I forgot to unlock the door. Jeremy hears the massive thump against the door and floor and rushes in to see if I'm ok.

"I'm fine Jer, no worries I just fell is all" I stood up feeling a little dizzy and then looking up into my brothers big promising eyes. I may be older than him by 2 years but he's already half a meter taller than I am.

"Are you sure Els?" He continued to ask. Before I say anything I remembered why I was in this situation and then became in a rush again.

"YES! Now must dash I have an important date" I giggle as my younger brother looks at me strangely.

"A date? Elena is there something that you're not telling me? Was it that guy on the phone?" The wave of questions hits me again but this time for a good reason.

"Yes…yes and maybe" I say with a sparkling smile. Jeremy sits on my bed whilst I rush around in my towel sorting out which makeup to wear today.

"How long have you known him Elena?" The dreaded question but at least my brother will understand, he's much better then he used to be.

"Well only a week but understand me when I say this…He is like a drug I cannot get away from him and neither him to me! Jeremy this guy is something special and he's walked into my life when I needed a pick up and dust" I walk over to my brother who is sitting down on the corner of my bed looking up at me. I cup his hands in my face and look down on him.

Right after mom and dad died he went to his old friends, the ones who treated him like he was nothing when he thought he meant something to them. They had asked Jeremy to do loads of illegal stuff and got him into a rut with the police for being in possession of a kitchen knife with serrated edges. They asked a 15 year old boy to hold a knife because he'd be least suspected…they'd got him into drugs and binge drinking.

Bonnie and I cleared him up though. Bonnie and Jeremy two of my three maybe four best friends in the world. I remember when Bonnie came up to me and said 'Elena, I kissed your brother but I'm not kidding Elena I think I love him do you think it would be alright with you if we went out?' I was ecstatic but I showed my serious face and I replied with 'Bonnie, my brother is not to be messed with and I think that…you would be…perfect for him. Thank you for helping him and you're about to make his life a whole lot happier'.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you Jeremy, you're everything a brother should be and I'm thanking mom and dad for you, for every single bone in your body, for every single living blood cell and every word spoken from you. I love you Jer, don't forget it"

He stood up and took both my hands into his and held them against his chest.

"I won't Elena. I love you too" He walked away shortly after to leave me running around like a headless chicken.

After an hour and a half of makeup, hair and finally being able to choose a dress with shoes, I'm ready to go. It's 11:37am and I don't have anyone to take me to "The Boarding House". I pad over in the pale peachy pink above knee dress I've chosen to wear. It hasn't got sleeves so I'm wearing a thin light brown cardigan that's length is to the bottom of my ribcage. I pull the white netting back that hangs from the curtain rail in front of the big four paneled window. I look down to my black SUV and debate with myself if I should drive.

I grab my keys and phone and put them in a dark green clutch purse. When I run to the door I check my phone and I have 2 messages. One is from Bonnie; _**Are you free today?**_ I reply with; _**No why what's up?**_ Another message is from Stefan with the address of his house and I know exactly where he lives now I've driven past there into the forest to get to the graveyard. He lives on Kassleton street the most wealthiest in West Virginia and I can't believe that he decides to go to Mystic Falls High School when he could go to Falls Senior Prep for snobby stuck up push arounds.

When I turned around I walked out the door and across the street was a hooded figure was standing there staring at me with her arms folded. Her face looked shock and in question but I continued anyway towards my SUV and jumped in. I turned the key and started the ignition. I put the car in reverse and started reversing until my car hit to an immediate halt such force that I jumped. What just happened? I turned off the car and got out and made a lengthy approach towards the back of the car terrified of what I might find.

As soon as I saw an arm outstretched behind my car, I began to panic. I've just hit someone. It was only until a few seconds ago that it was a hooded figure from across the road. The woman. She had a braided plait running down her left side. It was a bright startling blonde. And her lips were plump and pink.

I had to do something I didn't know who to call or even what to ask. I was panicking and hyperventilating. I snatched my phone from my clutch. I wasn't steady and my hands were trembling.

My hand traced down until I halted the sensor pad to stop and found the name I was looking for. I pressed call and held the phone up to my ear.

The continuous ringing rang twice until I heard his voice. He was the first person I could think of.

"Hello? Is everything alright Elena?" Stefan said curious but calm. The way he can handle his emotions is impressive and I want it. Him.

"Hey, um...not everything is okay exactly, can you please come to my house there's been an accident" I looked down at the body as I tried to calm Stefan down. We aren't even dating and he's acting like this. Maybe he is just as worried as I am to lose yet another person in our lives.

"Ok Elena I'll be round in less than 2 minutes, stay calm" I hadn't told him anything and he's telling me to stay calm? Psht.

In exactly less than two minutes. Stefan parked his red Porsche across the road. He parked perfectly. He ran out his door not bothering to look down either side of the road that sat between us. He was so quick getting to me as he embraced me and asked if I was fine, for the fourth time" He then let go and looked down at the hooded figure and froze.

He froze for around 3 minutes and I was starting to get worried.

"Stefan? Are yo…." I was cut off by him turning his head that was bent over the body examining it. He signaled to me a finger in front of his mouth telling me to be quiet. Who was this woman and why is Stefan acting so abnormal around her. He's not himself.

I hear a girly giggle from somewhere and I turn around to make sure that I wasn't being stooped upon. It took me less then seconds to realize that the giggle was coming from the floor. From the hooded figure. The woman who I hit.

She's alive, which is good, but why is she giggling? I look up at Stefan and find him smiling too. I'm so confused it's as if it's not real.

"You planned this didn't you" Stefan said crooked over the woman with a smile. She nodded still giggling.

"Hello Stefan Salvatore" Said the woman laying on the floor rolling the r on the end of Stefan's name. Who s she?! Why do they know each other?!

I just stand there looking like a complete idiot waiting for someone to explain to me what the freaken hell was going on.

"Hello Alexia Barson"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U Hope you all liked the last chapter.**

**P x**

**Elena's P.O.V**

My eyes slowly open, I'm awake but not for no reason. I can hear a whisper from the other side of the room, but I persist not to rise and see whose whispering. Instead I lay there breathing normally so that the person does not know I'm awake. My head is buried in the white cotton pillows on the head of my bed. My bed sheets have me covered up to my forehead.

"Tatia Petrova, Katerina Petrova, Elena Petrova" say the whispers over and over again, repeating like a broken record but in a strong fluent Bulgarian accent.

I'm certain that my first name was silently called out in the whispers. But why was Petrova called out three times?

My ears are starting to burn up as the whispers change.

"The hair lengthy and healthy brown. The face poised and perfect. The eyes a dark hazel brown. The lips fresh and pink." The whispers sounded almost as if it was to be a rhyme or a spell.

I'd had enough who was this person. As I began to move the whispers came to a screeching halt that could be heard from miles away. I rose and I looked around my bedroom. It was empty.

A cold chill ran through my spine as the silence continued.

I'm now full of curiosity. What did I just hear? Who was it that was speaking and why did it happen?

I fall back into my pillows slowly going to sleep as my eyes fell droopy until the whispering started again. This time they seemed more distant.

"Tatia Petrova, Katerina Petrova, Elena Petrova" This time the whispers permanently continued those three names.

I rose again but this time the whispers didn't stop. They continued. I slowly pushed aside my bed covers and stood out of bed. I padded across the floor, creeping towards the whispers as they grew louder. I was headed toward the door leading to the whispers.

I laid the palm of my hand onto the cold metallic door handle, forcefully pushing it downwards. I slowly opened the door and peered through the gap I had just made between the wood and the frame. The whispers sounded closer now. I looked around and as I steeped the floor creaked. I shot a look down and noticed that the floorboard was loose.

I crouch down and put my ear to the board and the whispers were starting to turn into to quiet voices. I put my fingers in the gaps of the board. The voices had grown louder. Could anybody else hear them? I tugged pulling the board upwards as it became looser the voices started yelling. My heart is racing at the loud noise. I finally had set the board free. The voices stopped immediately and held the rectangular shape in my hands.

I put the board on my left and looked to where it was placed originally and the space was filled with papers, leather coated books, a silver pocket watch and a necklace that had a white silhouette of a woman on it looking over her left shoulder. She was placed on an oval blue stone that was boarded with thin gold that had leaves gathered on the bottom. The chain had one white pearl equally placed on either side than the rest was gold.

I picked up the necklace and I felt sparks in my hands, but it felt nice. I noticed something moving in my hands. As I focused on it the gold leaves on the boarder had moved. There were three leaves on the top, right side, bottom and left side. They were all on the bottom before I had picked it up. Creepy.

I put the necklace aside and picked up the pocket watch. I recognize it. I'm sure that my dad had held this before. I opened up the top and hear it click from the latch opening. There is a small miniature peach colored fan inside that replaced the hands. The numbers weren't numbers; the numbers had been replaced with a deep red colored droplet at the 12, 3, 6 and 9. Was this even a pocket watch at all?

I close the top down and hear the click again from the latch closing. I took attention to the detail of what looked like vines that had similar leaves to the ones on the necklace I found. I have no interest in the pocket watch sat in my hands. Seeing as dad had held it before maybe Jeremy would want it.

I was starting to notice that it was cold and I had goose bumps on my arms. I looked up and saw a deep glow coming from underneath Auntie Jenna's bedroom door. She's up. Probably about to go for her run which she does so at 6 am every morning. I can't be seen sitting here with a load of vintage things so I place the board back and picked up the necklace and pocket watch than quietly crept back to my room closing the door after me.

I got back to bed and noticed that my window was open the tiniest and the curtains were moving with the warm wind entering my room. I stride over to close it and find Stefan standing below about to throw a stone. I'm assuming he wants to talk to me.

The start of the day could not be more strange or unexpected.

I open the window more and stick my head out.

"Why are you outside my house at 6 am in the morning" I say rushed in a loud whisper.

"To tell you something" Well who would have guessed?

"Oh so you're not just outside wanting to burn down my house?" I rhetorically ask sarcastically.

He smiles giving a slight chuckle that escapes him.

"Can I come up?" He asks. There is fencing on the wall leading up to my window that is supposed to have some purple flower growing through and twisting its vines through it. But it's empty so he could climb it.

"Yeh good luck climbing" I doubted he'd be able to climb it. The fencing is so fragile.

I turned around waiting for him to call me once he failed. I walked to my mirror that sat on top of a chest of drawers and put the necklace and the pocket watch in the top drawer.

Once I closed the door I felt a warm heavy breath on the side of my neck.

"Hello Elena" Stefan said in the quietest deep tone.

I turned around and met his eyes. His deep green eyes. Our noses are almost touching.

"Hello" I replied in a soft light voice, unable to be heard, but Stefan and me.

"I have something to confess" Stefan said. We've been hanging out a lot lately since Lexi left a few months ago after 'dropping by' to say hey to her best friend, being Stefan. She's back in today though.

"Confess" I replied, our soft voices continuing to speak lightly at this distance.

"Elena, I've…I've fallen…" he let out a big sigh and becomes nervous.

"What Stefan just say it" I urge him to tell me, desperate to hear his voice.

He looks down and then back to me again.

"I've fallen in love with you Elena"

**Stefan's P.O.V**

It's not easy for any man to tell a woman what I just said. It's one of those fears we guys have.

She gasped straight after I said it. I could hear her heart jump. She didn't say anything for a while and I was beginning to get worried so I'll carry on.

"I fallen for you and for every moment we've spent together, I've been so happy. I haven't felt this happy in a long time and instead of keeping to myself I opened up and I told you what I needed to instead of bottling up my feelings in my journal on the top right hand corner of my shelf. You need to know because I couldn't keep walking around with words on the tip of my tongue blocking my speech. I've been itching to tell you and I woke up thinking about you at 5:45 am and thought that's it, I need to tell her"

After I'd finished my speech she was still quiet until she spoke.

"I've fallen for you too Stefan. I've wanted to say it for such a long time. I was going to tell you on the Saturday but Lexi came and I let you two hang out, to catch up" She explains to me as the magical words fall out of her mouth.

I fiddled with the circular solid object in my pocket. I traced the pattern on the band with my finger and then the oval shape that sat in the middle. I should wait but I can't, she would love it. I'll keep a promise to her and she'll be safe with the vrevain.

"We've been close and hanging out so much lately that I would like to ask a question" this is the hardest part for a guy and I understand that she might know.

"Elena Gilbert, will you be my girlfriend, so that we can start a life together. Start our history and make memories. To go out as one. To look after one another and be able to smile constantly? To be able to do all those things that couples do together" Did I just say that?

I pull out the ring with the silver band that has vrevain imprinted in the design and an oval purple moonstone on top in the middle.

"And I promise to you that I will help you with whatever comes our way and tries to tackle us, I will help you out and constantly be your guard"

The fairy lights surrounding her mirror have made the scene perfect for her.

"I would love too" She replies. I hold up her left hand and slide the ring onto her middle finger. It fits perfectly.

I lean in for a kiss and she completes it, kissing me back with such force that it's pushing me backwards. I pick her up around my waist and she holds my neck. I gently place her on her bed and I hang over her. Kissing with such passion she starts to unzip my jumper. I slide my shoes off and pull the covers over us.

She puts her hands up my shirt and she starts sliding them across my stomach. I pull my shirt off because I want her addictive soft touch against my skin.

"Will you lay with me until Lexi comes?" She asks politely as she softly touches my lips with the movement of her own tickling them.

"Of course I will Elena" I reply as I lay next to her softly kissing her neck down to her color bone and putting my arm under her head as she rests her head on my chest making patterns on my stomach with her index finger.

We both start drifting off to sleep again. When just before we were both alone thinking about one another.

I've woken up. I can tell that Elena is looking at me by her breathing pattern; she swallows and then clears her throat quietly.

"You're staring" I say

"I'm gazing" ha.

"It's creepy"

"It's romantic" She makes me smile and I put her pillow on top of my head, messing about.

She tugs the pillow off my head and as she does so I sit on top of her gazing in to her eyes as she gazes back. Those deep hazel brown eyes full with question before have disappeared, now her eyes smile with a longing adorned look.

I lower my head to her neck and brush my lips against the smooth olive skin.

"I have something to show you" I say, I want to take her to see the sunrise we only slept for 45 minutes and the sun rises in a few.

"But what about Lexi?" She questions.

"Not here for another two hours now put some clothes on woman" I say laughing, she laughs back.

"But where are we going?"

"So many questions, can we not be selfish for another two hours?"

She smiles at me and I know she's agreeing because she wants to be selfish, she cannot be selfish because of her loyalty, her beauty.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I quickly grab a dress and run into the bathroom to get changed. My boyfriend wants to take me somewhere. My boyfriend. I've wanted him for so long and now I finally have him. All to myself.

I clear up my makeup wanting it to be perfect.

"Oh and no makeup Elena I want to see your true beauty" He says through the door. Great I know get to my face to feel naked. I grab some wool and remover and start wiping. I brush my hair and tie it up into a bed head bun, leaving few strands of hair out.

I pat down my deep knee high red dress and brush my teeth. It's now 6:50 am.

I open the door and walk out a few steps to see Stefan with my red bandanna in his hands.

"Why?" I ask as curious as to why he has it in his hands.

"Blindfold" Of course it is.

I turned around as he stepped forward. He tied the matching red bandanna gently and then he braised my arms with his finger tips and he breathed heavily on my neck giving me kisses from my collar bone to underneath my chin. He turned me around and left a light kiss on my lips. It left a vibe growing inside my heart wanting more and more.

He took me out the front door and I felt the surprisingly cold wind hit me. He must have known as he put his jacket over my shoulders and picked me up. I gave a girly squeal that made him feel more superior.

He started walking and then running. Stefan is really strong to be able to hold a person for this long whilst sprinting almost. I could hear the vast snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves. He started slowing down as I felt him climbing a steep hill. We must be nearly there.

He put me down gently and untied the bandanna around my head. I saw the sky a lighter blue then before. He then placed his arms gently around my waist as he stood behind me. All I could feel was this warm feeling that exceeded him. He sent shockwaves through my body.

I could see the sky getting brighter and brighter and the moon fading. Then a glorious pink shade appeared on the bottom of the very few clouds that will soon disappear. I saw the sun peering over the hills ahead of us and beginning to shine light on the small village that we both live in.

The multiple amounts of subtle colours that appear so slightly made me think. This is going to last with Stefan he can always sweep me unexpectedly and I loved it. I love the ring he gave me to show he promises me and I love him.

He turns me around and looks me in the eye.

"I love you Elena"

My heart jumped at the sound of his thick husky voice. It jumped when I heard those three special words, the words that will always win me over. I loved him too and though we've only been dating for an hour, I didn't care I knew the truth and it is as it is. We've been waiting three months for this moment and now we can grasp it with our own two hands.

"I love you too Stefan" I replied.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

A few hours ago I was standing with Elena, my new girlfriend. She's mine at last, I can have her, spoil her, make her mine.

We both now stood as one in my room. She was exploring, she was finding stuff out for herself, and I let her. She looked around my shelves. She took interest in all the journals I've kept seeing as there were so many. But she didn't look in them; she was good and loyal about privacy.

She was running her fingers across my bed linen on my made up bad and then she ran her fingers across my desk and tables that I had. There is an unbelievable amount of letters in my room. Most from friends I've kept in touch with; e.g. Lexi. Elena didn't look through them either. She did however halt at my round table. She had peered through the letters until she found a corner if strong card. The gradient looked familiar and I know that this was not a subject to talk about right now, so I had stopped her from tugging at the card knowing that it contained a picture she didn't need worrying about for now.

I looked at her and said that we needed to go get Lexi from the station, she nodded understanding we needed to leave.

"Do you like Lexi?" I asked her, curious as if my two girls were going to fight.

"Of course she so nice and pretty, she's got amazing long lashes and luscious blonde hair. I adore her if anything. Lexi is persistent and she can hold ground. She's confident and I really do like her" That sounded good.

"Listen I'll only be able to hang around for like half an hour because I have to go shopping with Jenna and Jeremy" She spoke again.

"That's ok no worries" We walked to my Red 1963 Porsche, this car I loved, it's vintage now and sometimes a hit.

I opened the door for Elena and we drove off to the station.

After a 2 minute wait at the station doors. Lexis long blonde hair could be seen from anywhere, she stood out and I loved her for that.

"Hello Elena, Stefan" as she nodded at us each giving us a hug as well. We embraced and my world fell together.

Lexi got in the car and we drove to a coffee shop inside Mystic Falls. I opened the door for my ladies and they both gave me a reluctant smile. I'm overwhelmed by the fact that I have two women who love me so much.

I look to Elena to see if she wants anything but she refuses and I understand that she has to go in 14 minutes. I look to Lexi who asks for a hot chocolate and I have the whiskey coffee.

"So how have you been?" Lexi asks looking for an answer from both of us,

"Good, we've been coping actually, and you?" I reply both for Elena and me.

"I'm good, just being a journalist here and there, what have you two been up too?" She shares me a wink. Lexi doesn't journal she just travels a lot as a cover up story she's a journalist.

"Where did you last go? Well you know school, boring" Elena butts in.

"I went to Ireland to check out the scenery and tourism prices, indeed they are and that's why I'm so happy I'm not going anymore" Lexi gives me a glance as she says the last sentence.

"How was it?" Elena continues and I let her.

"It was good, boring but still good" Lexi replies.

"Awesome, really good to see you again Lexi but I have to go spend time with the remains of my family" She's still mourning but it doesn't show.

Elena goes over to hug Lexi and then over to me to give me kiss on the cheek and a seducing smile.

"Bye honey" Lexi says as Elena exits the bistro.

"So any news lately" Lexi dives straight into a deep conversation.

"Well there have been a few left over's and I've found a stacks of bashed up cars along the coast"

"We need to know who this is, we need to tell them to stop" Lexi obviously points out.

"Well I've been talking to the victims and some say they've seen a person, male, blue eyes, black hair and a leather jacket and they've also spotted a ring which I figure must be a daylight ring so it could be anyone"

Behind me I hear the constant ringing of the door open past the bell but I choose to ignore it amongst every body's deep chatting.

"Well I don't think it could be anyone" She points behind me her deep brown eyes following who ever she was staring at. I rotate towards the figure and eye them as they get closer and closer with a smug smile.

"Hello Brother"

Damon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**I would LOVE some feedback.**

**I'm open for ideas always.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**P x**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

"Hello Brother" I replied, still in shock to the fact that he's come down.

"Damon" Lexi politely said with a nod.

"Why if it isn't my brothers best friend, the one who sent me away" he said with a slight smile on his face and the laughter lines on each side of his eyes.

"And if it isn't my best friends brother, the one who attempts to kill innocent people" Lexi jumped straight to the subject.

Damon smiled at this.

"They just won't die" This is a serious matter and he's taking it like a joke. Typical Damon.

"Damon you know it's serious but you don't care because you don't live here. I do and you're risking my living at Mystic Falls" I spoke so that the tension between Lexi and Damon would loosen up plus I'm angry at him.

"You mean I'm risking your love life? Oh what a shame that would be and for you to also miss out on an education" Damon was now getting on my nerves and soon I would lose it.

"It's called protecting, protecting the lives of people who live in a stable society from the likes of you" I snapped back but hushing, noticing the people around me.

"The lives? You mean Elena, it's a shame I haven't met her yet. I don't know what she looks like or what she's like at all. All I know is that she's the talk of the town since last year" He's trying to change the subject.

"You know I thought you'd be more considerate to your younger brother who you haven't seen in I don't know half a century" I lightened up with a smile.

"Oh silly me. Do you want to go out for a drink later?" Damon asked with an evil glint in his eye that shined like a hawk eying his prey.

"No Damon I do not"

"Oh I see. Is he still on the bunny diet?" He looks to Lexi for an answer.

"Yes he is and he's doing very well since you've been gone" Lexi glinted.

"Oooh ouch. No worries. I'll just get myself a drink then" He nods us goodbye and begins to walk towards the door.

After a few minutes Lexi and I begin to talk knowing that he's not listening in.

"Well that went well" Lexi smiles, cupping her warm drink with both her hands.

I give her a gentle smile back.

"How long are you staying?" I question.

"However long you want me to stay but I won't for too long so that you and Elena can get on with your lives" She says warmly.

"Ok well you can drop by any time you want, come stay with Zach and I"

"I will. Um Stefan, when do you plan on telling Elena?" This was something I haven't thought of yet, it's something I dread to even think of bringing up but it's Lexi so I'll tell her.

"Believe me I want to tell her, but I can't freak her out now, I've only just gained her and I don't want to lose her. I hated my life but now she just makes me want to live again, she makes me feel complete, I don't want to lose her Lexi" It's true, I can't tell her that I'm a monster, I can't ruin it.

"Well Stefan whatever you decide, I'll stand with you but it's just so surreal that she looks exactly like Katherine" Lexi knew this was a touchy subject but she knows I have to talk about it to get past whatever's happened.

"I don't want her because she looks like Katherine, I want her because she's the opposite and she doesn't have any deep flaws. She's wonderful Lexi, she's so beautiful, stunning, she glows when she siles or giggles. She makes the room feel light around me"

"You really do love her" Lexi was pointing out the obvious now.

**Elena's P.O.V**

"That's a nice ring honey" Aunt Jenna comments on the stunning ring sitting on my left hand.

"It was a gift" I say trying to avoid the uncomfortable boyfriend subject.

"From who Elena, come on you can tell me" Jenna says as she does one of those drop dead smiles.

I take my eyes off the road for a few seconds and look at her then look back.

"If I tell you, promise me you won't over react" I make her promise.

"Oh my GOD! ELENA! It was him wasn't it!?" I made her promise.

"You promised!"

"But you didn't tell me so it doesn't count" She knew.

I turned the left indicator on to enter Mystic Falls from our big shopping spree dragging Jeremy along who was currently sitting in the back of my SUV burning his ears with the music on full blast through his ears.

"So when did he give it to you?"

"This morning"

"So that's who the voices belonged to" She winked at me.

"You heard them too?!" I was assuming she was talking about the voices that had led me to underneath the floorboards.

"What?" I've confused her maybe she didn't hear them.

"Yeh we were the voices" I agreed.

"So you two are a thing now?" And she continued with the questions.

"Yes we are" I answered positively.

"Since when?"

"Since this morning"

"Seriously but you've been hanging out for like two months now?"

"Yeh well I guess we were both waiting" I shrug.

We drive pass the bistro and I see Lexi and Stefan getting into the red Porsche.

"Was that Stefan just then getting into that nice car?" More questions.

"Yes it was"

"And that girl with the blonde hair? Who is she? Is he cheating on you because I swear you've been so happy and if he hur…" Overreacting.

"No Jenna it's his best friend Lexi, they've been friends since children plus she's really nice" I explain before she can even finish threatening Stefan.

As I park into the drive I can see a dark figure standing at my window staring out.

I jump out of my car and put my keys in to the front door. I struggle but manage to release the latch hearing a deep click. I throw the door open bashing it inside the wall. I rush upstairs, why is this person in my room? I run into my room and I'm shocked to find no one shadowing the window. I sprint to the window and look out resting my hands on the shelf below. I can see the figure on the side of the street walking away

He has a black leather coat on strangely one that looks like Stefan's. He's wearing a white v-neck tee and black jeans. His jet black long straight hair that stops below his ears is moving in the breeze. It starts to drizzle and soon the drizzle turns into heavy rain.

Jenna calls me and I take a look behind saying I'll be down in a few. I look back and the figure is gone in a moment of seconds.

I'm standing at my window wondering where this dark man had gone. What did he want? Why was he here? How did he get out my house without bypassing me?

Soon the thunder hits and I go downstairs to see why Aunt Jenna was calling me

"Jenna?" I yell.

No one answers.

"Hello?" Still no one answers.

What's going on? I've had a completely normal day until dark tall man guy appeared in my room.

I decide to walk to the back door to see if anybody crazy enough had gone outside to get something. But still no one was outside. I walk to the front door to see if Jenna's car was still in the drive. Yep. What is going on? Where are Jenna and Jeremy? I run upstairs to check both their rooms but their rooms are empty. I'm starting to get worried at which point I called both Jenna and Jeremy but no answer. I called Caroline but the ringer kept going and going straight to voicemail.

I try Bonnie and I got voicemail from her too. Time to try ring Stefan. He picked up on the second ring and I'm thankful to hear anyone's voice.

"Hello Elena?" Stefan rushed.

"Hey Stefan" I'm replying like nothing crazy is happening.

"What's up?" One of Stefan's smooth line answer again.

"Something strange is happening"

"Are you ok Elena?" Stefan fretted for my safety like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Yeh can you come round like as soon as cause I need someone in front of me"

"Yes of course I'll be round asap" I could hear the car door shut from the other end of the phone as if he knew straight away. Stefan hung up

Within moments Stefan was knocking on my door, I rushed to answer it.

I open the door and he's leaning against the door frame with his right arm above his head and his left in his jean pocket. He's soaking.

"What's wrong Elena?" He can see the tears welling up in my face because I'm scared.

"Stefan I was driving home…and as I parked in the driveway I saw a man standing at my window…but he wasn't there when I ran up and then I can't find Jenna or Jeremy and I still can't find them but Jenna's car is still parked in the driveway" I start sobbing leaning into Stefan's chest as he holds my head and strokes my hair hushing in my ears. He's calming me down.

"Can I come inside?" Stefan asked.

As he came inside I took his coat off and felt a sharp pain against the palm of my hand. I flinched and dropped the coat looking down at my palm where a slice had formed from the corner of Stefan's zip which had been picked at. Blood started to form across my hand and Stefan had not noticed what had happened until I breathed in the stinging of the pain on my hand.

"What's wrong Elena?" He started to walk over to me.

"Your coat cut me" I replied. He took two more steps and saw the blood then he winced and turned around. I looked up and he was facing the mirror. I saw his face and it changed. His eyes were bloodshot red and dark along with the rims under his eyes. His veins were popping out from the sides and below his eyes.

"Stefan?" He looked directly at me and then looked down to his left.

"Elena don't"

"Stefan what's going on?"

"Nothing I'm just not that good when I see blood"

"Ok but what's wrong with your face?"

"I have an allergy"

"To what Stefan?"

"I don't know must be something I ate earlier"

The thunder crashed again bringing me back to reality as to not get to distracted with Stefan's face.

I started sobbing understanding that I can't find anything.

I rushed into the kitchen to clean my hands down seeing as Stefan is sensitive to it and once I'd down I wrapped my hand up in a bandage and looked down at the sink closed my eyes and completely broke down. I fell to my knees sliding down the cupboard doors as I make my way to sit on the floor.

"Elena, I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Stefan asked in a hushed voice.

He sat down gently next to me on my left and he put his arms around my shoulders as I dug my head into his chest wanting to find comfort in it, wanting to hide away with him.

"What did this man look like Elena?" Stefan asks cautiously with a serious frown on his forehead showing he's worried.

"He had long black hair and a leather jacket on like yours"

**Stefan's P.O.V**

He did not just cross my line did he? Has he seriously entered my girlfriend's house to see what she looks like? Did he seriously do something to her family? 'Long black hair and a leather jacket on like min' I repeat Elena's words in my head. It must be him who else would it be.

I let out a sigh. One that lingers and makes Elena wonder.

"You know something Stefan don't you? If you do please please tell me cause I have no idea where my Aunt or little brother is and I'm starting to freak out" She starts crying tears are streaming down her face as she looks at me intently wanting an answer.

"Elena, how much do you know about me?" The question exited my throat like I never meant for it to happen.

"The basics, but we've only been going out for two days" She answers.

"Yes but you've known me for two months, Elena do you know about the history of this town?"

"Stefan I really don't need a history lesson right now, it's a Sunday and I'm struggling today, it's been completely normal until I saw that man in my room, Why was he in my room? How does he know where I live? How does he know me? Who is h…."

I cut her off by what I say, I'm completely without control today and it's going wrong, I can't tell her too much otherwise she'll spread the word.

"He's my brother"

There's silence and too much of it.

"What God Damn brother Stefan? You said you don't have any siblings" Great. She's in shock.

"No actually I told you that there is none that I keep in touch with"

I carry on, stopping her from speaking so that I can get a word in.

"My brother is a bad person Elena and he's desperate to see you because I'm protecting you" Oh no, I'm ready for the heat of questions.

"Bad person? Desperate to see me, why? Protecting me, from what?" That's three.

"Elena you won't be able to see me the same way again if I tell you"

"Stefan you're keeping secrets from me and in a relationship you don't keep secrets"

"Elena what I'm going to tell you takes time to soak in. We don't know where your family is do you not want to…" I'm cut off by a loud knock that comes from the front door.

I rush out of Elena's bedroom on my way to answer it as she follows me keeping up with my pace as we jog down the stairs towards the door.

"You open it Elena" I say weary of who might be on the other side of the door.

"Okay" She nods.

She unlocks the latch and opens the door, faster than when I picked her up for the party.

"Where have you been?!" I assume that it's Jenna and Jeremy on the other side of the door. A part of me is relieved.

"Oh sorry honey you took so long to come down when I called you that we thought we should leave you here" Jenna explains.

"Where did you go?" I start to walk from behind the door, trying to make myself visible.

"Is that…Hi Stefan! I didn't know that you'd be joining us" What did I get myself in to.

"Oh I don't know if he can stay, he only came round because you two disappeared and I got a little worried"

"Oh honey sorry we went to go get something for tomorrow but my car wouldn't start, I would've used yours but you had your keys. Anyway Stefan will you be staying for dinner?" Jenna explains and asks.

They start walking towards the kitchen instead of just standing in the doorway outside where it's raining out the porch.

"My apologies but no I'm afraid no I have plans with my brother" My excuse sorted.

**Elena's P.O.V**

His brother. Someone I knew that never existed in his life until 10 minutes ago when I was freaking out because of his brother being in my room.

"I'll drop him home it's raining and it looks like he didn't bring his car, I'll be back in a few hours though, ready for dinner" I explain wanting to get out of the house so that my boyfriend can tell me what the hell is going on.

"Oh no that's fine I'll walk" He's trying to get out of it but I want to know and I want to know now, so no he won't be getting out of it.

"Are you crazy it's raining outside and you'll get soaked!" I smile at him with and evil look.

"Ok you can drive me home" He's given in.

Moments later Stefan and I were in the black SUV I owned.

"So I'd like my history lesson now please seeing as I know where my family are" I'm curious with a serious tone and face that matches almost ordering it from him.

"Ok you're going to find it hard to follow and believe so try to trust me and understand me because what I'm about to tell you is the truth and only the truth" I'm ever so more curious now, what's so important?

"Elena you know those animal attacks that have been going on since a month ago?"

Those animal attacks, or supposedly they are. I think that they're something else something far from animalism. What kind of animal drains the blood of a human being leaving them in a forgetful situation and with broken bones and bruising?

"Yes I've heard of them" I don't take my eyes off The Boarding House which I've never entered before I just understand that my boyfriend and his Uncle lives there. This house is massive on the outside so I wonder what it must be like on the interior. I pull into the drive way and sit patiently for his answer but he gets out the car and continues to do the door.

"Stefan where are you going you said you'd tell me!" Why is he walking away, I'm starting to feel the fury inside my chest knowing that he's walking away from me.

"And I will but inside where it's not cramped?" Oh I see. I follow him inside the massive door.

Damn right somewhere it's not cramped, as I enter the hallway in front me could fit at least 20 people inside let alone 3 in mine. I start to follow Stefan intently wanting answers more and more desperately with every step he takes forward, leaving me drowning in his beautiful smelling mist he leaves behind him.

He takes me into a fancy vintage room where a tray crowded with fancy glass bottles with some liquid filled with sat. On every wall there are shelves filled and filled with books. Every wall has books and the only sights of orange wallpaper with light red vines on are enclosed on the windows that looked squeaky clean. Single chairs and couches sat surrounding the fireplace that sat directly in the middle of the front wall, the only wall without books.

"Please take a seat Elena" I chose to seat myself nearest the fireplace and sitting down I immediately felt the burning heat on my right. Stefan poured himself a drink of whiskey.

"I'm going to need this to tell you" I nodded but my face was showing all seriousness.

"Those animal attacks Elena…, they weren't animal attacks" I knew it but then what would they be?

"I'm all ears Stefan I want to know what secrets you have that are so desperate, why your brother is stalking me and why you acted so weird when I cut myself, so please carry on, I'll just sit and listen"

"Ok Elena I really don't understand how to tell you what I want, so can you ask me some questions that I can answer?"

He had a point, when you don't know how to tell someone something you need to be asked to find out yourself.

"Ok, try explaining why you're weird around blood?"

"That I can answer later"

"Why are you so perfect?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/U**

**The whole story jumps a bit, I'll start with Elena's P.O.V and then it goes off to Damon's P.O.V which I wanted to try out. I will do a flashback to clear some things up and then hopefully you'll enjoy it. I'm just trying to keep the story moving and not keep slowing down to one scene only.**

**Thank you.**

**P x**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I watch as Stefan glides through the forest. He's running around trying to find a scrawny helpless bunny or squirrel to have a pick at.

It's not an unusual feeling anymore. To the fact that Stefan is what he is and he can't help it. I promised him that I would not tell anyone and not even my friends. I hate the fact that I cannot tell Bonnie, we share everything and kills me to keep what could be fatal from her.

"Hey" Stefan speeds over to me faster than I ever thought he could two months ago, when he was hiding secrets from me. He gently lays his hands around my waist above my bum and he leans in to kiss me. I complete it by kissing him back and then we part.

"Hey" I reply after another gentle kiss.

"What do you want to do today?" Stefan asks hugging me tightly.

"I don't mind, whatever you think is best" He tightens his grip as if I'm about to be threatened by something. He tightens it just like he did two months ago.

"_**I'm one of those evil monsters, you're not going to want to stay with me, no girl does after I tell them and then I have to compel them to forget what just happened and break their hearts knowing they could never accept me. Elena I don't know why but since I met you I just feel like living that extra stretch just that little bit more to stay with you."**_

_**I stand there trying to piece together what I had just been told. I know fully understand why Stefan has been hiding around, how well Stefan and Lexi get along. Lexi's one of them too. She helped Stefan in a time of need, when he was raw and needed help.**_

_**I saw Stefan lower his head and look down at his phone.**_

"_**What are doing?" Are the first words to come out of my mouth since an hour earlier when I'd finished asking me questions to help Stefan explain to me what was going on? I'd stayed quiet for an hour; I sat still and listened patiently.**_

"_**Elena, I'm going to ask you three important questions and I need you to answer truthfully" Stefan had looked back up at me and walked closer in to my face. He was serious, this was his life and he just wants someone to make it better for him. Something inside of me was saying "No don't trust him Elena, this is not who you are supposed to be with" But then I'm thinking what if I do carry on with this one guy who I had fallen in love with just over two months ago, we'd been hanging out for a while then and he'd asked me out just two days ago early in the morning and presented me with a pretty promise ring saying that he'd promise to look after me and promise to keep me happy.**_

_**I nod, understanding that I need to tell truthfully and speak when he needs me too.**_

"_**Elena, do you still love me?" **_

"_**Yes" I reply my answer filled with all seriousness and forth filling truth.**_

"_**Will you keep my secret?" His second question.**_

"_**Yes" my second answer filled with as much as my first answer.**_

"_**Will you stay with me?" His third question.**_

"_**Yes" My third answer. I'm letting myself stay with him, I'm filled and consumed deep in curiosity, I want to know more and he's been so helpful and the best person I know. He understands and I know that he loves me, otherwise he wouldn't have told me. I love him so much and I just know that he needs someone to love. He came to me in a time of need so I'll return the favor.**_

"_**Elena are you sure?" He asks this was more than three questions, maybe I just can't believe that I actually want to be with him after just explaining to me.**_

"_**I'm positive Stefan. I want to be with you. You came to me when I needed someone most. To make me happy and make me laugh because I would not be happy to this day. I would be so stuck inside myself crying and mourning so much knowing that I had no one. I only have five people left and only three of them understand" The three people being Aunt Jenna who lost her closest friend and sister. Jeremy my little brother who has lost a mom and a dad and Stefan who also doesn't have any parents.**_

"_**Is it ok if I can ask questions? Seeing as I'll be spending the rest of MY life with you" Although Stefan is immortal and will live forever until someone drives a sharp piece of wood through his chest, I still want to live my human life, I want to go to college, age, start a living and succeed, then age, start a family, age some more and grow old. I may not be able to do that with Stefan but it doesn't mean I can't have it.**_

"_**Yes of course, anything Elena" He walks over to me and holds me tight then takes me to the front room instead of this uhh library we are standing in.**_

"_**How old are you?" This was the question that had beamed most in my head. The Salvatore Boarding House looks like it's from a different era. His accent and his vocabulary is fro a different era and that bag, the one where we had first met, was from a different era. So I know that Stefan is from a different era and I'm expecting old.**_

"_**165 years of age. 166 on November 5**__**th**__**" He says with a slight smile.**_

"_**So that would put you at 1848?" I say doubting the year he was born.**_

"_**1846 Elena" He chuckles.**_

"_**Oops my bad" I giggle back.**_

_**He holds me tighter and tighter scooping me off and carrying me as if there are sharks on the floor he held me high and close to his chest.**_

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I can hear someone, they are fast and speeding towards us. I recognize the pace and the sound of the beats in their heart. It's familiar and I know who it is. I hold Elena closer and tighten my grip making sure that her face cannot be seen.

"Elena don't move, Damon's coming" She nods in my chest. I haven't told Elena about Katherine yet and I want to prevent her from finding out because Damon is going to remember about Katherine and the whole world will burn down again just like it did 50 years ago when he promised me a life of misery for eternity.

Damon is visible now and he's slowed down and started strolling towards me.

"Hello Brother, how nice to see you on this chilly day in West Virginia, Mystic Falls. Where we grew up together and met a girl. However you seem to have met another girl and fallen in love. Have you told her our little secret?" He's teasing me and this is his revenge and promise to me for misery. He knows I've told her.

"Hello Damon, Yes Elena knows and she is well aware of you too" I explain, I have a feeling I know what he's going to do.

"Well then can I see this fine young woman who is keeping my brother from me?" Now there will be trouble.

"No Damon you can't, you almost killed her friends"

"Well it's not my fault that I need to survive. We people, Elena have a special diet and that diet comes with the menu. On the menu there is a word, I spell it out for you. B-L-O-O-D, blood, human blood preferably to make us strong. Your boyfriend seems to hop in the other direction and hurt innocent little bunnies and squirrels" Damon is trying to scare Elena off but she stands her ground.

"He's doing it to be with me" Elena blurts out, promising not to turn around and face Damon.

"Oh Elena you'll get stressed of having a supernatural boyfriend, you'll break up with him and then he'll have to compel you to forget what he told you"

"Elena's not like that Damon" I say.

"Oh really? Can I see her" He says, temper in his tone and then with one swift movement he grabs Elena and she screams hiding her face in her hands. I was helpless on a bunny diet I was weak and Damon fed properly.

"So Elena, care to turn around or shall I make you" Damon spoke again with even more rage.

"Elena, you don't have to but I want you too because he'll hurt you otherwise" He's left me no choice, I lay down on the ground helpless and unmoving, trying to prepare myself to take Elena away.

She slowly turned around and pulled her hands away from her face. She looked up at my horrid brother.

Damon blinked and squinted his eyes, he was in disbelief.

**Damon's P.O.V**

…Is this a trick? I thought that she was trapped in her necklace, I swear to God she is.

It can't be though, she can't be her. Yet here she is standing in front of me, with those tempting brown eyes that showed so much evil yet so much love for both my brother and I. I love her but she's here with Stefan, how could they both betray me. She said she loved me more than Stefan yet Stefan pushed her away. I don't understand why is she here with him?

I've stood here for 10 minutes in silence. Her silent and Stefan on the floor in pain from my frantic to see Elena but it's not its Katherine.

"Damon, it's not who you think it is" My little brother shouted to me, I had stepped so far back bringing Katherine with me.

Katherine looked confused almost, she rotated towards Stefan.

"Who?" Katherine said.

"Damon had fallen in love with a girl who looks like you. At the moment he's trying to work out why you look like her" Stefan had explained. I haven't lifted my lips yet to speak.

"What? Stefan what are you not telling me?" Why doesn't she remember, it's Katherine I'm sure of it, this cannot be any other person.

"Damon step away from Elena" Stefan had got up now he's healed and he wants Katherine back but I don't want him to have her again.

I didn't flinch as Stefan walked towards us.

"Elena" Stefan said, indicating he wants her.

Katherine started to shift towards Stefan and then she started running towards him.

I sped in front of her, stopping her path to Stefan. Why hadn't she sped to him?

"You said you loved me not him"

"What?" Katherine doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Katherine how did you get out? You were trapped" I'm firing up my questions.

"Stefan what is he talking about?" She's shouting over my shoulder.

"Like I said Elena, you look like someone who Damon fell in love with, I would explain but I can't tell you because it's still too much, you're just getting used to living this way with me" Stefan shouted back.

"Damon, I'm not who you think I am, whoever you think that is. I'm Elena and I love Stefan." If this was really Elena then why on hells earth does she look like Katherine?!

"Stefan this is Katherine I'm sure of it" I open my mouth again. My confusion is so deep that I stumble backwards on to the ground.

"This is not Katherine, Damon I'll talk to you later but now it's getting dark and I need to get Elena home, meet me here in 30 minutes ok?" I don't want to agree with this, it's Katherine I've never been more positive, although she's acting unusual and her hair looks different, it's straight and not in the big tight curls she used to have.

"Ok but I want every bit of information you have, Stefan" I say as if I'm about to kill him for tricking me.

"Of course Damon whatever you require to know" He takes Katherine away from me whilst she loks back over her shoulder with a slight smile and then looks back.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

"You're still keeping secrets from me?! Stefan when are you going to tell me everything?!" Elena is shouting at me, she's mad because I didn't tell her that Damon would think that she's Katherine, that I didn't tell her about Katherine.

"Elena trust me you're not ready for the truth, please I couldn't tell you" that was my excuse.

"Stefan with everything I tell you, I trust you but I trusted you more to tell me things that you're keeping from me, why is it so important? Tell me Stefan" I stay quite not answering her. She's shifting about in the passenger seat of my Porsche as I drive towards her house.

"Stefan! Tell me I want to know why it is so important!" She's getting angrier by the minute and I don't know what to say.

"Elena…I…I can't tell you because you're not ready to hear it" I go on, I know that this is not going to end well and she's going to be upset with me.

"Well Stefan I thought you could tell me, but you obviously don't have it in you to tell the truth" She sits back and crosses her arms with her eyebrows sharp on her face.

"I do but sometimes we have to keep secrets from each other, we can't completely open up" I speak up as my excuse becomes more valid.

"Oh I see, ok" She's now smirking but I can still tell that she's raging about in her head, screaming and really pissed off with me.

We spent the next two minutes in silence until I drive up to the side pavement closest to her house so that she doesn't have to cross the road.

"Are you free tomorrow?" I ask breaking the stupid silence.

"I don't know, you tell me, am I?" Oh I see where this is going, it's dead straight that she's going to get back at me.

She slams the door shut on my car and I feel a slight pain as she hurts my little red car.

She strides off in anger, I like it when she's pissed, it makes me laugh because she isn't normally and when she does her angry stride it makes me want to chase after her but I stop myself. I just sit here in my car, parked staring at the back of her walking away.

I drive off in anger on my way to Damon back at the forest.

I park my car on the verge of the green so I'm sliding at an angle. I grab my phone and take my keys out of the ignition then open the door and get out.

I'm speeding towards the clearing when a crow flies out and lands on my face. I'm put to a halt and I recognize the white mist covering my feet to my ankles. Damon.

I listen in to the nearest noises and I can hear Damon's grunting. He's feeding. I run towards my left and speed up getting closer and closer towards the innocent human that Damon is sucking the life out of. I don't want to tear the human's veins wide open when I take down my brother so if I think about this rationally then what I have to do is come at Damon from behind. His hearing will be blocked out because all senses are on the blood that is making him quenched.

I return to my car and speed round the back until I can see the back of Damon's leather jacket. I speed up towards him and once I touch him I make sure that I force Damon off the ground so that his canines unlock and lift, I throw him to our right and get as far from the human as I possibly can.

"What the hell are you doing Damon?!" I'm furious at him for feeding when I'm around him. He knows for a fact that I can't feed on human blood because I'm prone to becoming what I fear and loathe the most.

"I got peckish and seeing as I checked out her family history, she doesn't have any so I took a bite. She's clean it was beautiful, I was in heaven Stefan, she hasn't taken drugs, she doesn't smoke and I couldn't even taste a hint of alcohol. Do you know how rare that is?! I had to take it" He explains, blissfully trying to tempt me.

I stayed silent, to be fair yes a clean human is a rare one but he knows too well.

"Oh what's the matter, Ripper a little shy to come out?" He teases me.

"Damon I came here for you so let's get on with it"

He went to the human and cleared her up with a wet wipe that he has stashed away in his back pocket. It looks like he keeps a packet because I'm around. He then bites into his right wrist and forces it onto her mouth. Her eyes are still open whilst she forcefully takes the liquid Damon's making her drink. Damon takes advantage and looks into her eyes, his pupils and hers dilating.

"You will forget the last 7 and half minutes that just happened, you were walking your dog and you tripped over, but you're fine now and there is nothing wrong with you" Damon is compelling the human blood bag he just took a drink from.

I turned around to the sound of shuffling and whining to find a black Labrador puppy sitting patiently waiting for its owner. Damon tied its leash to a tree. Typical. I untie the leash and put it in the woman's right hand as she gets up. Damon and I clear out into the clearing.

"Thank you" I say forcing it out of my stomach, meaning it because he cleared his own mess up.

"No problem little brother" He says turning his head to his right to give me a weak smile.

"So tell me why I didn't see Katherine 30 minutes ago?" Damon asked, he's confused and really curious.

"Damon, do you remember what a doppelganger is?" I ask trying to refresh his memory.

"Yes I do, it's part of the supernatural world" Damon agrees with me.

"Well Katherine's real name is Katerina Petrova" I say pronouncing the woman's name right with a Bulgarian accent.

"Go on" Damon insists.

"The Petrova bloodline is a Doppelganger one" I can see that Damon is still not following.

"But Elena is a Gilbert she's one of the founding families and Katherine didn't have any children" Damon is just giving me ore feedback and more to come.

"I have answers for both your questions but I'll answer the second one for you first"

Damon nods in understanding.

"Katherine had a child in Bulgaria, nobody knew about it, because she was young and foolish and her father disowned her by taking the child away and giving it away. A doppelganger is born every 500 years. The answer to your first question is that Elena was found in a clearing in Bulgaria whilst Grayson and Miranda where on holiday, they'd been trying so hard for a child but it wouldn't happen. Anyway they were driving along the empty road and found white cloth in the clearing, it was moving so they went to check it out. They got out the car and found the child, someone had clearly left it out because there was a note saying '_if you have picked up this darling baby girl, then please take care of her because I'm deep trouble and she will not live a happy life nor live long if she stays. I owe you great fully for your consideration and taking her into care. She's yours now and the only favor I ask of you is if you can name her Elinia. Thank you.' _Of course Grayson and Miranda wanted their own input so they changed the spelling of her name to a more American sounding. She is the third in the Petrova bloodline."

My explanation was long but Damon and I stood facing each other. I could see the understanding but sadness in his face.

"That's why you won't tell her. Because of losing her parents she doesn't need to know she's adopted or from a particular bloodline that means so much. She won't be able to handle it just yet. Good luck with putting up with her crap" Damon felt sorry for me and a this I'm shocked but now it's time for me to ask questions.

"Damon why are you here?" I ask, the first I've asked for a long time"

"Let us go do some brother bonding" I am not in agreement with this.

"No Damon. Why are you here?" I am persistent and committed to asking this question which is of so much value to me.

"I came to find Katherine's necklace"

"_**Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the 1864 Founders Ball, Now if you please take your places on the floor"**_

_**I stand on the sidelines watching as my brother lets him in to the heart of a monster. He's holding her waist with both his hands, stepping as she does, moving with her and swaying in a circular motion around the room with the many other couples that have come to the founders ball.**_

_**I briefly listen into the conversation they are quietly having.**_

"_**Katherine, if you do not mind me saying, you look ravishing in that necklace resting on your collar bone" Damon compliments the woman he's dancing with.**_

"_**Why Thank You Damon, I've always liked this necklace, I found it under my floorboards in the middle of the darkness in my household. I've seen pictures of it with my mother and my grandmother in. It must be a family heir loom inherited by the ladies of the Pierce family" Her voice leaves an itching in my head until I can feel a gentle tap on my shoulder.**_

"_**Hello Mr. Salvatore" Rebekah Mikaelson appears in front of me.**_

_**I can't see to shake her no matter what I try or do, she always follows my bee line. She manages to get me into the position of everyone else who is taking forth in movement tonight. Rebekah drags me into the middle of the famous floor and we start moving to the gentle strings strumming along with the other fine instruments that can make a beautiful noise.**_

"_**Miss. Mikaelson, I was wondering when I would see you again" I don't really care for Rebekah but somehow she always manages to put a smile on my face with the looks she gives me.**_

"_**Well Mr. Salvatore I believe that I am right in front of you" Rebekah says giving me a fare of her nostrils and a grin that could hold up a lit candle.**_

"_**It seems so" I reply before being cut off with the moment at when we have to change our partners.**_

"_**Ahh Stefan, how are you enjoying the ball?" Katherine asks me.**_

"_**I was enjoying it until you appeared in my arms" I started to stare at the necklace that was in a still motion in front of me, balancing on the bones of this perfect woman's neck.**_

"_**Damon is right that necklace does look rather desiring on your neck Katherine." I explain speaking once again as she holds herself from wincing at the hurtful comments I give to her.**_

"_**I know, I rather do like it" I stare at the woman on the blue stone and the gold rimmed edges with leaves on the side.**_

I leave my brother standing in the clearing trying to figure things out. I must not let him find the necklace. Katherine is trapped in the woman on the blue stone and I can't have Damon unlocking it to fall in love with her again.

I get in my car and head towards Elena's house. I'm hoping she won't be mad. I'm hoping she'll forgive e for not telling her. I'm hoping she'll forgive me for being such an asshole. I'll apologies in the best way I can.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U**

**Trying my best to keep it interesting for you all.**

**I hope you're enjoying it so far.**

**P x**

**Elena's P.O.V**

_2012 Saturday14th August_

_Why is he still keeping secrets from me, I don't understand. He's told me everything so far but I still trust him to tell me everything he knows about me._

_I'm not mad at him but just confused, I love him a hell lot more, as if his secrets have brought us closer. Bonnie still doesn't know and it kills me not telling her. She has shared so many thoughts and things with me that now I feel guilty for not telling her what this remote village is scared of._

_With all that's been going on lately, Damon attacking my friends, Matt won't stop staring at me, Stefan being my new boyfriend, Not being able to tell Bonnie anything and now starting up for Cheer squad again, it's all so confusing and now I have another problem that I supposedly look like another girl who Damon feel in love with decades ago._

_It all leads back to meeting Stefan. Before I met him I was bored, mourning and miserable but now I'm happy, in love, confused, angry and feeling all the emotions I never felt before Stefan._

_He's the last person I think about at night and the first person I think about in the morning. I can't get him out of my head. I can't get his shady green eyes, the touch of his lips, his finger tips tracing my arms, his wavy blonde and brown hair. Stefan._

Just as I returned my book behind my canvas I heard a tap at my window, I decided to ignore it until I heard another tap. He can't be. I padded over to my bedroom window and looked outside. It wasn't who I thought it was. It was Caroline and Bonnie. My face lit up when I saw both of them.

I opened the window.

"You two could knock" I say with a smile beaming on my face.

"We felt like adventure instead Leni" My nickname to them was unusual but I liked it.

"You mean Bonnie Bennet wanted an adventure" Caroline said with her arms crossed but she was smiling.

"Well you miss out on too much" Bonnie turned to Caroline.

"Anyway do you want a girls night?" Caroline asked me. I needed one to be honest. I was going through too much stress and I haven't spoken to my girls in what felt like forever.

"Yes pleeease, hold on let me just tell Jenna" I disappeared from the window and padded through to my Aunt's room.

I knocked until she said enter.

I took a few steps in and found my Aunt in her bed reading a book, as grownups do. She turned and smiled at me her curly red hair waved, welcoming me.

"What do you need honey?" Her smile balanced out her perfect brown eyes which looked at me with content.

"Well Bonnie and Caroline are at my window…don't ask why…and they want a girls night, can I go?" I ask politely not forgetting my mannerisms.

"Yes you can, as long as you're not going to sneak out and see Stefan are you?" Ahh the old parenting worry. Boys.

"No of course not, we're kind of in a disagreement now anyways, I want to let it cool off" I explain my feet fidgeting turning on their sides as if I was uncomfortable talking about this subject.

"Oh alright then, well I'll see you tomorrow honey and don't get back too late" Jenna smiles at me, she trusts me fully and she knows I won't do anything bad but I ask anyway because that way I can earn her trust.

"Promise" I'm psyched now as I sprint back over to my room with that burning feel of excitement in my chest.

Caroline and Bonnie are still waiting outside chatting to one another.

"I have parental; consent! I'll be down in a few let me just get my things" I shout to them as they turn their heads towards me and start squealing.

"Ok we'll wait in the car babe" Caroline shouts back to me as I nod in agreement and close my window.

I go over to my cupboards and grab a bag then run over to my draws and grab my spare clothes and makeup and get the necessary needs.

As I shove my coat on and grab my keys, phone and wallet and slide my bag up to my shoulder I run downstairs and shout bye to anyone in the house letting them know that I'm going.

I open the door and readjust myself. I look up to find Stefan staring at me with his hands in his new denim coat.

I'm startled as I jump backwards.

"I can't talk right now" I move past him out the door, closing it behind me.

"Elena please I have a favor to ask" He pleads me but I won't give in.

"Tough I'm busy Stefan" I reply, I don't know what's causing me to be so bitchy to him but maybe it's the fact that I don't know what he's not telling me.

"Well where are you going?" He asks me following me trying to keep up.

"I don't know why don't you find out?" I start to tease him in my angry mode as I start across the road to my friends in Bonnie's new car.

"Ha very funny" he says to me with a smirk on his face that I can tell is there.

"ELENA! WATCH OUT!" He shouts to me, I look behind me and see him sprinting towards me, not speeding because of my friends in front.

He grabs on to me and holds me, forcing me to crouch down as he does over me. I can hear a loud beeping noise that sounds heavy and deep then I feel a sharp pain that gathers onto the right side of my body as I hear two high pitched screams before I can't see anything and fall asleep.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I'm still awake but I can't open my eyes. My eyelids feel heavy and all I can feel is weight. I can hear a beeping noise every second and then I know where I am. I try to listen in to the nearest conversation to find anything familiar being said. After a few seconds of tuning I can hear Caroline Forbes sobbing, but it's muffled, she must be in someone's arms.

"It was just a massive truck and they were talking as Elena was crossing the road, Stefan followed and he crouched over her protecting her because otherwise if they had both started to move out the way they would be paraylised from the back down. It hit them and they were both knocked out. Caroline ran outside and knocked back on Elena's door and told her Aunt whilst I called 911 and now we're here, can we see them?" This was Bonnie who was speaking, she sounded calm and collective but I could tell she was probably crying.

I heard shuffling to my right and heard a small noise.

"Stefan?" It was Elena I could tell through her raspy voice and tired tone.

My eyelids opened to the sound of her voice and I turned my head towards her.

She was bruised on the right side of her face. Her right eye was black and blue as were her cheeks, she had red scarring on her forehead and blood on her lip. One of the nurses had tied her back and I saw more massive bruising on her neck.

"Elena, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't get you out in time. I'm sorry for chasing after you to talk to you, I'm so…." My apologetic tone was interrupted by hers.

"Stefan don't worry, I'm still here and you made that possible. I'm sorry for running away from you and not talking to you and for being a bitch to you" She spoke in a tired tone and she was wasting energy. Elena was half a meter away and I could see her sorry brown eyes with deep worry perfectly.

"Elena, I'm sorry" I said persistent on apologizing to the beautiful girl I've hurt next to me.

"Stefan, I'm sorry" She replied, also persistent on apologizing to me.

"Elena, I promise to you that I will tell you everything from now on, I won't keep things from you anymore, because this is where it gets us and I hate fighting with you"

"Thank you Stefan" I held out my hand so that it rested on her right hand below. Our hands hanging from each other off the bed sides.

"Although it is pretty funny when you do your angry strut" I smile as she giggles back at me.

"Heyyy" She says in her teasing tone.

We lock eyes for a moment and stare deeply and intently. I'm so glad she's not mad at me anymore, but I've made a promise and I must keep it.

"Elena do you want to know about Katherine?" I ask keeping my promise.

"Can we talk about this later when I'm out" Out of what, where was she going?

My face turned, I was no longer beaming my charming smile for her, I was now worried.

"Out of what?" I've started panicking.

"Out of surgery Stefan, you were awake when I told you" Was I really awake?

"Was I awake?"

"No but you were listening, you nodded to me Stefan" Her face now changed.

"I don't remember Elena" Then it came to me.

"Elena, how long have we been in this hospital?"

"Two days Stefan…oh" She now knows what I'm thinking.

"I've been in a coma, the truck must have hit me on the head" A coma isn't bad for two days but it means that I can forget things. For a person of my kind, it's like compelling.

Our silence is broken when I remember why I was panicking.

"Why are you going into surgery?" I ask.

"For my ribs, they are completely shattered, they are going to replace them"

"With what Elena?"

"Titanium ones, they can't break them again there are shards everywhere, but there is one problem"

A problem, what more problems can be put on my chest? I look at Elena intently, wanting her to carry on.

"It's a situation where if they misplace one piece then I could become parylised for indefinitely" I'm sure my heart stops when she says this. Elena is not allowed to be hurt I can't live with myself if she is.

A different voice butts into our conversation.

"Right Miss. Gilbert time for your operation" It was a male British accent. I look over to the guy speaking and am shocked by who I see.

I don't want him near Elena.

"Klaus get away from her" I could tell that by his fake name tag clipped to his stethoscope that he stole the white doctors coat from someone.

"What's wrong Stefan he's the best doctor this hospital has?" Elena looks at me with confusion.

"No Elena he's a fake, he's bad" I'm panicking knowing what Klaus will do to her.

"Stefan stop it and calm down, you've been in an accident, your head is confused" Elena keeps talking but she committed to trying to persuade me.

I see where this is going, I make a quick 2 second plan in my head and begin to follow it through.

"Sorry, your right I must be mistaken" I give Elena a weak smile as she smiles with relief towards me. I look at Klaus and can tell I've completely caught him off guard as his smirk disappears.

"Sorry doctor, you remind me of someone. Is it ok if I can have 2 minutes with my girlfriend before she goes in?" I ask politely, hoping that it'll work.

"Yes of course I'll just go check on the other patient in the room" He walks off and puts the stethoscope in his ears so I know it's blocking the sound from y voice. He can't hear me.

"Elena, do you trust me?" I look to Elena and know she's listening.

"Yes I do why, what's wrong?"

"This is connected to the Katherine situation I need to tell you about but can you just trust me?" I keep y eyes on Klaus making sure he isn't listening.

"Oh, yes of course Stefan what is it that you need to say?"

"No it's something I need you to do" I bite into my wrist place it near Elena.

She looks up and down from my wrist to hers and then nods, she understands. When I told her who I was, I told her about the healing and transition procedures and that if I hand over my wrist to her she will need to take it.

She pulls it towards her and starts to drain the drops of blood coming through my pierced skin. I can also see a tear stream down from her face. She knows that this doctor is deadly.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to her as I take my wrist away and wipe her mouth where blood is seen.

"It's fine, you'll always be forgiven no matter what, I know that you're trying to protect me" She whispers back.

I wipe the tear from her eye as Klaus removes the stethoscope from his ears and turns around towards Elena and lays his hands on the bar and starts to pull her away. Elena and I give each other a glance, knowing she'll never have the same life again. I mouth that I'm sorry and she mouths back it's fine. I mouth that I love her and she mouths back that she loves me too. A tear slides down my face as she's rotated to go first through the door so that Klaus can give me a wink.

He's looking back at me with a smirk in his face and an evil glint in his eye just like in the 1920's, the glint I used to adore.

"**So Stefan, are you sick of working solo yet?" Klaus asks me, my best friend, my closest and like no other, a good brother.**

"**Why Klaus, is it time to go into business together?" I smile at my friend with his dark condescending light blue eyes that have the hint of yellow towards the pupil.**

**He gives me the look the one where his eyes look at me in such a way that I get excited because I know he means to have fun.**

"**Well maybe just so, we could have fun together Stefan, you and I with our brothers Damon and Elijah. I know that Damon would happily have fun and Elijah loves the rollercoaster of thrill." It was a very good business proposal and I'm siding on doing it.**

"**That sounds thrilling my friend, let us go talk to Damon and Elijah to see what they think" I already know what they think, Elijah follows Klaus around like a lost puppy and Damon lives for his hunger.**

**We go and sit in the booth that our brothers are sitting in and join the little alcohol fest.**

"**So brothers, Stefan and I have come up with a brilliant idea that we think would be terrible if you two missed out" Klaus began.**

**Damon laughed loudly, he's not completely drunk yet but I know he's still going to remember this in the early hours of the morning so whatever he says, he'll know and remember.**

"**Ahh tell us the blueprints" Damon spoke loudly over the wonderful music that was playing from the centre stage below a floor down.**

"**Well Klaus and I have decided, the four of us, out on business. We get to be our true characters just like those superheroes played in the screens, except we get to be the villains" I spoke. I know that this means I get tor for fill what I love, that's why I have finally agreed with Klaus to abandon solo mode.**

"**So what would I be?" Elijah asked.**

"**You my friend would be the brains and heart beating of this pack, and myself?" Damon said.**

"**You would be the one who closes every deal and partakes in every decision" I say, my brother is good at what he does and he loves it.**

"**Stefan here would be the love of his life, the one that keeps him awake…The Ripper" I laugh and smile gladly at this, the sweet revenge I gather from being my love.**

"**And you…our brother would be the tasteful leader of this pack the trustworthy steed, leading us into battle and coming out our hero" I say raising my glass in a rather tasteful way.**

**Klaus stares back at me, our new leader, he's got the glint that I love in his eyes, the glint that means adventure and thrill.**

After hours and hours of waiting preparing myself to get Elena out of the hospital as quick as I could, I finally get approached, not by Elena but by a doctor.

"Hello you must be Stefan Salvatore?" I nod to this confirming that I am.

"I'm Dr. Merideth Fell and I've been looking after both you and Miss. Gilbert. Anyway I'm here to update you on Miss. Gilbert's status and tell you that she's strangely lost liters of blood, she's on the brink of dying, yet there is no scarring to show where a needle has been injected to take that blood. Also she healed too quickly, she had something that should've taken years to repair, well she repaired in less than an hour" my heart stopped, she's on the brink of dying?

I want to see her and I want to see her now. What's going on?

"I want to see Elena" I demanded.

"Bu we can't ju…" I cut her off and dragged her to the side of Elena's room not looking through the door. I look into the doctors eyes and compel her.

"You will let me see Elena, she's in critical condition and it's vital that I get her out the hospital now, you will let me do it and sign us out saying that she was well and fine to go to anyone who asks" She nods her pupils still dilating.

She takes me through to Elena's room where I can see Elena's heart monitor unmoving, on a constant beep, no breaks. No this cannot happen not now please Elena don't be dead.

I rush over to her and find her non blinking and her pulse has stopped. I see her spare clothes on the seat next to her bed and tell the doctor to go outside and tell no one to come in. I start dressing Elena blind not looking anywhere where she wouldn't want me to, respecting her privacy. I take all the tubes and sticky patches off her body and sit her down on the chair. I make the bed making it look like she was sent home.

I pick Elena up, she feels weightless due to the lack of blood in her system. I walk outside with Elena in my arms and tell the doctor that Elena's going home now. I head down the corridor with Elena in my arms, she's unmoving and I don't like the fact that her heart isn't beating. I'm rushing towards the door until I get distracted by the smell that I cannot avoid.

I turn towards the smell and walk towards it. I can feel movement under my eyes and find a fridge. I open it with Elena in my arms and find a stash of blood bags. Skillfully I grab two B rare and close the fridge again. It's dangerous but it's for Elena.

I speed up to my car which I got Bonnie to drive here for me. I open the passenger door and place Elena in it then I take the two blood bags and put them in the glove compartment above Elena's knees and then shut the door. I speed towards the driver's door and get in, put the key in the ignition and fire up the car.

Elena will never have the same life again, not after Klaus. Just to think this would never have happened if I just told Elena about Katherine. We're on the road towards The Boarding House and I think of a plan that won't be easy for the dead beauty next to me to digest. She won't take it well at all but as far as I can see, it's the only option.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I'm wake up choking, with water flowing out my mouth. I'm on hard surface with twigs. I open my eyes once I'm laying back down, my back against the harsh surface beneath me. I can see him leaning over me, his hair wet and dripping onto my damp clothes. His dark green eyes looking at me intently, with all curiosity on his face.

"Katherine?" He says to me in a tone deep with question.

I give him a confused look.

"No my name's Elena" I say with a tight throat, saw from choking.

"I'm sorry you look identical to someone I've met before" His eyes are sorry as he sits back and put's his hands underneath my neck and back, and slowly lifts my upper half up.

"You've been in an accident but I rescued you" He sits across from me as I start to gather my memories. I start looking around from my left to right. I'm on the bank of the deep hurtful river that my…mom and dad just…died in. They can't be. No they're not.

"Are they?" I say to him. He's silent for too long and nods.

"I'm sorry but your dad was persistent on you getting out first, I went back for them but it was too late, I really do apologize Miss. Elena, I wish there was something I could've done more" He explains.

I can feel a massive ache in the left side of my chest feeling the insides like it's being ripped, I can feel hurt and I start to cry. I look to my right and I can see a sunken silver object. That was the car and knowing that my parents are still in there. Floating, helpless but I know that they are holding hands and they died together, still loving.

"I'm sorry Miss. Elena for calling you Katherine, you're the opposite of her. You don't need to know me yet, I'm sure you will one day. I'll always be protecting you I promise" He says I'm confused until he looks at me deep in the eyes and I see his pupils dilate.

"Elena, forget me and forget that I saved you, forget that we ever met and the dark figure you saw move in the water was just something that got caught up in the crash. I'm sorry"

I woke up screaming and I felt damp. I stopped screaming when I realize that someone is holding me. I open my eyes and I can see a dark room, I recognize it, it's too familiar. Stefan's room. The lights aren't on and I'm sat in the covers of his bed. I can feel a person's hands on the tops of my arms near my shoulder, there are holding me tight and stable.

I turn to face the person and it's Stefan, of course it is. But there's something wrong as I can see the tears in Stefan's face and water in his eyes. His mouth his open and he's breathing heavily, he looks shocked.

"Elena" He says pulling me towards him and holding me tight.

"Elena I…I didn't think you were going to wake up" I pull away from him confused.

"Wake up? Why am I here?" I ask rudely.

"Elena you remember we were at the hospital because we were both hit. That British doctor took you in to operation" Yes I remembered, I remembered too well. Klaus was his name and before he turned the oxygen mask on he stuck a needle in my neck and I started to feel dizzy after a few seconds and then I blacked out.

"Yes I remember Klaus. He stuck a needle in my neck" I said.

"But do you remember what I said to you before Klaus took you when I wanted to talk to you?" Yes I did.

"Yes I do and you gave me your wrist just in case anything bad happened to me" I was just gathering my breathe from the latest memory I just had.

"Elena, Klaus killed you"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/U**

**Latest update!**

**My updates won't be as ASAP this week I have to study!**

**Thanks for the motivation! :)**

**P x**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

_2012 Wednesday 18__th__ August_

_She's not taking it so well. She sits up in the attic crying most nights now. Knowing that she won't be able to approach her little brother now. She can only watch him from a distance. She hates the plan, but it's the only way she can do it. We both never wanted it. It makes me hate myself for doing it to her, but she was threatened and I had to, I had to protect her. I know that she's mad at Klaus, I know that she wants him dead now, Hell so do I! I've tried since the accident! Which was half a century ago._

_He's ruined her life, she has no chance of being able to for fill the dreams she had. He ones where she goes to college, achieves her lifelong job, gets married, has a family and grows old. Like any other person would. It kills me to see her like this, her emotions are heightened and it's all new and overwhelming._

_She only knew about me for 2 months and then she became like me. Something I never wanted her to have. It ruins her. She has to stay away from anyone she knows and hide. She has to do this until everyone she knows dies, which I know hurts her like nothing has before. She has already seen her parents die once and she doesn't need to see it happen to the rest of her family and friends._

_She wants to tell Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy at least and that's all she wishes for to happen. Is to tell the people closest to her, they deserve the truth after taking such care of her. So I've riddled an idea and I know it's going to work. Her, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy all discovered the history here at Mystic Falls a few weeks ago. She knew it was real and she managed to get Bonnie and her brother on board with it all but Caroline won't budge so I have a feeling she's going to be a problem._

I put my journal back onto the shelf of the mini library I have going in my room. I rush downstairs to make tea for Elena and join in the conversation the Zach and Damon are having.

"So Stefan exactly what is your little plan for your girlfriend up there?" Damon says to me pointing up at the ceiling indicating that 'up there' was the attic.

"Well Damon, Elena is all new to this so we have to keep her in this house or take her where she isn't at risk. Elena isn't able to roam free around Mystic Falls anymore so I'll take her out to places where no one will find us. But until she's conquered the hunger, that's the only thing going at this rate" I reply, explaining what I'm going to do, knowing that Elena has agreed to this.

"And what will you do after that Uncle Stefan?" Zach asks me, like a little child would do innocently.

"Well I have something in mind it just won't be produced until the hunger is controlled" I grab the glass bottle of Bourbon and put a few drops in Elena's tea and start to it around with the teaspoon. I do the same to my tea and then grab the two mugs and slowly walk up the stairs to the attic where I can hear a pen scratching fine paper along with tears patting against the wooden floor

"Here drink this" I say handing out the mug towards the beautiful girl in front of me as she looks up.

"Ok" she says grabbing the mug and taking a sip from the scorching hot tea that will just be warm on her tongue. She sets the mug on the floor and begins to look out the large window that covers one side wall. The window gives a view of the forest behind The Boarding House and you can see the burnt down church's remains.

"Stefan, I don't want to live this life" Elena bursts out crying, sadness is the biggest emotion she can feel right now and I have to comfort her more.

"I know Elena, I really do" She gets up and walks towards me as she holds out her arms for a hug. I take my left hand out my jean pocket and lean backwards before Elena can hug me and then I latch onto her tightly, making sure she is safe.

I can feel her arm rise up to her neck as she start fiddling with something. I move my head to take a look and am truly stunned by what I see.

"Where did you get that Elena?" I ask her immediately in question.

"Get what?" She looks up at me, confused by my question.

"The necklace Elena" I tell her nudging my head towards it.

"Oh this? I found it" She replies.

"Where Elena?" I'm completely serious now.

"This may sound weird but I woke up early like 5 am one morning, the morning you asked me to be your girlfriend actually, and I heard this one voice, it was Bulgarian and it was repeatedly saying three names and I think they were Tatia Petrova, Katerina Petrova and Elena Petrova, I don't know who these people are and why my name was one of them but anyway I followed the voice which led to like a safe underneath the floorboards" I listened to her carefully hanging on to every word, stunned by what I'm hearing, I just hope to god that Damon didn't hear anything she just said.

The sun starts to appear and I know what's coming next, the sunlight shined onto Elena's beautiful olive skinned face, next it will be burning, scarring her and destroying her. But nothing happens, she soaks in the sun clearly not being affected and then I notice that the stone color behind the silhouette of the necklace was a dark blue much like the one on my ring…Lapis Lazuli, very smart Katherine! Katherine is locked in the necklace and when the necklace sees daylight she'll then be protected.

I remembered my promise and I know I'm going to keep it.

"Elena, would you like to know now?" I tell her looking down at her as she looks up.

"Yes please Stefan" she nods at me as I tell her to bring her tea and we make forward to my room.

Her tear stained face looks down at my ready-made bed and she sits down on it whilst I go and collect the Petrova book, Katherine's photo and a photo book.

I decided to text Lexi to come down ASAP and telling her as much as '_Elena has been turned due to Klaus, I'm about to tell her about Katherine, can you make it down to talk to her?' _I sit the things collected around my room all to do with this subject down on my bedside table and I lay down. I start to pat the pillow instructing for Elena to come over and sit with me, closer. I can feel buzzing in my pocket and take out my phone knowing it will be Lexi.

Her reply makes me laugh '_YOU WHAT?! YOU'RE CRAZY. Jesus Stefan stop, doing stupid things. He's back, since when? When did you two meet again? Why? Ok make sure she is sure to know first! I'll be down latest tomorrow evening. Lex x' _I smile at the fact of how many times she's told me to stop doing stupid things.

Although this is a serious matter I try not to be a mope about it. I do as Lexi asks and ask Elena.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? It's touchy for you" I explain and ask watching as Elena follows my words.

"I don't care Stefan, not telling me is what got us into this mess, what do you mean by touchy?" She asks.

"I mean, talking about Grayson and Miranda touchy" I explain.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I flinch at the sound of their names. But I'm ore then ready to talk about it, whatever it is that Stefan is going to talk to me about.

"Ok Elena, I'll start off with who Katherine is" He explains to me, as I get ready for what I know will be another long story.

I nod as he starts talking to me, I hang off every word looking into his green eyes intently, knowing he's telling the truth.

"Katherine Pierce is a woman who Damon and I met in 1864, she had come to Mystic Falls in search of a home because her parents had died in a fire in Atlanta, which they didn't, but I'll tell you that later. Anyway she met my father and took her under his wing giving her a home. I was the first to meet Katherine as she arrived at the Salvatore Estate which was where I was living with my father and Damon who at the time was in the army fighting a war…following so far?" I hear him ask and I nod, in complete understanding.

He sits in quiet for a while as I sit playing with his hair as he grabs my wrist and kisses the palm of my hand. Stefan was a complete romantic. I loved the sensation that he sent through me, making me fall in love with him even more and more. He closed his eyes as I continued brushing through his hair with my hand. I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, teasing him.

"Continue please Mr. Salvatore" I smiled, as so did he.

"Whatever you wish Miss. Gilbert" I sat up straight loving it when he said my name like that.

"Anyway I had fallen in love with Katherine as the weeks progressed and we hung out together, being two crazy 17 year olds who were both quite lonely at the time had had an effect on the way we shared our free time together. Katherine loves games, so I played to please her and at the same time had my fair share of enjoyment. One day we were playing this game that she would always win because it wasn't looked upon to run after a lady unless it was for a serious matter. So I was walking after her as she ran away and I saw her come to halt. She was staring into the bush next to the bird bath. I wondered what was wrong but she didn't answer. I walked faster towards her and was stunned to find Damon"

I put all of Stefan's words into play in my head and tried imagining it, although I didn't know what Katherine looked like I placed her as me but in one of those massive dresses they used to wear.

"Damon was in his uniform and you know how a lady likes a gentleman in uniform" Stefan winks at me indicating that I know the feeling. It was true though, a girl could fall at her knees to a guy in uniform.

"Do you still have yours Stefan?" I asked, knowing that he did go to war at some point I just didn't know which one.

"I do actually" he said getting up off the bed and then speeding to his cupboards, he swings open a door and pulls out a suit bag. He then hangs it off the top of the cupboard.

"I'll wear it for you later Miss. Elena as long as you wear something as well" He says to me speeding back and laying back down on his side of the double sized bed.

"And what would that be?" I ask with a slight smile on my face.

"You'll have to find out, no can I continue, you wanted to know?" Stefan insists, I hold up my hands as if I've just been told to put them up by the cops for shooting someone. Stefan chuckles.

"Damon stood up completely in admiration of the beautiful young lady standing in front of him. His face was priceless I completely laughed when I first saw it. Anyway he bows and holds out his hand which means that he wanted hers to peck at. She gave him her hand and I became a jealous man so that night after taking her to the first Founder's Ball I told her I loved her. She told me that she did so too but soon after over hearing Katherine and Damon, I thought that I was an idiotic fool who lets himself in too easy"

I could tell that this hurt Stefan. His eyes were telling me 'she broke my heart'.

"After she apologized I let her in again and she told me her biggest secret that she was a vampire. I hated that she was, it disgusted me and I told my father. Damon was so in love with her, he knew as well, but he willingly loved her. After my father told Jonathon Gilbert who is your ancestor, and was completely obsessed with finding a vampire, Jonathon decided to tell all of Mystic Falls which I didn't expect. We figured that is why so many people were going missing when she was around anyway she was taken and locked up and when Damon pleaded me to help her, I did"

"And when you got to her?" I asked.

"She stabbed us, she didn't want saving, she said she was running away from someone and that was the last we saw of her" He gave me a weak smile, sort of happy.

"But what I didn't realize is that she was compelling me to drink her blood, so when I woke up the next morning I saw it, I saw the compelling happen, I was immediately fumed with so much hate for her. She broke my brother's heart and I hated her for that as well, so we helped each other out" Stefan explained.

"Right ok so basically you three were a love triangle?" I asked.

"Basically yes" Stefan agreed.

"So what does Katherine have anything to do with me?" I say my face was brought with all seriousness.

Stefan rose from the bed and picked up a familiar piece of card that I remember seeing when I was looking around his room.

"Because…This is Katherine" He turned around the picture held it in front of my face and I froze.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

She sat unmoving from the beginning of when I showed her the picture of Katherine. I don't understand what feelings she has right now but I do understand that she has questions and soon will come that hard part when I have to tell her about her parents.

"Elena, I know you have conflicting emotions right now and I would die if you didn't share" I said, as her name rolled out my mouth she came out of her trance and had a look on her face I had not yet seen before. It wasn't angry, sad or confused. I'm unable to explain what she looks like and I'm frustrated that I can't work it out.

Her brown promising eyes looked at me.

"Uh…um St..Stefan, wh…why does sh…she look like m…me" Elena stuttered I could tell now that she was scared, and so she will be.

"There is a blood line that runs as it does where it consists of when every 500 years an identical lady is born. It's called The Petrova Blood Line and the identical ladies are called Doppelgangers, you are the second born Doppelganger Elena" I explain to her as she tries to piece together the information.

"Those names, they are the Doppelgangers?" Elena asks as I let her figure it out.

"Yes and Tatia being the original Petrova, then Katerina Petrova who is Katherine Pierce and then you Elena but your real name is Elinia Petrova" I say, this is where it will get harder for her but she needs to hear it.

"But I'm a Gilbert and I was named Elena" She asks all sudden and stiff.

"Elena I'm about to give you an answer and you won't agree to it but it's right, ok?" I tell her.

"Ok Stefan, tell me" She says looking at me with a weak smile saying 'I'm ready for it'.

"Elena you may now remember the crash off the bridge?" I say.

"Yes I do. The police had said that it was shocking how I'm still alive, as if it were a miracle, I shouldn't have survived but I did, because you saved me Stefan" She gave me a weak smile and a tear ran down her face.

"How I called you Katherine first?" I asked again.

"Yes" She agreed.

"Well I was so confused and began to panic, so when I left you I stayed here whilst I let you carry on your life and I did as much research as I could and checked your background, I was so confused by you being a Gilbert but once I found out that you weren't Katherine I was left was only one other option, do you know what it is Elena?" I told her.

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she nodded and leaned into me her right hand holding my left arm. For the two people she loved the most in the world, who she thought were her real parents. Who she thought always told her everything. I could feel the rip on her heart as I once did when I found out that Katherine was cheating on me.

Elena let out a loud cry as she began to miss them so much more now.

"Elena there is more, but it's happy, do you want to hear it?" I ask about to tell her where she came from.

I could feel her head move up and down. She does want me to tell her.

"You were born in Bulgaria like all the other Petrovas were. Your mom had you at a very, very young age at about 16, she couldn't handle it and she had such a desire to become a vampire that she didn't think it would be right if she brought you up in that community. So when she saw the next car coming down a road in Bulgaria on their holiday she put you in a white cloth in a clearing with a note saying;

'_If you have picked up this darling baby girl, then please take care of her because I am in deep trouble and she will not live a happy life nor live long if she stays. I owe you great fully for your consideration and taking her into car. She's yours now and the only favor I ask of you is if you can name her Elinia. Thank you'_

That car with the couple in on holiday. They were Miranda and Grayson. They took you in Elena, people could've just left you there. Miranda and Grayson if anything saved your life" I finished, trying not to push Elena off the rails, trying not to make her feel too guilty.

We both just sat there on my bed and I was waiting until she spoke first, I kissed the top of her head and hushed her as she was crying and wimping.

"Stefan, is Katherine still alive?" Elena broke the silence that clouded us as she asked where Katherine was.

As I was about to say something I looked down at her chest where the necklace sat peacefully and I swear I saw the lady on the front…move.

"She's in that necklace that is on your neck, Elena"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/U Ok guys just starting off from where I left :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**P x**

**Elena's P.O.V**

_2012 Friday 20__th__ August_

_It's been two days since I came out of hospital. Since I came out of hospital dead. He's been telling me everything lately and I love how he does, I have complete faith in him and his all mine I get to have him all to myself._

_However this Katherine girl knows I'm alive. She can hear every word I speak. She knows how I deal with my situations. She knows what I look like. She sits patiently on my neck, waiting, just waiting to be free. But from what I've heard I can't let her be. I have to hide her when I'm in the Salvatore building. I have to hide her from Damon._

_Damon still loves her, after everything Katherine did to him. She stabbed him in the heart literally and made sure to ruin his life with becoming this monster that thrives inside of you. It sits and waits you out until you get the burning hunger in your throat. It hurts and knowing that I'm one with being able to sustain some of the pain, makes me think that if I was a human the burning would kill._

_I am an insane threat. To Mystic Falls. To my family, my friends and anyone I love. Knowing I could kill them is torture for me. I feel like I want to burn from the inside out for running off from him. From being so mad at him that I didn't look in the road and I couldn't save us both the misery of having to put me through what I did. And now I want to kill the monster that made it possible to be what I am today. A Vampire._

"Elena?" Shouts the most familiar and warming voice I know.

"Stefan?" I shot back, putting away my journal next to Stefan's. My light green journal stands out completely in the mini library full of Stefan's deep leather brown ones. He has tons. From the days when he was really 17 until now when he is 165 years of age.

Stefan walks into his room knocking, like a polite gentleman even though it's his own private get away.

"You don't have to knock, it's your room" I say standing with my fingers tracing the bindings along the shelves.

"I would hate for me to see anything you wouldn't want me to" Spoken like a true man. Stefan is perfect in every way and I never want to let go of him, when I speed up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. Kissing his lips. He rests his hands on my waist and makes the kiss deeper and stronger.

We pull away from each other as he looks at me with dazed bright green eyes. I've never noticed it before but the green in his eyes change shades when he's in different moods. Like now from what I think, he's staring intently into my own eyes that are a color of brown. Stefan wants something and he wants it with me, his eyes are a bright green because of this.

"So Elena I was thinking would you like to go somewhere? To get away from Mystic Falls" Stefan proposes. I think about it for a while and start questioning.

"You mean to get away from this dreary house and go and live?" I say with a little sarcasm in my tone and then we both burst out with laughter from my last word. Our laughter fills the room with happiness.

"Haha Elena…wait you think this house is dreary?" Stefan hops onto a different subject, completely throwing me over.

"I thought you'd like it once…you know…once you died, I did" He says with a soft tone shrugging at another joke we just made of ourselves.

"I was joking honey, I'm just bored is all, and normally I'd be out with Caroline and Bonnie. Maybe socializing with Jeremy" I say.

"Well ok sugar. Do you still want to tell Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy that you're still alive?" I think about what Stefan asked me. I think carefully. I let go of Stefan and go over to sit on his bed. He follows me.

"Do you think I'd cause them more pain by telling them?" I ask, caring for my friends as they did for me.

"Do you want to know what I think or what you want to hear?" Stefan replies, answering my question with a question…the most difficult thing a guy can do. I personally wanted to hear what I wanted to hear but the truth solves problems.

"I would like to hear what you think" I say as if I was choosing an answer on one of those game shows that desperate people go on to get greedy with money.

"I personally think, you shouldn't tell them. I think that it would put a lot more pain in their eyes to see you struggle in your new life" Stefan is usually the one out of the brothers who thinks things through properly. He knows when is right and when's wrong.

I nod, burying my head into his chest as he sits next me, kissing the top of my head and stroking my back with his left hand.

I wonder how the three of my closest friends will do without me. I know that I desperately want to tell them and I would love to go into school now and into the class room and tell the whole of Mystic Falls that I'm alive but I can't, that's me thinking without a brain. Something I used to do.

Stefan shifts and asks another question.

"Elena, do you want to get away?" He's consistent in getting me out, he won't go down without a fight so why not.

"Yes I do, where are we going?" I ask, it's vital I know.

"Well I was hoping we could get away to a lake, with a busy forest full of your favorite food? And a house to ourselves" Stefan is hinting at a place that I love. A place that will bring me memories.

"You want to go to the lake house I'm guessing?" I say, knowing that it's perfect for both of us. It's remote, on a piece of land in a massive lake that surrounds the house. You have to take some sort of water transport to get to it.

"If it's not too much trouble, I mean your parents left the lake house in your name, knowing you'd have use for it. So no one owns the lake house because you're dead, supposedly" Stefan was right it was mine and we would have no trouble walking straight in without needing an invite.

"Ok let's go" I say with a smile.

"Do you need anything from home? Jeremy is out with friends and your Aunt went to the bar" Stefan checks up on my family every once in a while for me, seeing as I can't do it.

"Yes please" I say nodding and then walking out of Stefan's room knowing he'll follow me.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

The first two days were tough; we needed to get her over her fear of knowing that she will miss out now. Elena seems to be doing better this way now. She's more confident, willing, powerful and even sexy. It gives me hope again and that I'll be able to love her until she doesn't want to anymore.

I watch her pack some of her clothes into her favorite burgundy colored duffel that has her cheerleading name on "Giddy Gilbert" it was and probably still is a suitable nick name for her. She's always giggling and it makes me so overjoyed that she is happier now.

"Uhh Stefan? Where do I put the necklace?" She asks me. It was a good question, so good I don't even know.

"I'd uhh, put it ove…no no ove th….that wouldn't work either" I was being indecisive, something she really didn't need right now.

"Stefan I think we'll bury it" She makes the decision for me, knowing it would be hard for me to decide. It's a big chunk of my life that's being wedged out of me and thrown away. But for good, it'll either make things better or worse and I'm positive on the better. Katherine was bad and she did badly. I have to let go of it.

She walks over to me and cups my face into her hands and looks me in the eyes.

"Thank you Stefan" She says with a smile. I lean in and kiss her for a short amount of time on the lips. My way of saying 'Anytime'

We set off an hour ago knowing that this place was a get away from all the drama and we're going back to the madness in a few days.

I stop by on the hard shoulder off the highway turning on the blinkers and opening the door. Elena and I both climb the sharp hill knowing that on the other side there is one tree and that one tree has deep soil beneath it. Once we're standing at the top I gather the shovel that I took out the boot and started to dig, dig deep.

"Go ahead" I said wanting her to throw it in to the deep 2 meter hold that I just dug using the least energy possible.

"Stefan I think you should do it" Elena hesitates, knowing that this is the slightest bit of being emotional.

"Elena I just dug a hole" I didn't want to do it. She knows best and gently UN does the latch on the back of the necklace and then throws is violently into the hole. Knowing that would have made the hole even deeper with the amount of force that young Elena put into her throw.

After covering the hole again and getting back into the car with Elena, I realized something. Something I was too stupid to realize or back up for. The necklace that Elena wore had Lapis Lazuli in it. That was the only thing keeping her safe from the daylight.

I try not to worry about it and debate if I should tell Elena or not, she's only just got over her bump in the way, but then she'll realize that it is the only thing keeping her alive from the sun rays. But what if she already knows and is waiting for me to point it out. The hell with it.

"Uhh Elena?" I start.

"Uhh Stefan?" She mimics me smiling, I give a quick smile but it doesn't last long until I have to get to the point.

"You know the necklace that we just buried?" I'm nervous that she might cut my throat, although I'd wake up again but still.

"Yes Stefan?" She knows I'm worried now. She's grown to know me.

"It had the blue stone in it" I say knowing that she'll realize when the penny drops in to her already healing mind.

"Stefan…" Yep she knows, I'll know for sure in a second.

"STEFAN! You could have told me! You must've known! Stefan! How are we going to get another one! I can't just trot around in the daylight anymore I'm going to have to…" through the time knowing she knows I've stopped the car off onto a road at the side and I quickly kiss her, making it last on her lips.

After a long make out session in my sports car she pulls away but before she can I reel her back in cupping her face with my hands and I whisper in her ear.

"I'll find something Elena; you know I wouldn't put you in harm's way. I couldn't think because you are with me, when you are I feel like I've never felt before Elena. You make me feel special and wanted and you're the only reason for y existence" I am looking into her eyes at the moment and I never want to look at anything else ever again. I just want to sit there, to be with her, to coexist with her.

I leave a heated kiss on her neck with what is covered in soft, olive skin. I get the keys out the ignition and open the door. As I get out I notice that a light is on in the lake house. I ignore it for now and speed over to Elena's side, open her door, whilst reaching over to undo her seatbelt I kiss her again and then realize that she doesn't have her seatbelt on. Her mind is still giving her warnings and she hasn't noticed yet.

I pick Elena up and carry her like a princess, closing the door with my left knee and then walk to the front door with her in my arms. As I go to undo the handle I notice that door is already open. I try to walk in anyway but it's impossible, we're blocked and I'm not too sure how, but I feel threatened.

Elena is still gazing at me until she notices my frustrated face.

"What's wrong Stefan?" She asks.

"We can't get in Elena" I say. She's quiet and I let her hop from my arms as she walks towards the door and tries herself. She looks up at the door frame, just like I do when I'm not sure. She put's one foot forward onto the raised porch and moves inwards. She is able to get in. I don't understand she's one of my kind now how is that possible.

She's turned around with her hands beside her on the door frame and leaning through it. Elena looks at me as frustrated as I am. I can hear footsteps on the ceiling above us, as does Elena, we both turn to look up immediately and then we can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. They start drifting towards the staircase slowly, foot by foot and then waiting every 2 seconds. Whoever this was, is scared their heart is beating faster than it should and the blood is pumping round faster than normal human beings when they're scared.

Elena looks back at me, she's not panicking but she's not relaxed either she steps back over to me as the foot work tramples down the stairs. Elena is now hiding behind me her head down towards the floor not looking up.

I can see the feet walking now and I shockingly recognize them. I didn't expect them to be here.

"Stefan?" The feet's owner says in a troubled and confused tone.

I take a deep breath knowing not to be threatened but to be worried for Elena. I exhale and put my hands in my pockets, Elena's hands still locking on to my arms.

"Jeremy" I say and as I do I can hear Elena gasp behind me.

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

Why is he here? Hasn't he done enough? He protected my sister yes but he is also the reason she became protected.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, as curious as to why he was really here.

"I uh um well Jeremy I came to…" He stopped. Something's mysterious and I'm not sure what it is but I'm not sure I'm going to like it.

I saw two hands appear from behind Stefan as they tap him and then I hear a small voice.

"It's ok Stefan" The voice says, it's female. I notice that on the left hand on the middle finger is a very familiar ring. There is no way that that is on this woman's finger. Could Stefan already have moved on and decided that just maybe he could bring this girl to the lake house? I don't think so.

The figure behind Stefan seems to shift and then walks out from behind him.

I'm dreaming I must be. It can't be its just not…

"Elena?" I say slowly hoping that just maybe it really was and not just a look alike.

"Stefan if this is a joke it's not funny" I say again warning Stefan to back off before I begin to even wonder.

"Jer, it's not, it's me, and it's Elena" She looks up at me with those familiar deep brown eyes.

My eyes begin to well up, they're flooding and I'm pretty sure that the flood of salty sad water will break out and start streaming down my face.

I start to walk over to Elena but she stops me short holding out her hand.

"Keep your distance" She says with a weak smile, but I don't understand.

"I've missed you" I cry out, sobbing now and so glad that my heart is now relieved of pain but instead replacing it is curiosity as to why my beautiful sister is still alive when we got a report saying that she died in mid operation when a doctor supposedly lost her blood.

"I've missed you too Jer" She replies; now also sobbing with tears.

"Explain please Els, please explain" I say looking up at Stefan with pleased eyes and mouth the words 'Thank you' knowing that Stefan has helped her. He nods back.

After an hour and a half of Elena and Stefan's input in trying to help me understand what my older sister is doing alive. I'm stunned, but I believe it, I believe it fully, all of it.

"But Jeremy understand me when I say you cannot say a word about this to anyone" My sister says, her hand on her boyfriend's lap the one who's been taking care of her and protecting her from any threat. He's helped her out with the experience he's had from being one too.

"I promise you Elena" I reply. She glances over at Stefan.

"I want to hug him" She demands, Stefan nods.

She gets up as I do as we both make a slow approach towards each other, but once touching we feel inseparable. More tears stream down our eyes, as if they're not tear stained enough. Stefan stands behind me watching my sister just in case she gets too comfortable with being near my skin.

Elena does start shifting her head more towards my neck but before she can do anything Stefan separated us, she puts his arms around Elena, bracing her. I can her eyes, dark and blood thirsty, veins reaching down to her cheek bones. This is my new sister, broken. I'll have to get used to it though. I love her with all my heart and that will never change.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I want my brother more than ever before and I never want to be separated from him again. Ever. I never want to have to watch him from a distance as he suffers in silence with my friends smothering him trying to take care of him as they did for me.

"Jeremy will you go home for me and take care of Jenna? Please Jer she's the last we have left, you have left" I say pleading my brother to get as far away from me as possible before I do anything stupid o hurt him.

I haven't tasted the sweet innocence of a human and I never want to at this rate. It surely won't be my brother for starters.

"Of course whatever you need Elena just give me a shout" He replies walking out the door with his keys to his new found motorbike that someone gave him as a sympathy present.

He gets on as I wave him goodbye, I wait until he disappears to go through until I walk back inside.

"So Elena, where were we?" Stefan comes over to me making me giggle and I'm relieved of having told my darling little brother who I love more than anyone.

He chuckles as he lifts me into his arms and speeds us upstairs to the bedroom where I'll be able to sleep in comfort with a guy who loves me fully and honestly. Once he puts me down I notice that there are things scattered across the floor and it seems to be a floor covered in memories.

Jeremy was going through all the family pictures. He was going through all the little things we left here as well.

Stefan has disappeared into a corner as he picks something up and I'm not too sure what it is at first but as I take a second glance I gasp, breathing in as much oxygen as I can possibly take. Readying myself for what the next conversation might be between what is in Stefan's hands. Something that will change me. Something that I know will make me forever suspicious of my brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/U seriously guys pm me with ideas!**

**Would love to know where I'm going with this but I don't so maybe you people could help!**

**P x**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I managed to calm Elena down a little, but only just a smidge. She was still wondering why her little brother Jeremy had of course a stake in the room. It was out in the open room, just showing itself off.

Elena couldn't just nudge that off her shoulder she had to have someone do it for her. She had to be calmed down, so I took the liberty. That is why she is sat on the bed upstairs looking to her right at what her brother had left for her. We don't understand why he would have it. He never even considered the thought that vampires were real until Elena and I had confirmed it for him.

I drove Elena away this weekend to get her out the house. To get her to do something and not have to worry about being outside and getting caught by one of the many people that thought she was dead in Mystic Falls. I took her to her family lake house where she could remember the happy memories of her human life before Rebekah had stood in front of Matt's truck that drove both him and Elena off the bridge. The bridge that she feared the most will always haunt her in every which way possible.

It took her parents, nearly her close friend and now her old life which she was happily living by. The reason she was on that bridge was to get to me; it was so that she could see me before I died and Alaric her previous guardian had been linked to her and turned into a vampire. So if anything it's my fault that we ended up here in this situation with her being dead to everyone and only the vampires and her brother knowing. She has not even been able to tell her best friends yet because she think it might bring harm to them knowing that she will outlive them and have to see them die.

"What's wrong?" Elena looks up and asked me as I mope around the bottom floor thinking to myself, she knows me very well now. I'm glad she does because it means that we're closer than you think.

"Well if we are going to be honest in a situation like this then I might as well say…I got you here in this mess. I shouldn't have but I did. I was the one who saved you from the bridge earlier this year. I was the one who fell for you and the same for you to me. I was the reason you were on that bridge coming back to Mystic Falls…to say goodbye to me before I died. It's my fault we're here to take you away from troubles at Mystic Falls but we still end up with more here" I say arguing and pointing my hands this way and that trying to get my explanation across.

Elena looked up at me horrified.

"Stefan, how dare you think that it could all be you. It never could have been and still never will be" She jumped off from the last two steps from walking down and walked over to me, She cupped my face with her hands and I held on to her wrists with mine.

"We were bound to end up together like this and that's how it's gone. It's been life's mystery to us that wind up where we do in life, Stefan I want you to know that maybe it seems to be you but it never could be, never, so don't blame yourself for how I am now because I don't" She looked up at me staring into my green eyes with her deep concerning brown ones. I will never ever be able to get her eyes out of my head, they're magical and the only thing keeping me alive, those and the fact that I love them and who they belong too.

I nod understanding that sometimes I can't always blame myself for something that end up happening in this special person's life.

She leans into me, laying a kiss on my lips. I think of so many things we can do with our new lives but I push them aside and think of living in the moment and what comes now. I play along with her deepening the kiss and loving her with so much passion that I own for her.

I push her towards the glass doors and I lean against her now putting my hands on the sides of her hips, holding them as if she were fragile. She links on to my neck as I grab the door handle to the back of the lake house that leads to a bridge. We're still kissing madly wanting each other so much that it will never end. Once the door's open I take her outside as she jumps onto me linking her legs around my waist.

We're on the bridge that leads to the open water and I gently lift her off me and put her to her feet knowing what she wants to do next, what she's wanted to do for so long now, what I've wanted to do. I kicks her red converse off as I kick my black timberlands off and throw our shoes behind me. He back is facing the warm water that sloshes beneath us against the rotten wood that stands in the liquid, endlessly day by day waiting for something exciting to happen.

She starts to unbutton the one shirt that's covering my heated skin. She slides her top off connecting with my lips again afterwards. She then finds the buckle on my belt and begins to rattle it, hoping for it to open by itself but it does not so she manually fiddles with it. We're in a moment, a moment of trance and decision. I know that Elena wants to do this and I know that so do I but I can't help shift this feeling that we shouldn't. Something in my head is telling me there's a consequence and it's a desperate one. But once Elena rubs her right hand up my stomach and onto my chest I'm immediately reeled in and I want to love her.

**Elena's P.O.V**

He's leaving heated kisses against my skin, leaving them lingering with power on my neck onto my jaw and then forehead. I giggle as he grazes my skin with his soft lips, swollen from the activity they had done last night. I continued to look up at the fading stars as the dark navy sky turns of one that is pink and then orange. The sun is rising and I'm in the perfect moment with the perfect guy.

We're wrapped up in the blanket that Stefan sped in the house last night to grab and came back out for. He's laying beside me curved into me, cuddling me. He chuckles as he breathes against my back and then rests his head against my shoulder looking at the mountains ahead of us waiting for it to appear from the crest.

I'm happy again way more than happy and overly ecstatic and over the moon. I love having these moments with Stefan. But the moment and happy feeling is shortly ruined when I start to feel a burning sensation on my skin. Stefan immediately realizes what's wrong and rushes me inside the house to get away from the first rays of the sun.

He hides me in the corner and closes the curtains in front of him. As I sit there recovering from peeling, incinerating burns that sat in my face, shoulders and feet. I look at him as he turns around to me and walks over. Butt naked I giggle and I can see him go a little red covering his groin.

"Are you ok Elena?" He asks me a smile still on his face but seriousness over taking it.

"I'm fine. So the whole idea was to get out the house yet I can't actually step outside without being burned alive from the outside in?" I say grinning knowing I've made my point and caught Stefan out.

"Oi, I did try and you just seem to find a way of killing yourself. Am I that resistible? Man I thought I was hot!" He says winking at me, smiling proudly at him elf and looking down at his pecks making them dance. I giggle some more and he leans in to kiss me.

"Mmm, you're very irresistible Mr. Salvatore no need to worry about that" I say.

"Whenever I try to get you away from threat or harm, you always seem to attract more with that cute little butt of yours Miss. Gilbert" He says leaning in to touch my bum.

I stop him in his tracks. "Nope, you'll have to come get it" I say speeding away with the blanket still hugging me. He stares at me confused and then I clear thinks up for him by speeding over to the bottom of the stair case, sliding the blanket down to the deep of my back facing away from him so that all he can see is the bare tanned skin that I have gratefully covering me.

His eyes widen at the sight of my open skin, and I rush up to the shower wanting one now. I can hear him say "Oh my God…that's my sexy vampire girlfriend" he chuckles to himself, and I smile to that turning the shower on to hot, knowing I won't be able to feel as much of the heat as I could when I was a human.

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

I stare at the clock. Watching it tick, tick and tick some more. Tempting me to completely freak out and rage, losing some energy over trying to wake up properly. I'm still in a midst dream where I had driven a wooden dagger through my older sisters heart. I'm shocked I had it but I'm even more stunned as to why I liked the satisfaction of doing so. I'm also now full of questions as I keep trying to convince myself that Elena is alive…well dead. I can't wrap my head around knowing what it feels like to lose a sister but now I know, as does Aunt Jenna.

"Jeremy** we are believed to be aware that your parents and older sister have been in a car accident" The brunette doctor stares down on me as I look distraught straight across the hallway from where I'm sitting. I know that this doctor wants to ask questions but I'm seriously not in the mood for it. I just want to know that my sister and parents are fine. Which I'm sure they are but I can't shake a feeling out my head that maybe something bad happened, apart from the fact that they've been in a car accident but maybe something else.**

"**Jeremy?" The doctor asks me, noticing that I'm not in the slightest mood for questions.**

"**Can you just tell me if they're ok?" I yell, knowing that some other people are going to hear me but I don't give a damn. This is the time when I want to know, when I have a serious question to ask. When I take a turn in my life and change, for better or for worse.**

"**Come through Jeremy" The doctor said waving me over with her index finger as she leans against the door to a room which I expect to be my families.**

**After a few seconds I manage to get my weightless self up off the seat and walk slowly towards the door, miserable yet curious as to find if my Mom, Dad and Elena are ok. When I walk into the room I can see one curtain up. The rest are down and the beds are empty.**

**When the brunette walks up to the end of a bed which I suspect to be someone I know she waves and I hear a mumble, a light one which probably means 'hello'.**

**I walk up further and once I turn the curtain I can see Elena. My sister has tubes sticking into every inch of her body possible and I'm enraged that this happened to her. She didn't deserve this.**

"**Hey Els" I say smiling and happy that she is still alive. She smiles back to me and I imagine she's exhausted from struggling to breathe underneath the water that she'd been restrained in.**

**I turn to the doctor with another question.**

"**Where are our Mom and Dad?"**

"**That's why I brought you in here" She replies now standing with a straight face as I go stand to the right of my sister and hold her weak blue hand.**

**I nod hoping for the best news I could get yet. But the answer I get immediately makes my face drop, Elena starts to sob next to me and I know what comes next after just sobbing, it'll be wailing and it'll be for weeks on end.**

"**They didn't make it out of the water in time"**

**I'm upset and not just the usual. This one feeling…emotion. Will affect me until the day I die myself.**

"**We didn't even know that Elena would still be alive but we found her on the river bank, she wasn't breathing properly so we know there would be a slim chance of survival. It's a miracle that your sister is alive Jeremy, and believe a doctor when they say it" The doctor says to me. I begin to fall to my knees and turn to my sister who is crying now, tears streaming down her face as if they were in an Olympic race. I hold Elena's hand with both of mine and I hold the clump of skin and bones up to my forehead and begin to cry myself.**

**Elena turns towards me and we begin our feast of moping that will never end. I promise to change. I promise to stop the drug abusing and alcohol wasting. I will be a better person to look after my older sister.**

**The door opened but Elena and I dared not to look up at who it was that entered. They sounded flustered.**

"**What happened, where's my sister and Grayson? My niece?" It was my Aunt Jenna. I could hear her run over and then gasp as the panting stopped racing through her body.**

"**Oh Elena darling. Jeremy" She said in Awe, I turned my head towards the voice that was escaping Jenna's mouth but I didn't look up. She ran over some more towards us, crouched down and held us both in her grasp. The only things I could see of my auntie through my drowning eyes was her thick auburn red hair and her brown Ugg boots that she had on covering the ankles of her blue skinny jeans.**

**I want to tell her that they were gone. But all I do is mutter.**

"**They're gone Aunt Jenna. Gone…" after saying all I could I know straight away that she understood every word I said. Her breathing disappears and her chest stops rising and falling. She's holding her breath and trying to fight back the tears as much as she can. And then both Elena and I can hear her wailing as she does. She just lost her closest friend, her sister.**

**I know what it feels like to lose a sister. The one who has taken you so far. The one who was your best friend when you were down. The one who always carried your favorite toy with her to the doctors so that you had something to play with whilst you had a burning throat and cold. I've known what that feels like and it feels like someone is tearing and ripping your heart. It's unexplainable until you're actually put in the situation.**

I finally sit up, not wanting to go to school today, knowing that it's going to be full of torture when it comes to facing those idiots that people like me have to deal with every single day of their miserable school lives that never seems to end.

I managed to lift my feet and swerve them off the bed and onto the ground of the floor. I rub my eyes and then pad to the bathroom door. I go straight through the door and then straight through the next one a few meters away from the one I just entered from.

I'm met with a miserable looking pink room as the rain shatters against the windows. It's beginning to become Autumn and it's going to be a lonely one at that.

Elena's bedroom is practically empty, there is no existing life in the room. The canvases were always blank because she never knew what to draw. She'd always been an artist at heart but the love of writing was a passion. The awards and certificates dotted around the room in frames from previous competitions that she'd won from writing and the young spelling bees. And then there are the cheerleading awards, she was so good at it. She never stopped loving anything she did. But man did she have everything. She was beautiful, passionate, wonderful, kind, mature and she was popular. She was also the best sister a brother could have and still is!

I was just the troubled younger brother who she kept diving back in to save again and again, over and over. I was so angry at her for saving me all the time, I always liked to watch her in action when she was at the top constantly winning everything in a battle. I didn't like it when she focused all her attention on me.

Now I kind of wish I had her back, 24 7 always there, she slept next to me when we heard our parents fighting or even when we both had a bad day. She was one of a kind and I'll never forget it.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I sit with Stefan wrapped up in a blanket. My head wedged into his shoulder with a bucket on the other side of me. I'm feeling ill, I got out of the shower this morning with Stefan who joined me and after getting dressed I felt dizzy all of a sudden and started throwing up blood and vomit mixed together. It's horrible and putrid but Stefan still manages to hold his stomach sitting next to me as he stares into the thin air. Half the day has gone by and we've been sitting in the shadows because I can't walk in the rays of the shining sun.

I've never thrown up like this before and it's much more extreme than it should be.

"Elena…" Stefan asks me wanting a reply before he continues.

"Yes Stefan?" I turn to look at him as he gets up and stand in front of me with his hands clasped together.

"You haven't taken any human blood have you?" Stefan continues as I wonder why he's even asking me that question, why would he be?

"No of course not, you said not to so I didn't…why?" I reply a look of stun appeared on my face.

"Well it's just that…that…Vampires never throw up or get ill, only when they've been bitten by a wolf" He says as I freeze not knowing what this means but trying to figure it out. What could I have possibly done to make me ill.

"What have we done to make you ill Elena?" He continues to speak as I try figure it through via talking to myself.

I shake my head from right to left slowly and then fading my actions cause I have no idea. I look up at Stefan trying to re piece the activity we've done lately.

"Elena I think that it's because you haven't taken any human blood that you're not feeling the best, although Lexi never felt like that" He brings up Lexi who is our main source of information and the greatest, she couldn't drop by earlier in the week to see my transformation due to other plans.

Stefan and I had been mind rattling for the past two minutes and couldn't find an answer until we both looked up at each other, thinking alike as we do and hush an answer to each other in unison.

"Lexi"

Stefan put the large blanket over my head to cover me from the sun rays that we were about to enter as we open the door and he holds my shoulders which are hiding underneath the thick dark shelter. He pushes me out the door closing it behind us. We left the lake house nice and tidy and seeing as we didn't have any belongings that we took out of the car, we just head straight towards the Red Porsche that Stefan owns and I now understand why he has it. It's vintage and a relic plus boys love their cars.

He opens the door and gently slides me in covering my head as not to bash it against the roof of the car. We're in and driving before the sun can even set. I'm still hiding underneath the blanket as it gets dark and Stefan finally shouts the words that I've been waiting for.

"You can come out now" He chuckles. As I peer out the blanket uncovering it from my face it seems to have been a way longer night fall then I expected and then realized that Stefan had been keeping under for a while.

"Heyyyy" I giggle realizing that I should have been out ages ago.

"Sorry I just needed some time to th…" I gag and he realizes, he grabs the bucket and just before he can get it under my nose I've puked, all over the cream carpeted floor space by my feet.

"Not the caaaarrrr Elena" Stefan whines as he finds a turning and pulls over to the side of the road.

I hold my hands up to my face as I speed out and throw up on the side of the picket fencing that guards a house. Stefan gets out as well holding my hair behind my neck in one bunch as he leans over to face me but can't stop looking back over at the car that I just spoiled. He's making whining noises at me as I manage to get out some words before upchucking again.

"Stefan, I'm sorry" I say but he pats my back trying to help me get it all out to prevent more damage to his beloved Porsche. He rubs big circles on my back trying to calm me frequently.

"It's ok Elena don't worry, I can probably get the vomit out but the blood won't be so easy" He says to me trying to reassure me as I manage to halt my stomach from sending back something.

"I'll go see if the owners here might have anything" And with that Stefan ties my hair back with an elastic that sits on my wrist all the time then he speeds up twards the doorway.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I lightly tap on the door in front of me. I straighten myself out always trying to keep the promise to myself that I will always look presentable whomever I meet. I glance back towards Elena hoping that she'll be alright and then glance at my beautiful car which has just been covered with my poorly girlfriends insides. I can hear steps jogging down the stairs. When the person who I presume is a female opens the door I freeze, looking straight at my blonde best friend who is also frozen in my tracks.

"Lexi?" I ask as she wipes a scarlet liquid from her mouth. It was blood and I'm pretty sure it wasn't animal blood with the beautiful stench that swerved in front of my face and under my very sensitive nose.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/U hope you all look forward to what's inside this chapter ;)**

**I sure as hell love the reviews I get!**

**So…You want more?**

**Let me feed it to you.**

**P x**

**Lexi's P.O.V**

I sit in front of Stefan. The one person whom I never wished to have hurt. My best and closest friend. The one who is always there for me, like he is now. Lee is sat beside me also being scolded by the very well brought up vampire that I trained in order to make him less of what he was.

My legs are hanging of the chair and I'm sat on my hands like a little girl who's being told off for doing something wrong. I look down at my knees as I hear Lee's cravings.

"Lexi…how could you do this?" Stefan asks me. He didn't deserve me, he doesn't deserve any of this shit. It's a harsh life we have to live and just as harsh as trying to not drink the sweet smelling blood that comes of that a human.

"Is this what you dumped Elena's transition for? So that you could go off on a feeding spree with your love life? Well Lexi Elena is my love life too and she matters to me, meaning that you should have been there for me if she's keeping me alive! I was doing something good and needed help from you. But instead you decided to do bad, Lexi! You did bad!" Stefan repeats, I'm angry at myself for doing this to him, I can't say anything. Sorry would mean nothing in this situation.

"Well, Lee matters to me to Stefan! I can't have him throwing up after having animal blood!" I protest, Stefan looks up at me, curious as to what I just said.

"Throwing up?" He asks oblivious to what I said before that.

"Yeah, Stefan if a new vampire doesn't have human blood then it doesn't fully complete it's transition, it's still half human and is able to live by half the rules. They could survive on animal blood sure but if they don't drink human blo…" I'm cut off by Stefan.

"Wait so Elena is still half human?" He asks, he sounds desperate.

"Well if you've been feeding her animal blood to turn and since then, then yeah!" I say matter-of-factly to Stefan, surprised he doesn't know this.

He stands up quietly with his head down and hands on his hips. He starts to pace around.

"Lexi, we were on our way to see you for this problem. Elena's been throwing up just of late and it was after doing something certain that she is" Stefan says to me. At first I'm confused by what he's saying but then it pieces together and I figure out his situation. I look up in shock and he walks over to me kneeling and then grabbing my hands into his.

"Did yo…" I say stopping short after he nods shamefully.

"No…." Is my reaction. He looks confused again, tilting his head to the side.

"Wait what are you thinking?" He asks me, seriousness and desperate in his tone.

"I'm thinking that if you two…slept together…and she hasn't had human blood, meaning she's half human, meaning that she lives by half the rules. And she's been throwing up all day?" It all comes together and he stands there frozen. After 6 and half minutes of silence, he speaks. He speaks the words that no other vampire should speak or at least have to.

"She's pregnant…"

**Elena's P.O.V**

My head lifts up after hearing the two words that just escalated from Stefan's mouth. I look at my hand and then begin to rise it at the level of my stomach. I slide my right hand over already mid way and place it on my stomach, my breathing becomes heavy as I can feel my stomach rumble…or what I think was a rumble, cause whatever's inside me sure as hell can't move at whatever stage it's at.

I've leant against the picket fence with my knees held up to my head. I'm trying to find any voice or conversation to drag me away from this emotion that I'm currently feeling. I don't know what it is, but it really doesn't feel too good. Shock? Horror? I'm not happy, I'm not glad. I'm 17, I' a vampire and doppelganger. Doppelganger…I was supposed to end the line after what Klaus had done to me. He needed to kill me and needed my blood, so he drained me but little did he know that he actually turned me.

I'm not supposed to be living right now, and frankly I really wish I wasn't. Stefan sped over to me as I begin to sob. He refuses to say anything but manages to take me into his arms knowing that I'll be unable to walk from the devastating news that he and Lexi had just cleared up for me. I could hear a shut of the door that Stefan had knocked at earlier and then footsteps.

"Elena, I cannot even begin to explain how sorry I am for not coming to see you in your transition, none of this would be happening right now if I had. I was just too in love and thought that Stefan knew you had to taste Human blood on your tongue before you started living" Lexi was trying to apologize.

I understand where Lexi is coming from. I understand that right now she's in love and wants to spend the rest of her life with her boyfriend and that she turned him for it. She took him to some human blood and turned him but she also got lost in the rails and had become what she and Stefan feared, I still don't know what that is but it's bad and Stefan told me it's obsessive blood lust.

I look up at Lexi, her bright blonde hair shining in the shimmery moon light that is a full moon today. She's so innocent and I believe her.

I nod at her, unable to say anything, but Stefan manages to translate my silence for me.

"Elena understands, Lexi. She accepts your apology" Stefan says. I have my head on my knees again.

"Lexi, if it's not too much trouble, we're desperate for help now" Stefan speaks again, pleading for what we both need most. I can hear Lexi step towards us.

"I promise to you, to Elena and you, that I will be there, I will help and do anything in my power to get you both through this. If my life depends on it, my helping hand, and Lee's will be there. No matter what, I am now going to take both your hands and stand next to you in everything that will approach us now" Lexi states, making a hug fuss at making sure she can look me in the eye and make sure that her promise will stick.

"I'm going to get this cleaned up" Lee says indicating towards the sick that is inside Stefan's beloved car. Breaking the silence and tension he's off and comes back with cleaning materials from inside the house.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I was stuck for words in the car. How could I have done this to hurt Elena. As If she hasn't been hurt enough already, she's distraught. All the pain I've caused her, just because I want to love her and have her. I'm selfish for who I am and it's definitely now all my fault. I saved her from the water. I decided to bump into her at the shop she now doesn't work at anymore. I went ahead and kissed her. I helped her cheat death. I helped her get through it. But now I've just made all the help I handed over, seem like nothing before.

I'm sat in the car by myself. Thinking, until I hear a knock on the window to my left. It's Lexi, she's got a thick jumper on. I get out the car as she steps back waiting for me to face her. I close the door behind me and feel the sudden chill run down my spine. Lexi lives in a massive 5 story mansion in the mountains that seems to be freezing.

"Stefan, what Elena's going through is rare. Hardly any vampires ever, ever have this phase. It's going to be hard but trust me with the promise I have made to you two" She begins. I can't get anything out but a nod and a murmur.

"It's my entire fault" I say tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"No no no Stefan, no it's not. This is life's way for punishing us for cheating the death that we were supposed to have. Elena was supposed to die twice now so she's being punished for it. But how I see it, is a gift, you two are lucky to have each other truly. You both were meant to be together. This was supposed to happen. I see a gift that you two haven't fully unwrapped yet" Lexi sooths me grabbing my shoulders and shaking me to prove her point.

I nod again but this time tears sprint down my face. It was my time to cry. I grab hold of Lexi as she does me and we embrace. My best friend is going to help me through this, like she has done for the past 165 years of my miserable life. She's going to take care of my Elena with me. My Elena.

"Tomorrow is her birthday yes?" Lexi asks me with a piece of information I knew.

"Yes it is, she should be turning 18" I reply knowing how young this all happened to her and how much she won't enjoy tomorrow.

"Walk with me" Lexi says to me her hand on my back leading us away from the mansion. She glances back.

"How long have you two been together?" She asks.

"Shy of three months" I reply feeling Lexi wince.

"Young, but you two were meant to be right?" I don't know where Lexi is going with this but it seems to have a door.

"Yes, I love her more than anything" I reply speaking through the depths of my heart and soul.

"Well you should have no problem spending for eternity right?" She says to me.

"Gladly" I'm only limited answering to my blonde friend.

"I have a house that you three could live in" I flinch at the number that she gives me.

"Uhh…Lexi how could I accept your house and she wants to keep it?" I say shocked that Elena would want something that is a possibility to ruin her whole life.

"Accept it Stefan, you will need it. Yes we spoke and she said she always wanted children and a family. She also said she couldn't imagine it with anyone else but the one guy who saved her from a dreadful life. So Stefan it's not a bad thing that you created this whole life for her" Lexi said to me, making me realize, that no matter what happens it should all work out in the end.

A rush of confidence spreads through me. "I want to talk to her" I say to Lexi speeding off as she follows. We're back at the house and I know immediately where I'm going after being here countless times, visiting my friend all the way out in Canada.

I run up to the elaborate room with a double bed that had been put in for both Elena and I. I see her standing in front of the full length mirror with a crop top on instead of a bra and short pajama shorts. She's glowing and all I can see is the back of her. To think what she looks like at the front. I sped over and hug her from behind as she relaxes at my touch. She has both hands on her stomach which I can already see has grown an inch since we were last in Virginia.

Her mood has changed as I look up at her stunningly beautiful face, also glowing with happiness even though she never wanted it. Lexi must have made her see what she wanted. Lexi's good at that.

**Elena's P.O.V**

For some strange reason, I'm happy. Happy instead of furious or upset. This is something way out of hand. Something that should never happen, something bad. But Lexi spoke to me and she made me see that no matter how bad the situation there is always a good outcome no matter what.

I'm standing in front of the mirror, holding my tummy in trying to make it disappear but it won't happen. I'm upset that I'm having to go through this. But happy for the outcome. Lexi's chat is having affect on me. Stefan is behind me and holding my waist. He's look at me, at us in the reflection of the mirror.

"How can they have grown so fast?" I ask indicating at my belly which has grown an inch in less then a night!

"It's rare Elena, it's not supposed to happen" Stefan says to me chuckling as he rubs my stomach with me.

"And they? You think there are two?!" Stefan asks shocked that I want this but he's still smiling.

I smile back a giggle a little. I rub my stomach which seems to be getting bigger by the minute.

"I never said there were two, I can only sense one" Once I say that to Stefan he seems to relax.

"Good I think I could only ever manage one with my teenage girlfriend who turns 18 tomorrow" Stefan says kissing my jaw and cheeks. I'm shocked that he knows my birthday at all. I never wanted to age anymore but I guess now I don't have too.

I groan and begin to complain.

"I don't want to get any older" I say knowing what Stefan's comment will be.

"How do you think I feel" I hear Stefan say, I laugh before he can even get the words out of his mouth.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" He asks, turning me around in his arms.

"Stay in bed…with you" I say not wanting to bother even thinking about what my future will hold out for me. I look up at him as he looks down on me. Our noses brush against each other, making me feel weak at the knees like he always does when we are this close. My breath staggers and I become weaker falling and he catches me in his arms.

He lifts my legs around his waist and our faces are brushing against each other, his breathing is hot against my skin. He sends his lips closer to mine and they braise until I seal it with a steamy kiss that he deepens. I lock my arms around his neck and he speeds over to the bed that Lee had put in for us.

I lays me down on the deep red colours, our kissing is repetitive as I begin to get in the covers and he joins me, taking his top off and making me feel limp and drained of every other emotion other than my love for Stefan. He's handsome and most definitely sexy. I love Stefan with all that I have.

"I want to spend an eternity with you, will you?" Stefan asks me, making me feel even more frail which I didn't even think was possible with the strength that I'm capable of.

"I will" I reply knowing that my heart belongs to this man and this man only. I was supposed to be here. To be in this situation that has brought us closer than life itself.

"Good" He whispers continuing to kiss down my neck.

"Can you guys quiet down your activities please?" Lexi shouts up, as Stefan and I pick out her voice from the millions of floors she has in this house. We chuckle and then both speak in a hushed voice together in sync.

"Apologies"

Stefan and I were supposed to be this couple, I'm convinced. I'm totally and utterly head over heels with him.

I yawn in Stefan's arms as he holds me tight with his right and his left settled on my stomach which has grown another 2 inches in our hands. This will be a quick…uh…pregnancy. I'm unsettled by the word Pregnant, it means so many bad things for me. My parents…Miranda and Grayson had told me to never get pregnant this early or my education would be ruined. But now, I don't know what to think.

"Are you ok Elena?" Stefan whispers in my ear.

"Uh…not exactly" I reply, I want him to know and understand everything I've been feeling in the past night after knowing that I've been…pregnant.

"Why what's wrong sweetheart?" He whispers again trying to reassure me with a name that makes me feel warm with the way it rolls off his tongue.

"Being pregnant" I say, making Stefan shift and sit up with his elbow against the bed helping his head up as he makes circles on my stomach with his left. He looks down at me with intense green eyes, questioning my feelings.

"Elena I know that you never wanted to be a vampire but you did always want a family right?" Stefan asks still in whisper trying to make me sense and the great opportunities that I'm being given.

"Yes I did more then anything I wanted a normal life, but I can't have that now, I'm dead and I've lost my friends and family" I reply to him also in whisper trying not to wake Lee or Lexi up. Lexi has banned herself from the outside of the house unless it's for emergencies.

"I never meant for this to happen, I didn't think I'd…have to use protection cause we are both dead, well you're half and half but still I didn't know that. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that, even though I made a minor mishap, the outcome will be great I promise, ok Elena?" Stefan has made his point and I do see the advantages in our accident.

"Elena I promise that I will be there for you, always, I hope you know that ok? I am the father of the child inside of you, and you're going to be a mother and we will raise the infant inside of you like it should be raised. I've never had time to think about family, I was never given the opportunity but now more than ever. I want it, and I want it to be with you"

I stare up at Stefan after our whispered conversation and I lay my right hand on the back of his neck as he holds its wrist with his left hand and we kiss, holding the deepened passion that arrived with it.

"I love you Stefan" I whisper to him, he kisses my cheeks and braises them with words that were meant for me.

"I love you too Elena"

I can hear Stefan shifting about next to me, I can also hear the birds hiding in the mountain next door. I open my eyes to find Stefan gazing at me with tired eyes.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep. Quiet for once" Stefan chuckles still in a whisper from last nights chat.

"Thanks Stefan" I reply with a sarcastic tone that matches my face.

"Um Elena, don't freak but just take a peak under the covers and at your stomach" Stefan demands in a hushed tone. I don't want to freak out but now that he's told me not too, I'm already panicking. I don't lift my eyes off Stefan as I slowly lift the covers up. Once I take a look I'm in shock.

"Holy…Shhhhh" My hand is quickly taken over and pressed against my mouth as my eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. My stomach has grown a full 5 inches. That's 8-9 inches total that my stomach has grown and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet.

"Haha" Stefan laughs, obviously for the expression on my face that is being held as I continue to stare at the massive lump that sits under my rib cage.

"That was my expression as well except my words were more explicit" He says still smiling as I look up at him my mouth in the shape of an o.

Stefan stands up in the bed and jumps over me laughing as he now stands on my right with his left hand out and right hand behind his back. He wants me to get out…he must me joking. I struggle to turn towards him as he holds both my hands and pulls me up with such force that I nearly topple onto him.

"Woah" I say holding my back which is now at a slight bend from all the weight that is hanging off my front.

"You're ok. Do you want help getting dressed?" Stefan asks politely. It was a bit of a stupid question but I understand where he's coming from.

"Um yes please" I say starting to waddle over to my bags. But Stefan beats me to them.

"Let me" he says picking one up and resting it on the bed.

He starts picking at the ops and picks my favorite baggy jumper out which was originally his Pirates jumper. He's a big fan of baseball as I've recently learnt. He holds it up indicating if he wants me to let him put it on. I have a massive smile and nod. He also takes out a black bra which now seems too small. I blush hot red, but it doesn't seem to affect him whatsoever.

I hold my hand out towards the bra and put it back in. His face lights up laughing and nodding.

"I see haha" I smile, still slightly embarrassed. I hold my hands up straight so that he can lift my top off. Struggling to get it over my hand he makes a joke.

"Where did Elena go?"

"Stefan I'm not five" I giggle as he finally manages to get it up and over, kissing me when my head pops out.

He touches my back where my bra strap is.

"Do you want me to?" He asks. I nod giving him permission. He's such a gentleman and I thank the world for that. He looks straight at face not looking down. He then puts the baggy Pirates jumper over my head and then finds some skinny trousers and holds them up jokingly as I tilt my head to the side.

"Really Stefan?" I giggle. We're so happy in this moment not caring. He picks out my comfortable red loungers also baggy. It's like I kitted out for this moment.

He puts them on over my shorts which are going to act as my underwear along with the other pairs of shorts for however long I need to carry the child that Stefan and I are going to keep.

Once I'm kitted out for the day that seems to be shining out of the curtains which I try to avoid but can't and I'm isolated in the darkness of the room.

Stefan get's changed in front of me not bothering to change his boxers. Must be a guy thing but I don't care, it's Stefan.

"Uh Stefan…I'm stuck" I say to him as he knots the waistband strings around his grey loungers. He laughs loudly for a while.

"You done?" I ask smiling widely. He holds his hand up to me and looks away still trying not to laugh.

He runs over to his bag and gets the camera out…is he for real? I stand looking grumpy in the darkness with my hands on my growing hips. The flash blinds me and I stumble backwards but Stefan manages to catch me in time. He doesn't make a sound as he does, I look at him stunned that he hasn't grunted from trying to bring me back to my feet.

"I've carried heavier things Elena, don't seem so surprised" He says lifting me, not wincing once. I forget that the strength of the vampire is heightened to 100 by 100 times more. We get to the landing and he helps me down the stairs. The house is bright white but there is no natural daylight inside. Once we get to the bottom, Stefan stands behind me and I hold his hands which steady me.

We walk into the kitchen together and see Lexi turn around with a glass of orange juice in her hands.

"You know you guys could've been down a little earlier, I could have made yo…" Lexi drops the glass that was in her grasp.

"Joseph, Mary, Jesuuu, Elena you're huge!" Lexi comments, her hand hovering above her mouth.

"Thanks Lexi, nothing wrong with my weight problem at all" I wink. Lexi stays silent for a while dropping her hand to her side and smiling weirdly and giving a comment which makes Stefan pull me into his arms closer.

"You two look cute…like One True Picture"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/U Glad you liked the last chapter.**

**As I keep saying feel free to pm me your ideas and I will always think about them, and try to insert them to my writing. You'll also get credit no doubt.**

**This chapter is kind of short guys bare with for the next one when it will explode with drama.**

**Enjoy :)**

**P x**

**Lexi's P.O.V**

I've never ever in my years or entire life seen Stefan so happy. It's shocking to think that one small accident can put a massive smile on his face. And of course Elena is glowing beautifully with her olive colored skin. They both shine together, as if they were meant to be. Honestly it's rare what kind of love they both share with each other, it's one that will never die even if they do decide not to be together which would be a mistake if they did.

I appear back to the reality of hunting with him. It's shocking to think that after my lonely years of feeling miserable, as a punishment from God for cheating death…that I'd be with Lee.

What we have is not as near close enough to what Stefan and Elena have, but it's good and real enough for me. I love Lee and that's all there is to it.

Whilst watching him struggle to find the animal's vein I giggle. He's such a clown but he's funny. He starts to growl with the rabbit's throat is deep in his mouth when he can't find the vein that he's looking for.

I begin to walk over to him where he is kneeling a few feet away from me. "Let me help you with that" I say holding out my hand.

He reluctantly passes it over. I know how he feels, exactly. It's the same way I felt when I decided to get Stefan on his diet and I joined him so we could experience it together, getting through it.

"**Hand it over, I bet you I could do it" He says to me staring with his dark green eyes. The shade that could match the forest that we're standing in now.**

"**Fine…I'd like to see you try" I reply giving Stefan a challenging face. He lift his eyebrows and grabs the poor animal that we creatures have caught. It's fur is grey and it's eyes full with fright. I can hear it's little heart beating 500 beats per minute as I pass it over to the handsome tall man in front of me.**

**I can compare to how frightened it is but nothing can compare to the burning sensation in my throat that makes me feel like I'm incinerating from the insides outwards. I'd want more than an"Hand it over, I bet you I could do it" He says to me staring with his dark green eyes. The shade that could match the forest that we're standing in now.**

"**Fine…I'd like to see you try" I reply giving Stefan a challenging face. He lift his eyebrows and grabs the poor animal that we creatures have caught. It's fur is grey and it's eyes full with fright. I can hear it's little heart beating 500 beats per minute as I pass it over to the handsome tall man in front of me.**

**I can compare to how frightened it is but nothing can compare to the burning sensation in my throat that makes me feel like I'm incinerating from the insides outwards. I'd want more than anything for this rabbit to live but I can't die, not now. Not when I've finally found a man worth knowing.**

**His stunning blonde hair shines in the moon light as the wispy bits hang on the front and over his forehead. Stefan struggles to find the vein as well. It frustrates us that it feels impossible to gain anything to stop the thirst.**

**He growls and then in anger he speeds off to go find what he thinks is good blood, which it is but I still don't entirely agree with the fact that hurting innocent and honest people for our benefits is a positive matter.**

**I go after him speeding as fast as I can and trace his smell down. He's gone into the city and I believe he's going to make a big show of himself.**

**Just after seconds of finding his first victim I can see that he's on a rampage until I can hear his sobbing along with the painful drinking. I can smell the sweet scent that is of a human. It was beautiful and the best my scent my nose has ever brushed upon.**

**I turn the corner and can see a dark figure crouched over on a cold concrete step that has a scarlet liquid running down the rest of the sharp steps. Stefan is sorry drinking. He's got a person on his laps and cries into their throat as well as drinking from them and feeling bad…his humanity is being revived to the surface, which is a good sign it's just not a good way of resurfacing.**

"**Stefan" I say not in question and not in doubt. I must get his attention before he drains this person clear of their blood.**

**He growls back, he's not enjoying the drink at all and it doesn't seem to be quenching his blood thirst.**

"**Go away Alexia, I don't want to talk to you" He replies, he never uses my full name, never. It must really upset him to be a monster of the dark, a creature of the night.**

"**Stefan we CAN get through this, I just need you to stick with me, throughout our findings. We can do it Stefan, you can do it" I fade off into the background knowing that he's never had any help before and once he hear me, he'd snap my neck. But I'm older which means I'm stronger then he will ever be.**

**He doesn't reply to me, he's still crying though. I walk over some more and find the shock horror that he's not drinking from an adult. He's drinking from…a teenage boy…**

**I immediately step into is fest and find the boy barely being able to keep his eyes open. I rip the boy away from Stefan making sure to unhook his new teeth out of the veins, just in case it rips the neck open and we'll only have 8 minutes to get the hospital.**

**As a result of me taking away his walking blood bag he rapidly holds me up against the wall by my neck. I start to gag and feel strangled, unable to breathe.**

"**Stef…Sto…"I try to get out as much as I can and look into his bloodshot eyes that want what they see. He wants me dead but I'll never give up.**

**Once he realizes he's hurting me and I'm turning blue he than lets go and looks at me with even more tears in his eyes and they are filled with emotion.**

"**I'm sorry Lexi, I didn't mean too…It's just…I'm sick of this lonely life of having to live in misery. And then struggling to stay alive because I have only one friend and hope that I will one day get to see my brother again" He explains, he's now crying and wailing because he hates the life he's being forced to live all the time.**

"**Stefan, it's fine, I'll always be here for you, you need to know that. I will never turn my back on you no matter what or how deadly the situation is. I'll be here" I explain as he walks back over and begins to cry into my shoulder that is now soaking wet with tears that pour from his eyes.**

**He's angry and upset and it's the worst I've ever seen anyone.**

I look at Lee struggling yet again even after I opened up the vein.

"You're useless" I giggle at him as he looks up at me standing over him tall. He gives me a strong smile and something pounces inside of me.

"Well so are you if I may say so myself" He winks at me and stands up, bringing me and tucking me into his arms, deep and then standing tall and leaning into my face so that he can kiss me. I peck him quickly and speed off into the distance. "Catch me if you can, Lover boy" I shout back giving him a wink that I know would be possible to see from where he stands.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

She's glowing again and it's impossible not to smile when she does. It's bright and I can't avoid not looking at my pregnant girlfriend who is sitting across the room reading a fashion magazine. I stare up at her out of the corner of my eye, I was reading the newspaper but she just lights up. Her stomach has grown big time and at any moment she looks like she's about to burst. Surely a supernatural pregnancy can take more than a day?

She spies me staring at her and looks up at me with confusion in her deep brown eyes.

"Oh nothing" I wink. She stares at me for a few seconds, smiling. She gets up but struggles to walk over, she tumbles a bit and I can tell that the result won't be a stand up straight it will be a fall and break. I immediately put down my newspaper and speed over to her as she grabs a hold of her back.

She's slow to realize that I'm helping her but she looks up at me and stares into my green eyes that must be filled with wonder as I stare into her deep content brown ones that just fill me with pure joy.

She didn't stop eating today and Lexi and I made sure she only ate human food otherwise if she drank any blood the baby would turn inside of her and would be able to hear and smell even see the blood around it and possibly drink Elena from where it's sat.

I think of what the day is 22nd of August and it's her birthday. I didn't know what to get her so I thought of progressing our life. Lexi had handed me something earlier today when Elena had gone for an afternoon nap. It would solve two problems and make Elena even happier than she already is.

It was starting to get dark outside and the sun had disappeared from the sky and was now replaced with my favorite planet. Perfect.

"Come I want to show you something" I whispered into her ear. Her face changed and I know that it will change even more later.

"Don't know if you've noticed Stefan but I'm finding it impossible to walk with this thing hanging off of me" She replied in a sarcastic tone that made me chuckle.

"Fine then" I said, bending my knees and picking her up, surprisingly she hardly weighed a thing in my eyes even though she was carrying herself and a rapid baby.

She's still shocked at how I can even pick her up with something so large that's growing inside of her. But it's wonderful; I love the fact that I can carry my two favorite people in the world already.

I speed down the stairs and out the front door where we are met with Lexi and Lee.

"Woah, hello" Lexi says not expecting us to be at the door and being met with a rather large Elena.

"Hey!" Elena giggles sticking out her tongue.

"You seem to be uh…progressing" Lexi says, I chuckle and wink indicating that I'm going to go and take Elena.

"I was just going to go and take Elena, to show her something" I say, indicating as if it wasn't clear enough. Lexi nods in return understanding. We pass each other and as I walk Lexi gently leans her hand into my back and Lee pats my left shoulder as a sign of good luck and well done.

After 5 minutes of running in the same direction on flat ground through the forest with a cute path we get to a house slightly smaller than Lexi's. It's half made up of glass and the outside walls were painted white…also like Lexi's.

"Hey that's a cute big house" Elena giggles, her hands still linked around my neck. Once she realizes we're headed towards it and not just passing by Elena gives me a serious look.

"What are you doing Stefan?" She asks me, but I don't make a sound and just give her a gleeful look, looking in her direction and not bothering with answering.

She stays silent as we enter the house that feels so warm against my skin. Elena had changed into a more fitting top that I didn't mind of seeing as she wanted a shower after trying to walk like a baby taking its first steps.

I take her all the way through and upstairs to a clean and neat room that had a double bed in the massive space that would be where Elena and I would slept tonight…if it goes well.

The bed faces a whole wall that is made of glass, just like my attic in Mystic Falls. I stand her up as she gains her balance in her burgundy loungers and long sleeve white top that fitted nicely on her skin.

She looks out the glass and can see the amazing view that is the Canadian mountains that were colored grey and held snow. The clouds just sat on top of the mountains covering them like a blanket. I wanted to show Elena what we would be living in from now on.

"Elena I know that Mystic Falls s your home and you have Jeremy there and you want to tell Bonnie and Caroline that you are doing just fine, but if you want to, we can live here. It's next to a good friend and it's private and peaceful, the baby will love it I promise, however if you want her to go to Mystic Falls and go to school then we can go back and live at The Boarding House it's no trouble but I honestly wouldn't mind home schooling her, I've been to school countless times an…" I'm cut off by Elena's voice. Her face seems so shocked but happy.

"Stefan...I'd be happy too" She said with a massive smile on her face as she tries to jump up and hug me but fails giggling. I whisper a thank you into her ear as she takes a hold of my neck again and kisses it, but is short lived when she pulls away and looks at me with confusion.

"What? Is there a problem?" I politely ask worrying if she's suddenly having second thoughts.

"You think that the…that the baby will be…a her?" She asks me spotting my words out of the massive speech that I used to win her over. Of course the baby feels like a her. It's calm and gentle just like her mother and I want it to be a her. To have MY girls at My side.

I nod, smiling. I'm so happy to have Elena and that we've got this far with each other. I know we haven't had any serious memories together but I know what I want them to be.

"Stefan!" Elena squeals slightly hurting my ears as she does.

I pull away knowing that I'm about to make another jump into life with what I'm about to do.

"There's something else" I say as she stand confused putting her hands and resting them on her stomach waiting patiently.

"What is it Stefan?" She asks me now very confused. For the first time I'm scared, scared of doing this. Scared she might say something to stop me.

"You can't say anything ok?" I ask. Slowly getting down on one knee as she now lifts her hands up and put them over her mouth shaking her head in disbelief. I can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I could not be happier in my life right now. I have a growing child inside of me. I'm coping well with my thirst. I have a good friend and I have the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, who is currently sitting on one knee as my hands are shaking and hovering at my gawping mouth.

He takes his left hand and digs into his lounger's pockets suddenly shaky and I know he's nervous as his breathing staggers.

"Elena Petrova Gilbert" He begins pulling out a black silky box just small enough in his hand. He opens it up and shows me a stunning ring that presents a simple silver band with a beautiful blue diamond that sits on top in the middle of clear diamonds that sit on either side of it. My eyes are starting to blur as the tears inside of my eyes start to pour one by one down my face. Stefan lets out a nervous laugh and whispers "I can't believe I'm doing this". I smile at his comment.

"Elena I know that we haven't been dating very long and I know that it's not traditional to do this, this early but we have had an amazing experience so far and I believe that you and I belong together. It's no lie that I love you with all my heart and that I wouldn't want to give it to anyone else. So as I present you with this ring which by the way has the stone that will protect you from the daylight in it. Will you do me the extraordinary and stunning honor of becoming Mrs. Elena Salvatore?"

I'm shocked, but a good shock. Stefan could not have put it any other or better way. He has just proposed to me and I need to make a decision as I force myself to ramble inside my head. He takes my right hand and gently rests the box inside it.

I feel like I can't breathe as I stare at the most beautiful ring that I've ever seen and my heart jumps a million times over. I've kept Stefan waiting as my heart throbs for the most handsome man I've met. It was time to make a decision and make it now.

I taking a deep breathe and remove my left hand from my mouth and setting it under my right hand, holding the black box.

His voice is pale as he get's even more nervous and shifty in his place. His face straightens out and immediately changes once I open my mouth and voice my answer to the man sitting in front of me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/U Sorry for the late update, I lost my laptop and was swarmed by coursework.**

**I left most of you eager to know so here are my answers.**

**If any of you nice followers want anything to happen just message me and I can squeeze it in.**

**P x**

**Elena's P.O.V**

The bright glaring white made me wake up from my dream. It was one that I had with my friends and little brother.

Bonnie and Caroline were right in front of me talking at lunch break as we usually did and then Jeremy came and sat next to me. It sounds like a pretty simple and boring dream but I loved how we were all sat not worrying about our future and living in the present. With no clue of the supernatural world that was happening underneath our noses.

My eyes are still closed but I try to recollect how I got to sleep. The night before Stefan had brought me to this amazing house in Canada and wants me to live here, I agreed and then he proposed to me right in front of our little girl that sat in my belly hanging on to every word that her daddy spoke.

My eyes are open and are met with Stefan's closed ones. I prop myself to look at him and I study the man I love.

His breathing is calm and content. His hair is a mess but he looks like a complete high school stud and to think that he's 165 years old. He's an old man and I'm dating him and pregnant with his child. I come to think that people judge with their eyes. Because if Stefan really looked as if he aged…I would not be here in this situation. However I love him and that's all that matters.

His eyes flutter open like a wondrous child and he startles to find me staring straight at him with such intent and gaze.

"Good morning sunshine" He mumbles as he rises and rests his left hand on my cheek than kisses me deeply with morning breath, I don't care though. I giggle and pull away.

"Good morning Stefan" I reply. His eyes trail off onto my stomach and I follow them.

My stomach has grown far far too much then it should have and I don't think I'll be able to walk anymore. I can feel the weight as I try to sit up and I immediately fall forwards off the bed and onto the wooden floor, face flat. I try to get up but I'm too weak to even manage a press up.

I remember that I'm half human and half vampire and that I'm a mix match with some powers and nothing. I hear the woosh that is of Stefan speeding round to me to lift me back up. I laugh out loudly but then feel pain in my stomach as I do. Stefan notices this and lifts my chin up to look at his concerned face.

"What's wrong Elena?" He asks me his eyebrows a furrow and his forehead creased.

"I…I'm in pain Stefan" I say confused but knowledgeable.

"I can't put any pressure on my stomach…it hurts" I start again, looking straight into his green eyes as his forehead creases more and his eyebrows furrow more.

"We should get you to Lexi" He says to me lifting me up but this time instead of silence he lets out a groan. He then shakes and struggles to carry me, ending up on the bed he puts me down.

"I can't carry you Elena…you're too heavy" Stefan says to me, pulling a tight knot in my body.

I look down and just think for a while. Everything will be fine, you've just grown too much and Stefan has finally found the weak.

I look back up at Stefan and relax my face a little. As it does so does his.

"This was a perfect morning…until I got fat and fell over" I giggle and Stefan chuckles knowing that my thoughts are relaxed.

"I guess you're house bound then Miss. Gilbert" He says to me.

We're both sidetracked when we hear a knock on the door downstairs. Stefan is gone in a matter of seconds and reappears in another few seconds with a familiar face. It's Lee and I assume he's here to check up on us to make sure that Stefan hadn't stepped out of line and I'd tried to waddle off into the mountains.

They enter the room laughing when Lee stops in his tracks to take in the view of me. Stefan notices and looks at me as well.

"She glows doesn't she" He says to Lee which makes y face redden at the compliment. Lee nods without saying a word and then he lights up again laughing.

"But is she growing a horse in there Stefan?" They both laugh as I place my hands on my hips and stick my tongue out, squeezing my eyes shut. I've managed to stand up on my own two feet but my belly refuses to work with them.

"I'll call Lexi to get her lazy ass out of bed" Lee says flicking out his cell and pressing a number then holding it to his right ear.

Stefan walks over to me and stands as close as he can looking down at me. He's not wearing a shirt but he put his loungers on and my hands trace the tops of them around his waistline.

He links his arms behind my neck and continue to run my fingers down the well sculpted abs and hips of his. I look up to his eyes and they're smiling down on me and the corners of his perfect lips tilt upwards. He's studying me as his breathing is set at a pace along with the beating of his heart.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I keep saying it and thinking it but this time I can't help but just stand and stare at her. Stuck in a trance as to when we first met and to how we are now. It's magical what pregnancy can do to her. She was transformed from a pale half and half throwing up everywhere but now she's glowing literally lighting up the room even though it's bright enough.

The heat radiating from her skin is sure to send sensations down my spine and legs. I can feel a kick against my stomach and then I'm woken up from admiring her. My face is full of doubt but I know what I felt. She looks down at her stomach and holds it with her hands flat against the bulge. We both wait in silence until she flinches stepping backwards. I catch her but my strength isn't enough to lift so I lay her gently on the floor.

I help her to her feet after a few seconds of disbelief and shock.

"She kicked Stef" Elena whispers to me her face still shock filled.

"I felt it Elena" I whisper back. Letting go of her so that she can try walk to the window. I don't know why but I let her try.

She wonders off complete sidetracked. How is it that she can walk now..freely. She pads along to the massive wall of glass that overlooks a stunning view of the Canadian Rockies. Her hands are rested on her stomach and she rubs it, I watch the back if her, flinching every time she can feel a kick.

I hear the door downstairs open and know that it must be Lexi but Lee will bring her here. I take to Elena holding her swollen belly from behind. Lexi is at the door when she gasps and holds her breathe.

"Wow…" Is all Lexi can say under her breathe. She pulls something out from her pocket and is stood still for a while, but I concentrate on looking out at the view with Elena in my hold. I hear the familiar click that comes from a camera and notice that Lexi just took a picture…great. Elena is snapped out of her trance and looks over at Lexi smiling proudly.

"Hey Lexi!" Elena yells squealing as Lexi embraces her when Elena strides forward…or wobbles.

"Hey Elena" Lexi replies. She pulls away, her face full of shock as she looks down at Elena with doubt struck across her eyes.

"Was that…" Lexi says, she must have felt one of our daughters kicks…our daughter…

Elena nods and Lexi is filled with joy. She speeds up to me and jumps onto me taking us both down with a hug.

"Well done you bastard!" Lexi mumbles into my neck as I chuckle at her 'polite' comment.

"Thanks Lex" I say knowing that she hates my shortage name of her already shortened name.

She punches me in the arm before standing up and standing next to Lee who is watching the scene in front of him. I take a hold of Elena's hand who is now standing up without help. We face my best friend and her boyfriend who are facing us with gleeful smiles.

"Sooo…how'd it go last night?" Lexi asks breaking the short silence that is out in between us.

Elena looks up at me giggling as I look down at her locking eyes and Lexi yet again manages to capture another picture.

I continue to stare down Elena as I answer Lexi.

"She said yes" I mumble with the tired voice that I know Elena will mentally fall to her knees at but this time she does it physically.

I look at Lexi who is worried and so is Lee. Lexi ruses over onto her knees and rests her hands on a pain stricken Elena.

Lexi then glances up to me and pauses before saying anything.

"Stefan I want you to get me towels, hot water and a damp flannel. Lee I want you to help me put pillows and blankets on the floor and then place Elena on top of them" Lexi orders and this can only mean one thing.

"Yo…what?" I ask in a confused tone as Lee gets straight to work.

"STEFAN!" Lexi yells at me and I speed off to find what I was told.

In less than a few minutes I come back to find Elena laying on a ready-made bed that's been placed on the floor. She screaming in pain and I flinch at what she must be feeling.

Lexi glances over at me with a serious look and shouts yet again.

"Stefan I want those next to me now" she orders as Lee sits behind Elena holding up her head in his lap. He redid her hair out of her face. I do as Lexi ordered me too and she calmly speaks to Elena…why she can't do that with me is beyond my thoughts.

"Elena honey I'm going to take these off" Lexi says peering for Elena's answer. Elena nods as she's cringing with a squashed face trying to submit the pain.

"Stefan sit on Elena's left now" She yells yet again.

I don't argue and just do as Lexi pulls my girlfriends joggers off. Or fiancé rather…all these new words are beginning to frighten me.

"Right Elena I want you to sing your favorite song" Lexi asks talking to Elena gently. Elena doesn't argue and starts singing us all her latest song. It wasn't Calvin Harris anymore it was ironically Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia.

As Elena sings in her beautiful voice which is disrupted every few seconds due to contractions, Lexi is prodding at Elena's stomach and studying what she's dealing with.

Lexi used to work in the hospital whilst I went to war with my brother and after the war was finished she was swarmed by pregnant women 9 months later. Although I don't know how she did it with all the blood right under her nose.

Lexi then looks concerned and glances up at me.

**Lexi's P.O.V**

Here I am yet again…when I thought I'd finished with all this business. But this time it's for Stefan and I want to, for both him and Elena who does not yet know what is about to enter the world.

I look up at Stefan after feeling a strange pattern in Elena's belly. She's not just having one baby.

What's wrong Stefan mouths at me…not wanting to start Elena up with worry.

I pause and keep prodding at Elena's stomach with one hand. With the other I find a time when Elena's eyes are closed shut and I hold up two fingers.

Stefan's reaction is one of deep shock and he runs out the bedroom door and out the house door. I listen in to anything that happens next and it's a lot of cursing. Then he's yelling a happy heart filled yes. When Stefan re enters his face his red and tears are streaming down his face. He looks at me with complete joy and I've never seen him cry this way before. He's completely and utterly filled with happiness.

"Right are you ready Elena?" I ask her as she keeps singing and singing through her song, she screams and Stefan flinches as she starts to go through with the pain.

**Lee's P.O.V**

After Stefan said he'd take over my job of holding up Elena's head I decided to give all three privacy and went downstairs to see what T.V Stefan had bought for them both. It was nice plasma an LG and he'd bought Sky so I turned it on to see what channels they had.

Once there was complete silence I decided to turn off the T.V and walk up the stairs to see how it was all going. I'm happy for both Elena and Stefan, although she's new and still working out her life I'm sure she'll manage with two kids and getting married soon.

I knock on the door that is the master bedroom and no one answers so I walk in and I see both Stefan and Elena standing a small white lump in each of their arms. I assume they would be the babies. They both look down at the babies they hold and it's a stunning sight however Lexi is nowhere to be found in the room as Elena is sat up straight against the bed with Stefan opposite her with crossed legs.

"Boo" I hear from behind me as I get two arms flung around my waist. Lexi has attempted to scare me but failed, I heard her before she even took her first step.

"Hey baby" I say still staring at the scene that has unfolded in front of me.

"Beautiful huh?" Lexi whispers, sure that Stefan and Elena will hear us. I nod agreeing as she takes her phone out of her pocket and takes a quick picture but they both sit still gazing down at the babies that they hold. Stefan is unmoved and clearly in Awe with his two new children.

I'd more than want this with Lexi, she's everything I've looked for and she's not so mysterious to me anymore now that I know her secret and that I am a part of it. It was tough to take in but also hard for her to explain.

"**Hey baby what's wrong?" I ask Lexi as she stands still outside in the freezing cold.**

**She shifts from one foot to the other as I remember how she called me here in a state of panic. I was sitting at a bar in a nearby village from where Lexi lives and I was enjoying a drink with her until she flew out in a rush in tears.**

**We'd just been in an argument about the thought of her keeping secrets from me and she just…ran…**

"**I…Lee…I've been keeping one major thing from you and it worries me that you'll leave when you find it out" I'm brought to confusion when she says this. What is it that's so bad to be kept from me. I trust her with all of mine but she never tells me anything.**

"**It's been a year now and things are getting heavy and I think it's time you find out or I can carry on keeping this burden inside of me" Lexi continues poking towards her chest with both her hands and refusing to let me get a word in with my questioning.**

"**Lee, I love you so so so much and I just wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to you" I'm now brought down with even more worry and I begin to pace towards Alexia but she steps back. I stop knowing she doesn't want me there.**

**Lexi then does soething that I think I dream. One second she's in one place and nextr she's standing right in front of me.**

"**Lexi…just tell me what it is and I promise I won't leave you" I beg holding her hand to my chest and confiding in her to tell me now what it is.**

"**Lee you won't want to stay with me after this" She tells me as her head is tilted to the ground and tears start falling to the ground. She's upset and I assume this secret has been with her, the majority of her life.**

"**I promise Lexi" I say to her, I don't care what it is but I promise to stay.**

**She takes my hand and I cling onto it with my life in hers. I love this girl no matter what happens. We're brought to a hospital and I'm in utter confusion as to why we are her. I stay silent trying to piece everything together and let her carry on.**

**We walk straight in and into the one of the critical rooms. I hate this area, I've been here before and I'd hate to be here again. Lexi halts at every door looking at the clip boards of everyone until she finds one studying it over not once, twice but three times.**

**Once we enter the door we find a middle aged man with scars and tattoos on his face. His hair is lengthly and down to his shoulders in a shabby mess. Lexi lets go of my hand and I willingly let her as I stand in the doorway watching as Lexi gets close to the man's face…is she cheating on me? She is just a few inches away before she looks into his eyes and mumbles.**

"**Why are you here?" She asks him and he answers immediately.**

"**I was in a car crash and I was thrown through the front window" He answers. Lexi continues her question until she asks one that horrifies me with his answer.**

"**Do you have any friendsw or family that would miss you if you died"**

"**No I killed them off because they were dragging me down in my job" I whimper at this, scared as to why Lexi is doing this.**

"**Are you guilty?" There is a long silence before the man answers.**

"**Yes" He replies.**

**Lexi's next move also surprises me, she picks him up and we are rushed out the firs door and across the parking lot.**

**I'm still silent, waiting for what Lexi's next ove is. She's scaring me but I want to know the truth.**

**Once we are set in an empty bit behind the hospital where a church and graveyard is built I stand to watch Lexi, The man is standing in front of her weakly and tired. He's still on drugs that the hospital gave him so he's dopey. She sinks her neck into his and opens her mouth from what I can see.**

**Once she flinches the man lets out a loud yell for 5 seconds before falling to his knees on the ground. I'm confused and have been silent for all the minutes that have gone by and now it's my tie to ask questions when she looks up at me a scarlett red drips neatly from the corners of her mouth.**

"**I told you Lee, I'm a mistake I shouldn't have let this secret go on this long. I'm sorry. If you want I can tell you to forget?" Lexi says to me, but I've already made my choice and it may mean leaving.**

"**Lexi I promised I'd stay with you but that doesn't mean that whatever extreme will stop that promise" I say to her as I step forward. She's a supernatural and I love her. I don't car it doesn't change us or phase me.**

So my girlfriend's a vampire and now so am I, I can't wait to spend all eternity with her.

**Elena's P.O.V**

After all the pain I've been through just of late, finally something good became the outcome.

I stare down at the gorgeous baby boy I hold in my hand. His eyes have opened and they are a stunning color. Green but with strands of striking brown running through them. A baby's eyes are supposed to be black at this rate but with my baby he's different.

Stefan holds the baby girl that surprisingly came out with a twin brother. The baby girl's eyes are the opposite to his, they're a deep brown just like mine but with a striking green running through them.

It's a mix of both Stefan and mine. Stefan is sat in Awe of his new baby girl and I'm sat in Awe with my new baby boy. Lexi strides over and kneels down beside us as I hand her over my baby who is silent and still in my arms looking at all the surroundings. Now looking at Lexi's new face.

"Stefan never would've handed her over" I say teasingly hoping Stefan would hear but it doesn't phase him whatsoever. He's sat unmoving apart from his rising and falling chest. He's got a slight grin on his perfect face.

Lexi giggles and pops up with a question that Stefan answers to. I know what he wants to answer, which is perfectly fine with me, we thought it through.

"What are you going to name her Stefan?"

Stefan is silent for a while as he stares lovingly into his daughters eyes.

"Stefanie Elenia-Connie Salvatore" He answers and the way he pronounces her name with such an accented tone and magic, sends tingles down my spine. We both decided on this seeing as she is now all in his eyes.

"Beautiful" Lexi says not lifting her head.

"And this little man?" Lexi asks indicating for the name that I want to give our son.

"Perri-Damon Jeremy Salvatore" I answer and Lexi is in Awe.

"So not just simple names then? What do they mean?" Lee asks kneeling down beside Stefan as he reluctantly passes over Stefanie.

"Well Stefanie means wearer of the crown it's also a girl version of Stefan, Elenia is my real name and Connie is a mix of both my best friends names" I say with a sad tone, I miss them loads.

"Perri means small rock, he'll hold his sister and himself together we're sure of it, Damon my brother's name and Jeremy is Elena's brother's name" Stefan says carrying on for me.

We all sit in silence staring at the two wonderful new creations in our lives.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/U Right I had to get this update in early to eager!**

**Time jump of 15 years (I know big one) Flashbacks in bold and diary entries in italics.**

**Enjoy!**

**P x**

**-15 years later-**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I watch him as he struggles to do his bow tie. Little did I know that he'd be so handsome and clumsy at the same time. He looks so much like his mother it's shocking.

His mother…the girl I'm going to marry…today! The nerves hit as I knock a glass of water over the table planted next to me. The hotel won't be very happy but oh well, at least I am!

"Dad! I neeeeed help!" Perri yells. I never get used to the feeling of my own son calling me dad.

I walk over to him and help him out with his bow tie as he looks into my green eyes I look into his. They are a mix of Elena's and mine and the two colors go stunningly well. He's exactly a mix of both Elena and I and I remember seeing his face when I held him.

**I watch them as they toddles across the floor laughing in nothing else but a diaper. Elena is standing behind me watching both our daughter and son toddle towards us for the first time. A strong and proud sensation runs through my chest and stomach.**

**They are fast growing and learning and its unreal how 3 years have gone by since Elena first gave birth to the twins. The only thing different being their eye color and gender. Both soft brown hair that sits gently stroked to their head, just like their mothers except it's got slight curls in it like mine, messy when short but starts curling when it gets past the tops of my ears.**

**Perri takes a hold of his sister's hand and they stumble towards us. Perri lands in my arms and Stefanie lands in her mom's. I stand straight up with Perri in my grasp lifting him up.**

**He laughs and says one word that makes my knees crumble to the ground. My face is straight for a few seconds but then turns into a wide grin just when Elena had first said yes to my proposal to marry me 3 years ago.**

**Perri-Damon just called me dad and I'm the happiest person to be alive.**

**Elena is shrieking next to me as I chuckle and Stefanie claps proudly.**

"**Perri-Damon Jeremiah Salvatore. Did you just say your first word?" Elena says net to me trying to calm the family down. Family, I have now got one of my own. With the best woman I could ever have met and the two most wonderful twins we made.**

**Perri nods looking up at me with his sparkling brown eyes that have stunning green streaks in them.**

"Dad?" Perri asks me as I snap out of my trance which included him.

"Yes son?" I say casually as he holds my arms and slaps them.

"Must be the nerves" He says to me shaking his head from side to side and chuckling to himself.

"Perri!" I say to him as I grab him gently and turn him around.

"Yes dad?" I looks down and shuffle my son's brown hair that is styled exactly like mine.

"Hey! I spent ages on this do!" He says making me laugh. After a moment of silence I speak my two words.

"Thank you" My smile turning into a smaller genuine one.

The door opens unexpectedly shattering our father son moment.

"Uncle Jerry!" My son shouts running over to Jeremy, Elena's brother and giving him a heart felt punch to his shoulder.

"Hey Perri" He replies to Perri and looking over at me.

"Right we have to go, you ready?" As soon as Jeremy says this nerves shift through out my body and I feel sick.

"Listen, it's going to be fine, can't wait to have another addition to the family" Jeremy says quietly trying to unnerve me. I walk towards him and open the door then close it softly behind me leaving the broken glass on the floor.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Shit! I have to be walking down that isle in just five minutes. Reality hits me as Bonnie's cold touch rests on my arms, her brown eyes looking into mine.

"Elena, you'll be fine" She says patronizing me as I give her a knowing look.

"I know Bonnie but I just can't help but think something will go wrong" I reply to her staring at myself dressed in white in the reflection of the mirror.

"Trust me this wedding will be fi…" Bonnie tries to reply but I cut her off by reminding what I mean.

"No not the wedding, when I get back" I say to her and shes silent.

"Elena…if it's the twins then they'll be fine honestly look Faye is a mature girl, she's reading a book" Bonnie says calling Stefanie Faye because it's another name incase any knowing strangers notice that she's connected to a Doppelganger and a Salvatore brother. Stefanie looks up at us smiling the beautiful smile that she gained from her father. Stefan. I'll be marrying him in 2 minutes but I expect Caroline to be rushing through the door in 3…2…1

"It's time!" Caroline sings bashing through the door and picking up my shoes to put on my feet.

Faye walks over to me, the book still clasped into her hand. It's a journal that one of the Gilbert ancestors wrote and she's thoroughly enjoying it, so secluded in her own little world to know her part family history. A Gilbert had me with a…Pierce or Petrova, both meaning the same. But still I'm connected and so is she.

"You'll be fine Mom just think in less than a day you'll be in Italy and then Bulgaria!" Faye says looking up into my brown eyes with her green ones along with stunning brown streaks in them. She's so special to me and I love her so much.

I jump off the tall block to hug my daughter but Caroline manages to wedge between us.

"Hey! No ruining the bride's make-up!" Caroline yells at my daughter. I huff behind her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Fine but super quick! And a book Faye? Really? You were that bored?" Caroline instructs, Faye giggling.

I hug my daughter and exhale loudly as we exit the hotel room door. I lift the skirt of my dress up and then drop it once we get down the stairs and into the beautiful garden that holds the big crowd of unsafe guests.

It's mixed with Vampires, Wolves and Humans. A shocking mess really. I concentrate on the path that's clearly marked with bright red arrows pointing to a carpet. Funny Stefan, I think sarcastically smiling.

"Hey sis, you ready?" Jeremy says linking onto my right arm and preparing me for the upcoming event.

I nod watching as Perri-Damon takes a hold of Stefanie-Elenia's right arm. The twins look beautiful together. Perri in his smart suit with a jacket that has a tail reaching down to the bottom of his knees. He styled his brown hair like his father's which makes me smile. He shares a whisper with Stefanie brushing her brown curly hair out the way and she giggles. Stefanie looks stunning in her pale grey dress. Green petals planted into her hair.

The music starts and I start to shake unexpectdaly.

"They're beautiful Elena" Jeremy whispers in my ear. He's a replacement for Grayson my adoptive father but Jeremy's real one. I love Jeremy with all my heart.

"Thank you" I reply.

"However you look disgusting" Jeremy teases I know he means the opposite though.

"Bite me" I say jokingly knowing what his next remark will be.

"Um I think that would be inappropriate seeing as only you could do that" Jeremy winks. His is a long joke that's been going on for ages since he found out I was a Vampire.

I don't realize that we're walking but I can now see Bonnie and Caroline standing up on the raised ground next to Stefanie. And suddenly I remember when I first saw my two best friends in the first time for a year. I'd disappeared with my problems after 'dying' when really I cheated death.

**Stefan stands in the opening of the forest whilst I look out from behind a tree. I can see them now and I'm nervous. Nervous about seeing my two best friend again. Its been a hectic year for being dead. I got engaged, I had two beautiful twins and I became one of the supernatural world. A vampire.**

"**What's going on Stefan?" Bonnie asks quietly but I can hear her clearly with my improved hearing.**

"**Well…have you guys ever believed in the history of vampires at Mystic Falls?" Stefan starts off, they're stunned but I know that they'll believe him.**

"**Um yeah" Caroline replies, a little shakier then usual.**

"**Well they still exist" Stefan replies, carrying on for 5 minutes about how they do and then he shows them that he's one. They both stand in silence, serious faces and soaking every piece of information in.**

"**St…Stefan, this is so much to take in" Caroline says, she's sensible now that she's forgotten about me.**

"**I know and there's more" Stefan says serious and worried.**

"**Wh..what do you me…" Bonnie stutters but getting cut off when I appear from the tree and walk towards them.**

**They are silent for a good 2 minutes and I assume they gather the information that Stefan has explained and link it with me. Caroline gasps and tears well up in both their eyes.**

"**Hi" I say quietly as Stefan puts his arm around me and pushes me towards my friends.**

**They both jump onto me squealing and shrieking which kills my ears. But I don't care I start to cry and laugh in hysterics. I'm preparing myself this year for another tsunami of questions.**

**Perri's P.O.V**

She's disappeared out of her trance as Uncle Jerry places her hand on dad's. I love my mom and I can tell she's nervous, way more nervous than my dad. I try to concentrate on my parents as they proceed to get married but get distracted by the thousands of beating hearts and pumping blood circling in the guests systems.

This cannot be happening now, not now not ever. I promised my sister that I wouldn't. I can't.

I have strong feelings for my sister, she's my girl and I love her so so so much. More than mom or dad sometimes…no I don't I love them equally. After half an hour passes my parents say I do and a loud roar exits the crowd's mouths as they kiss.

I share a look with my sister smiling proudly that my parents have finally tied the knot after waiting for my sister Stefanie-Elenia and I to grow up so they can include us in it.

My parents look stunning together as they walk down the garden isle and proceed to the reception. I take a hold of my sister's hand and walk down after them, then it's Bonnie and Jeremy and then it's Caroline and Matt. Matt is in deep love with my sister and I'm glad he makes her happy, he's fun to be with and he's a good guy, treats my sister well.

But the same with any other guy my sister dates, if they hurt her, I'll interfere afraid that my sister will break. I'll hurt them.

As my dad places my mom in her seat he sits down next to her and then it's the honors, that would be my sister and I and then the groom's men and bridesmaids. We're one giant family at the table and we over look those that came to see us join together.

When my parents have had their first dance together the rest join them. I take my sister's hand and take her away to the floor. Whilst we dance we chat, we always do.

"So you have a football game tomorrow?" Stefanie asks me. I nod in agreement. Yes I do have a football game, I became junior jock captain. Making my own footsteps seeing as my dad didn't go to school at 15 and became a vampire at 17, it's weird how he still looks the same and I'm aging.

"And you will be cheerleading for us" I say excitedly. She nods with a massive smile and I smile back. I open my mouth to make more conversation but Matt manages to cut in.

"Can I dance with you sister?" He asks me. My sister is gazing at the side of his head as I have no choice but to say yes he may. I step back and bow at my sister. It's weird how Stefanie and I have our father's traits like doing stuff that only happens in the times way way before we or my mom was born.

Matt nods at me, thanking me. I go to the punch bowl and listen in to the conversation they have, cringing at everything he says to my sister.

She gazes into his wonderful blue eyes. Just like my mom stares into my dad's. His blonde hair is a handsome mess that sits on top of his head. I'm pretty sure she loves him.

"So how's my beautiful girl?" Matt asks her, she starts to feel a little weak at the knees. I can feel every emotion my sister does and I can't help it.

"Ecstatic now, how's my handsome man?" She asks him back. I know that there is nearly a 3 year age gap between them but that doesn't stop us, not once. I notice that his face falls after she asks the question and she looks up at him. She doesn't like it when he's sad.

"Uh…Faye there's something I need to tell you" Matt says, but when he says this I know that this is about them, not anything else. Her heart drops.

She nods asking him to go on but he doesn't for a few minutes.

"I'm moving" Matt says, she lights up again, he won't be moving far of course, he'll just move house and they can stay in touch still, it doesn't matter that they won't be neighbors.

"Oh that's fi…" He tries to say with a smile but he cuts her off.

"No Stef, I'm not moving in Canada, I'm moving country, Australia" When he says this to her she's pulled to halt. Her face turns from a grin to a distraught one. How could he do this? It's been a year and he's going to destroy it all by moving country, half way around the world…he's moving to Australia.

He's hurt my sister and I know that she's going to break out in tears any second but I let it go on to see what he'll do next.

"We can keep in touch I promise…" He tries to say but my sister cuts him off.

"No you promised that we'd be together forever, did you keep that? No I don't think you have" My sister snaps back, she's not crying because she's sad, it's because she's angry and she'd like to hit him but can't…well let me then.

I speed over to him and see my sister step back, she doesn't interfere at all, she really doesn't want this to happen does she?

Our dad has now reached my point and wants to stop me, his new wife, our mother is standing next to him in her beautiful white gown that has green petals stuck to the lace of the skirt that drops down to floor. Her breathing is heavy I can hear it, pacing. I look over to her wondering what she thinks, but she's shaking her head.

My dad however has a different point, he wants me to go for it. I don't know why but I go with dad's opinion and smack Matt bang in the middle with my fist. It doesn't hurt for one second but then I can feel the sharp pain and then my sister is shrieking at it. With all the half power I have, I put into my punch and my sister can't take what she's feeling.

"Perri-Damon!" My mom shouts, she's angry yes and I don't like the two names put together but the way my mom says it goes well. Of course my other Uncle Damon, the one who I've never seen and hardly heard of, well I have his name, and I don't even know the man.

My sister is shrieking and just as well all the guests have gone, I danced the whole night with my sister and didn't for once noticed the guests going. Matt left it till the last minute to ruin my sister's feelings and ruin my mom and dad's wedding night, how dare he!

And to think I looked up to him.

**Stefanie's P.O.V**

I knew it was going to happen, I knew that Matt was too good to be true, nearly a year and he has to tell me today 22nd August on my parent's wedding day. He ruined it for my whole family.

I'm thankful that all the guests saw it and just the honors, the bigger part of the family. Caroline, Bonnie and Uncle Jerry. Then there's my brother Perri who just punched my boyfriend…ex-boyfriend in the face. Which was square and fair but I hate the fact that I have to feel everything my brother feels.

Punching Matt in the face feels like Perri has broken his wrist and by the looks of it, it's broken mine, I didn't know that could happen! I didn't know that when brought excruitiating pain it would have an after effect. Exaple, breaking my wrist which I didn't even know that it could actually break mine?!

I'm screaming and screaming and nothing else could bring me more pain right now then having a broken wrist from my brother punching a guy who just broke me. Broke me.

I could not have been more happier, until now. My brother has tears in his eyes, as do I. He's crying from pain but I'm crying from both the pain and having my love torn away.

"Stefan! You persuaded our 15 year old son to punch a 17 year old jock, that being our daughter's boyfriend, plus! You don't even know why Perri punched Matt!" My mother screams but it will be soon ok, my dad always manages to find a loop hole around my mom.

I'm still screaming as Matt rises with a bloody and probably broken nose, my brother's punches are hell to have. My mom can see it and she runs away as the veins and black grow underneath her eyes, she's still not fully trained to take on the blood lust.

Caroline runs after her and Bonnie as well. My dad just bends down to Matt and tends to him, taking back his mistake of letting Perri punch him.

"Apologies Matt, you did hurt my daughter and in return that is what you will get from her deadly sibling. We'll get you three to the hospital and I'll canc…" My dad explains but is soon cut off by Uncle Jerry.

"Don't cancel your flight Stefan, I'll take the kids, you go ahead with Elena and take her, make it up to her, this time it'll need a lot of thinking…it involves family" Uncle Jerry explains, lifting up Matt.

Just before we leave and gather our belongings from the room my parents arrive in the room, my dad in his sparkling white shirt tucked in, pale green bow untied and his hands in his jet black trouser pockets. Behind is my mom appeared in a short dress that reaches her knees, still going with the wedding color it's a pale green and lace. A beautiful strapless dress that goes well on my mother.

Perri-Damon enter the room after removing his toiletries from the bathroom of the hotel room and holds his hand up.

My mom lets go of my dad's arm and walk towards us both, embracing us with one of her best warm hugs in the world. "Stefanie-Elenia and Perri-Damon, I love you both, with all my heart. Thank you for giving your dad and I…one of the best days that we could ever have had in our existence"

She's saying thank you? What is wrong with this woman, her son my brother just punched my boyfriend in the face…at her wedding, how does…thank you…match up to what just happened.

My brother and I stay silent and just embrace our mom, remembering the first time we acknowledged she did.

**She sits giggling at the table with a glass of red in her hand. She looks down at it, thinking. My dad appears, sitting right beside her, kissing her on the cheek as he holds her hand.**

"**Apologies Miss. Gilbert" He says to her. I sit watching intently from behind the table. Thankfully small enough so that I'm not seen. I long to have a love that they have. It's somewhat beautiful.**

**I breathe deeply and nearly sneeze but manage to catch it, unfortunately my efforts to sustain the noise, failed. My parents look up to the area of the noise and my mother sees me.**

"**Oh Stefanie honey" She holds out her arms to hold me and from out of nowhere Perri-Damon jumps into them. My mother giggles yet again. Instantly jealous I join, those arm s where meant for me at that time but always for both of us.**

"**I love you both and I can't wait to see you grow up into smart teenagers, you will make me proud" Elena says to us.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/U DEAD SORRY about being away for so long, the website wouldn't let me log in and then I escaped to South Africa, and had my exams when I got back!**

**Been so busy! But still I'm back now and I hope enjoy everything you read!**

**P x**

**Elena's P.O.V**

Spending too many hours on a plane with Stefan is exhausting work and now I understand why my mother told me that I should never get married, She was only saying it in a joking manner but I actually realize. My husband is being a pain and the fact that he's blood thirsty doesn't help either. Strangely I've managed to control my thirst but Stefan…being who he is…was…doesn't help one bit.

"Behave!" I tell my new husband as he fidgets and then starts to laugh.

"Woof Woof" He replies, great the sarcasm has kicked in.

"Ugh Stefan act your age not your shoe size" I say turning my head to a very weary and annoyed woman. I mouth I'm sorry and she nods smiling a little.

"They're always hard to control at the beginning but soon they begin to mature. Men are like wine…they take aaaaages to mature my love" The woman replies, I laugh and soon find Stefan breathing on the back of my neck.

"I hope you ladies aren't gossiping about me?" Stefan starts. I roll my eyes and the woman turns back to the screen in front of her.

"I'll let you deal with him in peace" The woman says. I'm grateful for her advice but I soon find myself a little annoyed at her comment for being rude about my husband.

After a few minutes of giving Stefan one of my knock out alcoholic drinks, he's asleep and just when he's asleep the personal announcement wakes him up saying we would be arriving in Italy within a few minutes.

""Why do you overcome any alcoholic drink?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Because I'm a vampire, and so is my wife" Stefan whispers back breathing a heated kiss on my ear then I bites it gently and lets go looking out the window. I raise my hand to my ear and touch where Stefan left his mark.

I look outside the window with Stefan and find that it's dark and the lights of Venice are lighting up Italy. Tonight is a parade that Stefan used to go to as a child and I can tell he wants to go. Possibly because of memories with his Mother. But Venice is also a romantic place for a honeymoon, or you know the casual odds of our ancestor's birthplace. Well Stefan's in this case.

"Finally I felt like crazed bulldog in a Pomeranians kennel" Stefan says as I stand up reaching for the hand luggage. Stupidly in the process, lifting my top up to show my bare skin. Stefan rests his hands on my stomach standing up as he does so. A heated sensation runs through me as I feel Stefan's soft hands.

I'm still reaching when Stefan pecks at my neck and then a rude comment from a crowd calling to us to get a room, Stefan replying we have one and to get a life. I giggle and finally manage to get the hand luggage down and we get off the plane.

We both walk into the heated air and head towards arrivals to collect our suitcase. Why I decided to share one with Stefan I don't know, but his own fault for letting me pack. He has the smallest bit of space and I've taken most of the space up with all to collect our suitcase. Why I decided to share one with Stefan I don't know, but his own fault for letting me pack. He has the smallest bit of space and I've taken most of the space up with all m needs.

"Right, hotel first?" He asks smirking staring at me with intent green eyes. I nod and take a staggered breathe as he leads me through the crowd and to a taxi. He speaks Italian to the driver and we set off. I open the window and let the warm breeze run through my hair as Stefan holds my waist, I can feel the new object that sits around his finger on his left hand. We are married. Finally.

I stare down at the beautiful stone in the middle of my engagement ring and then the titanium solid ring below it. "Welcome to Italy Mrs. Salvatore" Stefan whispers in a strong Italian accent. I smile and look down at the way his hands are wrapped around my waist. Excitement fills my head and makes me dizzy.

Before we know it we're at the hotel checked in and I'm at the window staring down at the parade when his hands wrap me in his arms yet again.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I wrap her in my arms, knowing she's mine and to prove it we have rings. I smile on her neck and stare down at the colorful creations I've known my whole life, except now it's different. More colorful and exciting.

"Let's take a shower babe" I say to Elena as she nods trying to pry her eyes off of the cartoon like world on the street below us. We head to the bathroom and take a heated shower that I know makes her feel dizzy because her eyes are all over me.

Once she picks out a dress I help her zip up the back slowly and leave a kiss on her neck.

"Ok let's go…wait" She says whispering and then turning to me, taking my tie off and unbuttoning a few of the buttons on my shirt that I rolled up the sleeves too. The white shirt is tucked into my black skinny's making me look like a proper teen again….even though I'm visually 17.

I follow my wife who is strutting to get me to follow her quickly, it's working, desperately working.

Once we're outside we join in with the parade and I remember the float we both stood on for the reenactment as a school project.

I turn to find Elena already dancing wildly and then I think that she's had nothing but given me the most alcohol in the world to knock me out for the plane journey. It didn't work, never will, never has.

I smirk at Elena's attempts to dance subtly and then I just join her and they way we dance captivates me, holds me in tightly reminding me that yes I should have married this woman and that this is right.

I turn my head to the side and for a split second I swear I can Perri-Damon dancing with a blonde. But why would he be here? He was still at the hotel when we left, and I didn't see him on the flight. I paced that plane like 50 times.

I turn my head back to Elena, she's still dancing wildly as I've stopped still. I turn back in the direction of Perri and he's not there anymore. Neither the blonde. I refuse to let myself alarm Elena, she'll insist we look or even go back to check. It sounds selfish but if my son's out here then he should be fine? It's just a matter of knowing why he's here.

"What's wrong Salvatore?" Elena says to me breathing heavily and grabbing my collar towards her. I gulp and decide to leave the new subject in my head alone. I'll focus on my wife.

"Oh nothing Mrs. Salvatore" I say winking at her brown eyes. She stops, her face straight no emotion. Just a second ago she was perfect and strong but no she looks worried.

"Elena…what's wrong" I say knowing that there's bound to be something like it.

"Mother's instinct?" She mutters, I ask her to repeat so that she knows what she just said.

"A mother's instinct. Stefan!"

**Perri-Damon's P.O.V**

I'm stunned. I can see that she's stunning. Her blonde hair and blue eyes captivating me. Locking me with a key. One minute I'm at the hospital the next I'm in Italy her. I know that I loved her from the first time I saw her.

"What's wrong Perri-Damon?" She says to me innocent and sound. I shake my head and smirk at her.

"You're stunning" I reply. She looks down and blushes.

"No honestly, you're stunning" I repeat. She looks up to me and the first move is a kiss, why? Because I love her. I've never been so sure.

"Let's go" She says to me.

"Sure thing Rebekah Mikaelson" I say winking and making a clicking sound with my mouth.

Once we get back to where we are staying which is a massive mansion which apparently she owns with her family, we sit down in lounge messing about and having fun. Until her brother Klaus walks in.

"Hello Rebekah. Having fun?" He says with a strong British accent. Standing in the door way with his arms behind his back.

"Actually yes, I am Klaus. No go away" Rebekah replies smirking at Klaus as I sit there hopelessly. Before we know it Finn and Kol are at the door as well, her two other brothers. Soon after Elijah is there as well the oldest brother.

"We don't want a party" Rebekah states. Which I don't mind, just as long as I'm not interrogated. Which I feel I'm about to be.

"So sweetheart, who's this handsome feller?" Kol says pointing in my direction with a glass of alcohol in his hand.

"This is Perri-Damon Jeremy…Salvatore" As soon as Rebekah says this Kol drops his glass, Elijah drops his book and Finn just widens his eyes. But Klaus stays standing, sane and smiling.

"Salvatore…interesting last name, who's your dad and mom?" Elijah says walking towards me.

"Stefan Salvatore and Elena Salvatore but her maiden name was Gilbert…or Petrova" I reply watching as Elijah falls to his knees and Kol walks over to look outside the window, resting his clenched fists on the window sill.

Finn walks up to Rebekah. "What have you and Niklaus planned now?" He says calmly. Everyone is acting like I'm such a big deal…I'm not really. Just a son of two vampires, one doppelganger with a twin sister…or maybe, yeah an unbelievable big deal.

"What's going on in here?" Rebekah's mom asks, walking in with an elegant dress on. Stopping when she looks at me and in to my eyes.

"Who's doing is this?" She asks looking around the room.

"Niklaus, and Rebekah" Finn replies. Mrs. Mikaelson walks over to me her mouth open with shock.

"Guess who this is mother" Kol says.

"What is your name, young man?" Mrs. Mikaelson asks.

"Perri-Damon Jeremy Salvatore, I uh don't see what the big deal is?" I reply in question.

"You brought a Salvatore into the household?" She nearly screams.

"Sorry, if I'm causing trouble, should I go?" I ask interrupting as the four brother's look scared, Rebekah silently sitting next to me.

"No don't go Perri-Damon, who's your mother?" She asks, why do my parents matter?

"Elena Salvatore, her maiden name was Gilbert but I think she was born with Petrova" I say seeing as Mrs. Mikaelson walks towards me indicating for me to stand up. As I do she grabs my chin and looks straight into my eyes.

"A mix of both, but wait there's another?" She asks, I don't know what she means but I give the most obvious answer.

"Oh um Stefanie-Elenia Connie Salvatore, she's my twin sister" I say watching as her eyes burst.

"Niklaus, you told me the Petrova line had finished" She says not taking her eyes off mine.

"I did but then Stefan Salvatore sunk his teeth into her and then they had kids, this I didn't know until Matt Donavon had joined me" Klaus says. Matt, what does he have anything to do with this? "He then reported that Stefan and Elena had gotten married yesterday and were getting here for their honeymoon" Klaus continues. That's right my parents are here.

"Klaus you do realize that due to your actions there will now be Petrova males as well as females" She says now touching my hair and looking at my facial features.

"I know, isn't it great, I didn't even know it could get any better. I only wanted the Petrova's blood" Klaus says walking over and standing next to Mrs. Mikaelson who is now happily opening my mouth, I assume she's looking for a change in my teeth.

"No Niklaus, what you've done is terrible, I hope you now know that your father is upstairs" She says, as she does Kol turns around and then speeds through the door…a vampire? Are they all vampires?

"Oh uh, are you all vampires?" I ask, Klaus widening his eyes as he gulps.

"Yes we are except my mother and yourself?" He replies, he's serious and I can hear footsteps coming to the room we're at.

"No I'm half and half but what are you Mrs. Mikaelson?" I ask politely hearing a huff enter the room.

"I'm a witch darling and Mr. Mikaelson, the man behind me is the Original vampire" She says stepping aside as Mr. Mikaelson an oldish man walks towards me. Wow the first vampire!

"Hello Perri-Damon, I see you've acquired your uncle's name, both of them" He says to me, he smells strongly of blood as I nod.

"Yes, is it ok to ask what is really going on? Why my sister's ex boyfriend was mentioned and that my parents and I are such a big deal? I understand what a doppelganger is but I'm not too sure why you want the blood from my mom, Klaus, or why the Petrova line is so important? And the name Salvatore?" I ask seeing as Mr. Mikaelson open his eyes widely.

"Oh this is a rare treat, thank you Klaus and Rebekah" He says before sinking his teeth into his wrist and forcing it to my mouth.

**Stefanie's P.O.V**

"Right so the last we saw of Perri was when we were in the car park of the hospital, then once we get in the car he's not there anymore, so where the hell did he go?" Uncle Jerry asks and says to me, as if to inform me on the recent event of my brother going missing on my parents wedding day, after I broke up with my boyfriend, went to the hospital for my brother and I's injuries and then he goes missing after my parents leave for their honeymoon.

"Well he could have gone to a party last night and then slept over? No wait I know my brother better than that, he may be top jock but he wouldn't be stupid" I say pacing the ground beneath me. I'm at home with Uncle Jerry, Lee and Auntie Lexi. They came over as soon as we got home and we all thought, best not to inform my mom and dad, otherwise they'd have to come back.

"Well he can't have gone far surely?" Says Aunt Lexi. She's not really my aunt but my dad's best friend and she helped my mom with everything. Both.

"But the worst thing is that your brother is in danger of turning?" Lee points out as I sum up my reply.

"Yes, but he promised me he wouldn't because he's too much like dad and will be what dad became. I know that for a fact" I say watching as Auntie Lexi stands up and paces over to the window. She knows this fact well, that's when my dad and her met. My dad was on a bloodthirsty rampage and she swooped in and helped. They got through it together. If it weren't for her my dad and mom would have never met.

"Lexi we'll find him, calm sweetie" Lee says, I hardly ever hear him talk but today his voice sounds worried.

"Lee you want me to be calm when my best friend's kid has gone missing…Lee, do not step any further in telling me to be calm" Aunt Lexi says sending chills down my spine. I know my brother's happy, I can feel it, but I hate not knowing where he is. We're inseparable and now something's torn us apart…it feels like a girl but I'm telling myself if it is I'll rip her.

And then out of the blue I feel a sharp pain in the side of my neck. It stings and I can feel a piercing scratch against my main vein. A vampire is attacking my brother.

"Uh Lexi, knowledge please. Stef's under attack…or well her brother is and we can't control it…yet again" I hear Uncle Jerry. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that there are two visible holes in the right of my neck. I'm screaming but calm inside until it's quiet and the surroundings disappear.

I'm now in a different sitting room. One with 6-7 people, they all look familiar I just can't place where from it is I recognize them. One of the people are in the crook of my neck, I try my hardest to pull away but I can see that the faces are full of worry and dread. A blonde girl sitting next to me has her mouth in a strained open way. She must be screaming.

I look around and then look into the mirror when I catch myself. Well not myself but my brother. He looks straight in to the mirror. I must be in his place. I want to talk to him until he actually does. I can hear his voice but I can't see his lips moving. That's when I realize that we must be finally having the full sixth sense power thingy.

'Hey Faye' He says to me in a casual tone.

'Hey Per. What's going on, who are these people?' I ask.

'This is Rebekah's family. The Mikaelson's ' He replies.

'Who is Rebekah?' I ask again, so full of questions, why can't I just say hey how are you.

'My well uh Girlfriend' He what? He has a girlfriend! I knew it.

'She's who took you?! I knew it..' But before I could finish my sentence I felt even more pain.

I scream and I can feel shaking but I don't see anyone. Perri is still looking at me through the mirror, he also looks like he's in pain.

'Do something Per! This is your side not mine' I cry out.

'I'm sorry Faye but I' After that I've blacked out and I assume my brother has too.

**Next morning 4am -**

After hours of having my eyes closed and not knowing when I could wake up, I'm up now. I was unconscious but could hear and touch very well.

After I blacked out I heard Lexi panic, Lee comfort her and then my Uncle Jerry lifted me up the stairs and into my room. They wanted to check I was still alive so I had squeeze his hand after he asked me too.

I woke up to the sound of Lexi having yet another panic attack. She never has these. Aunt Lexi is always calm and subtle and knows what to do. But I guess my brother and I are a new subject for her to learn by.

"Where the hell! Have you been Damon Salvatore?" Lexi says, I'm up to the sound of the name she called out Damon. He's our Uncle but I've never seen him before, in my living life.

I pad so that they can't hear me come to the door so that I can peek through the crack. I was in my mom's old bedroom and I can see all the stuff she had kept during the years of her live life. She was so quiet and friendly and has a lot of possessions.

What I find weird is that there is a blank canvas on the wall that hasn't yet be painted on. And so I'm told that my mom was a very artistic person, through her writing and drawings which I've seen bacvk at our house.

I've never been to this house before though, there are a lot of scratches in the floor boards underneath my feet and I'm wondering why.

When I get to the door I can see the back of a man who has longish dark straight hair and he's wearing a leather jacket and denim jeans, just like my dad does.

"It's really hard to explain right now but if you could just let me tell Stefan or Elena what I've heard then that'd be great. Thanks Lex" I hear him say. He's a sarcastic one.

"Cut the smirk. You can't just come here and expect them to be here" Lexi says. She's actually quite angry but I can't tell how much.

"Oh Lexi he's my brother and she's my brother's girlfriend, I have a right. We all went through a lot together" He says. Brother's girlfriend? Is that how long he's been missing? It's been what 15 to 16 years.

"Oh that's right, you weren't around when your brother proposed to Elena-" She tries to say but he interrupts.

"He did what?! My brother would never-" Damon says getting cut in.

"And you weren't there when they got married" Lexi says but I assume she's missed me out for a reason.

"Wow when?" He asks, he sounds upset but fro what my dad's told me, it won't last for long.

"Yesterday, and you weren't here when they ha-" She got cut off again.

"Don't tell me they had kids?!" He says loudly, it's quiet for a bit but then Lexi speaks up.

"There's one right behind you" She says, I can see her finger point towards me. I'm glad she dressed me, I'd hate my uncle to see me in a tired bridesmaid dress.

It takes him a while to turn around but when he does I can immediately spot out his bright blue eyes and heavy eyebrows. He looks confused but won't step forward. So I open the door and step out.

I'm not angry at him for not being there but I'm sure Perri won't like it.

"She looks just like…both of them I guess" Damon says after a few seconds.

"Yeah she's beautiful, but she has a name. Ask her" Lexi says smiling at me and nodding.

"Uh, what's your name?" Damon says, I guess there isn't really a less awkward way to say it.

"I'm Stefanie-Elenia Connie Salvatore…family call me Faye. I'm 15 and a straight A student, Cheerleader at my high school" I tell him all the need to know knowledge as an uncle.

"Just like both I guess, Stefan and Elena being the straight A students and a cheerleader just like your mom. Connie…that's Caroline and Bonnie?" He asks. I haven't heard the names Caroline and Bonnie before but I'll ask mom and dad when they get back. I dismiss the meaning of my middle name and decide to surprise my uncle.

"I'm a twin" I say leaving him with a wide mouth.

"And I always thought they'd only have one daughter. Perfect, Uncle to twoooo" He says with sarcasm, Lexi hitting him in the shoulder.

"My brother Perri-Damon Jeremy Salvatore, Straight A student, Jock at high school" I say, he seems stunned after I mention my brother's name.

He speeds off down the stairs and Lexi strides over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asks. I nod but still decide to disagree.

"Well I blacked out after being in a conv-" I try to finish but interrupted.

"No I mean after seeing Damon" She says.

"He's my uncle. I'm not angry at him, just surprised that he'd turn up like this" I reply. Saying he's my uncle feels weird rolling off my tongue.

Knowing why he's here is beyond me but wanting to find out will be something new and worrying to find out.


End file.
